Cipher Troubles
by FireFallFic
Summary: Upon finding himself re-alive, almost 4 years after the summer of his untimely end, Bill Cipher quickly gets into a whirlpool of trouble. It all starts with being forced into being human. The Pines find something new and interesting occurring in their tiny Oregon home, and everything kicks up a notch with Bill involved. To top it off, Bill's scared he might be losing his insanity.
1. Alive Again

Just like every insane entity in all of reality and not-reality, Bill Cipher thought he was dead. They wiped Stanley's mind and everything with him in there. Which, to be fair, wasn't very nice of them. They tricked him, the one that knew everything. They tricked him so easily, and erased Stanley's mind. It could only go to say that Bill Cipher was dead, in every sense of the idea.

So, it surprised him a little to find himself not-so-dead. Bill tried to imagine every inconceivable way, and eventually, every conceivable way, that he could still exist. The triangle entity paced on a non-existent floor in the blank non-existent world of nothingness and flat-out had no idea how he could've survived. So, he did what any insane entity would.

"I am so lonely," Bill concluded blankly after a fit of laughter at his own joke. How long had it been? Days? Years? Eternity? Backwards? Sideways? Upside-down with a cherry on top? It surely felt like all of the above. Time has no meaning and meaning is dead. At least here it is. Where-ever 'here' is. Cipher had done everything and nothing he could. Either being dead is not all it's killed up to be, or being alive while being dead is not all it's lived up to be.

"Dipper! Dipper come on!" Bill heard distinctly distantly. 'Shooting Star' Mabel Pines. She sounded different.

"Just- Gimme a Sec! Where the hell is my hat?" Pine Tree muttered. Something was very strange about this. Bill liked that idea. Suddenly, slowly, everything had faded back into reality. Bill Cipher could see was going on and now, he realized, he was alive again. Or maybe not. It was getting hard to tell. Bill found himself perched mid-air in the middle of the Mystery Shack. Which was very unusual, to say the least.

He noticed Stanford and Stanley Pines. The two did not seem especially different, outside of the fact that they were actually laughing and smiling. Bill raised a non-existent brow to this. Maybe they hadn't actually erased Stanley's mind fully after all. That might explain his existence. It was always the simple things Bill tended to miss. He should've been able to realize those two had swapped places. That was so simple. Such a simple trick had almost killed him, erased him from existence. Bill decided that he would have to focus on the simple, normal, easy things more. No more being tricked so easily, no more missing the simple answers.

'Pine Tree' Dipper Pines descended the stairs with a light skip. He now a tall, gangly teenager, somewhere around 16. Focusing on the simple things... It was already boring him. The triangle entity floated down to eye level with the rest of the Pines and watched Pine Tree smile.

"Okay, found it." he said shifting the cap slightly on his head, "….Uh. Mabel? Where'd she go?"

"I'm right here, goof! Come on! We'll be late! Soos is waiting for us!" Mable announced herself with a gigantic, brace-less grin, leaning out the door of the shack.

"Fine!" he said, jogging to the door with a light wave to his Grunkles, "See ya later!"

"Have fun kiddos!" Stanley smiled.

The door swung excitedly shut, and the old twins started talking about things Bill began to ignore quickly. There were things to test. The first of which Bill tested was actually moving freely out of the room. He remembered the whole fiasco with the unicorn hair and wanted to make sure that he wasn't trapped in this dumb shack. Of course, the unicorn hair spell had been broken when they re-built. So Bill Cipher found himself able to come and go as he pleased. Bill smiled an non-existent smile. Officially outside of the shack, he plucked a cane from nowhere and put it back after a slight dance. Pausing time and messing with some local wildlife, Bill eventually brought himself to various places throughout the town briefly inspecting the town.

His last test was the one he was a little hesitant to try. He brought himself to the edge of the town's limits and squinted at the imaginary wall. He tapped on it's invisible wall, and sighed. Trapped. He was still trapped. Of course he was. He floated upside-down and walked up the sky. Why had he been brought back to the reality of the living if he was being forced to be trapped here. At least it was the weirdest town he knew.

The creature was watching him from below. Bill Cipher flipped himself back around as he noticed it, floating down in front of it. It couldn't actually see him, could it? The magical animal was staring at him, he was certain of it now, its eyes had followed him from the sky to in front of it and was definitely looking at him. It tilted its strange-looking head and Bill raised half a non-existent brow at it.

"Boo," he said as it looked at him. He huffed a laugh, "What are you looking at?"

The creature tilted it's head forward slightly and it's white iris flashed slightly. Bill Cipher fell to the ground with a thud before he could wonder what it was doing.

"Ow," he said, his voice slightly different, more, normal. This was strange. Bill Cipher looked closely at his five-fingered hands and prodded his arm. Patting down the face that was fully his own, he frowned. He was in a human form. Bill glared at the creature. How the hell did it do that? How could it have seen him? He was a Dream Demon. Magical creatures were no exception to his powers and the rules of his reality.

The creature smiled. Its smile was exceptionally creepy. The thing started to scare him a little. However, he was more angry at it.

Almost without thinking he growled, "Okay, this isn't funny," attempting to threaten it with his power, mostly ready to kill it. Which fizzled out with a light blue puff.

"What?" Bill screamed in anger. His two eyes flashed in red. The creature was gone. He picked himself from the grassy ground and searched the area. He tried to conger something, anything. Sighing in relief when a light blue flame surrounded his new hand, Bill frowned again. That creature must have stopped his power. How could it do all of that? He shook off the blue flame and began to hover slightly off the ground, and wondered.

Bill Cipher was walking, unsteadily, along the facade of the Mall. He had walked all the way from the forest and was actually very unsure of where he was planing to go and why. There, Mabel Pines jumped in front of him.

"Hi!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. Dipper caught up to his sister and patted her shoulder before looking at Bill.

"Uh..." he started as he stared at the Pines twins.

"Quick! Act like a normal human!" his triangle-self said as he popped into existence.

"Why? That's no fun!" another one of himself said as he appeared.

"We want to get back to our regular form don't we? Those two are a one-way ticket to all the answers!" another said.

"We could kill them now and figure out how to get back to normal afterward. Two annoying birds and a ton of stones!" one laughed manically. The human form of Bill smirked a little at this.

"We could use them and have fun while we're at it!" another said as he appeared, "Besides, how fun is it just to kill them now?"

"You have a point. I agree with whichever one of us just said that." one laughed.

"Let's act like a sorta normal human and use them and all the while we can have a little fun!" they all concluded at once. All but one dissipated and the imaginary triangle version of himself frowned an invisible imaginary frown.

"Uh- how do normal humans act?" he asked himself before the last triangle version of himself disappeared.

"...Hi?" the human Bill said with a confused smile.

The twins looked at each other. Mabel was beaming as Dipper gave her a frown. They looked back at Bill Cipher, in the most unsuspecting form, and Dipper shot him a look of suspicion.

"My name's Mabel! And this is my dorky bother Dipper! I've never seen you in town before, but, then again, we just visit in the summer so you could've lived here the whole time and we've just never crossed paths." she said beaming.

"Anyway" she sung, " It's nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Uh..." Bill Cipher seemed to find himself stuck.

Mabel continued to smile and nodded a little and moved her hands as if to push him into telling her a name.

"Bill," he said quickly, before swiftly adding "-ie! Billy!"

"Nice to meet you, 'Billy'." Dipper's look of suspicion deepened and his sister elbowed him, he loosened in response, "I'm sorry. My sister is insane." Dipper concluded.

The corner of Bill's lips twitched up and he continued to give them a bewildered stare.

"Snap out of it Me!" a triangle version of himself screamed, "You are a Dream Demon! Come on!"

"Uh." he continued.

Mabel frowned, "See, you've broken him Dipper."

"What?" Dipper Pines protested, "Really? _I_ broke him?"

"Huh?" Bill muttered.

"Yeah! He probably can't handle your nerdy-ness!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper laughed, "I didn't even say anything nerdy! It was all you."

"Guys!" Grenda said happily as she slapped their shoulders heavily.

Bill jumped, "Guah!"

"What's wrong with him?" Grenda said pointing at the human dream demon.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm completely normal!" Bill said quickly.

"What _is_ wrong with us? You're acting completely out of character." his triangle-self told himself as he appeared again, "What would the writers say!?"

Mabel laughed, "There's no such thing as 'normal'! Everyone is a tad strange."

"Except Tad Strange," Dipper added with a grin.

Grenda laughed hardily at this and then looked confusedly at him.

"Inside joke." Dipper smiled.

"Sorta." Mabel shrugged. Candy walked up to them, with her hands full of slerpies of various colors.

"Oh, hi, who are you?" Candy said as she distributed the drinks among the teenagers.

"This is Billy!" Mabel said with a gigantic grin, "All he's said so far is 'uh' and his name."

"Uh..." Bill began again. He bit his lip, forcefully, hoping to force himself to say something more.

"A pleasure to meet you, Billy, I'm known as Candy," she said with a smile and an outstretched hand after handing the final drink to Grenda.

"Uh...Yeah." He finally managed, taking her hand shacking it quickly and snatching it back as he noticed the temperature, "Cold!" he said aloud, shacking his hand a little.

"Oh, sorry." Candy said as she rubbed her hands together.

"You can speak!" Mabel said in false disbelief. She started in a fit of giggles.

Bill raised a brow at her. Humans were weird creatures. Dipper rolled his eyes at them all and put on a false smile.

"Of course I can speak..." Bill murmured.

"Ha, at least this body has a mouth." a triangle Bill laughed.

Mabel and her friends giggled again and she socked him in the shoulder, "This guy!"

He looked at the place on his shoulder that she had hit with curiosity, glancing back at Mabel who was currently beaming at her friends and Dipper. Dipper rolled his eyes at Mabel and wrapped his arm around hers, linking their arms together.

"We better get going, see you around maybe?" Dipper said, still glaring at him.

"...Yeah." Bill muttered, quietly hoping that they wouldn't see this version of him again.

"Ooh! Wait, Billy, why don't you come to the Northwest's party tomorrow?"

"Mabel." Dipper quietly complained.

"Uh... I don't-"

"It'll be great! Come on! I insist!" She said quickly glaring at her friends and elbowing Dipper.

"Yeah! Party!" Grenda said enthusiastically, punching the sky.

"It would be quite interesting with you there." Candy said with a light smile.

Dipper continued to glare as Bill Cipher's eyes stayed stuck curiously on Mabel. Shooting Star was really trying hard to befriend him. It was confusing. Mabel elbowed Dipper again.

Finally, he resigned himself to groaning out, "Yeah, I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

"I still don't-"

"Please!" Mabel said clasping her hands together, pleading.

Bill finally got curious enough about the whole thing to resign and agree to go. The group left with waves and good byes after Mable gave him the details. Bill looked around the area and once again wondered what he was even doing.

"Well, I guess that went well enough," Bill muttered sarcastically as he kicked at a few pebbles on the pavement.

"What even WAS that!?" Bill Cipher roared, directing a three-fingered hand at his main human self.

"I have no clue Bill, but I think our boy has gone bonkers crazy in the wrong way." another said into a pretend microphone.

"Well, he better clean up his act or he's going to be dead meat at this party he's agreed to be at." the first Bill commentated.

"True, true." the second agreed into the microphone, "However, this might actually be a good thing."

"How so?"

"Acting so out of character may have actually saved him from Pine Tree, Shooting Star, and Co. from finding him out and murdering him in this weaker body. Who knows how easily he can get killed out here."

"Ah, I see. It is a little strange, considering he wasn't doing this on purpose. I'm a little concerned for his insanity."

"Oh shut your eye Bill." His human-self growled, forcing the triangle commentators to disappear. He paused in his aimless walk and straightened, wide-eyed. His self had a point. He brought himself to the edge of town, just close enough to the Mystery Shack that he could see it. He strolled curiously toward it, taking his time to inspect the place.

"Hey dude! Wanna visit the most Mysterious place in Gravity Falls?" Question Mark, or Large Hairless Gopher if you prefer, invited, with a dumb smile on his face. Bill Cipher hid a grimace and sighed.

"Actually, I'm a... friend of 'Dipper' and 'Mabel'," Bill told him, pretending a smile.

"Oh, well those dudes are out with some of their buddies, they'll be back tonight though, want me to tell them you stopped by?" Soos smiled, adjusting the fez on his head.

"Oh, they invited me to a party at the Northwest's. I was wondering where that was..." Bill lied.

Soos thought hard for a long moment before smiling, "Yeah, I can help you dude, I'm still all confused when I look for their house too. Without that big hotel-lookin' house, I can't tell which place is theirs." Soos said as he led Bill in, briefly looking back at him as if for confirmation.

Bill quietly glared at the Shack's gift shop and upon noticing Soos's glance, briefly gave him a pained smile.

Soos grabbed a small map of Gravity Falls saying, "Okay, dude, here you go, it's around here." he pointed at a small spot on the edge of town, fairly close to the Dinner.

"Okay, thanks..." Bill said, handing it back to him and looking around a little more.

"What are you even doing here?" His triangleself asked.

He shrugged to himself.

"No problem dude. Oh, and what you did to your hair's awesome dude."

"Hum?" Bill looked up and ran a hand through the hair he had hardly even paid any attention to.

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"Thanks?" He murmured, pulling a bright yellow-blonde hair into his eyes. That seemed fitting. All too logical, it was actually a little annoying. He wondered what he actually looked like as a human for a moment.

"Hello, Soos," Stanford said, his eyes focused on his journal. This one was new and a tan leather unlike the original three, causing Bill to stare at it.

"Hey there Mr. Pines!" Soos said with a smile.

Stanford glanced up and stopped on Bill. He raised a brow at him and frowned.

"Hello, young man..."

"Hi." Bill Cipher grinned, "What's the book for?"

"Oh, it's just a journal," Stanford said tapping the eraser of the pencil on the open page.

"What kinda things do you write in it?" Bill pressed.

Stanford glared at him a little, "A little bit of scientific analysis, mostly a collection of random thoughts nowadays though."

"Huh." Bill shrugged, "Thanks again -Mr..." he grinned to Soos.

"Soos. Dude, it's no problem."

"Soos, okay. Yeah, thanks." He nodded, walking out of the Shack.

"Who was that?" Stanford leaned to Soos, closing the journal as he glared, suspicious.

"Him? A friend of Dipper 'n Mabel."

"Really?" he glared, "What did he want?"

"Just to know where the Northwests lived now."

"Why?"

"The guys invited him to the party... What? Is he actually some kinda monster? That could explain his awesome hair."

Stanford gritted his teeth and pulled the journal closer as he opened it, "It's probably nothing. He's just- a little, _familiar_."


	2. Party at Northwest's

Heavily yawning, the Dream Demon shook his head, examining his boundaries within the forest.

"Since when does a Dream Demon feel tired?" Bill asked himself in a mutter.

"Never, in my experience." his triangle-self reminded, "We are, however, still the same entity that knows nothing about human anatomy and behavior."

He pulled back heavily on the tufted of hair on his head, glaring at the shifting moonlight. "Stupid Pines and their stupid family and stupid knowledge on things. Stupid creature trapping me like this. It's not even in the forest! Show yourself annoying creature!"

"That was a great insult, really bringing on your A-game here 'Billy'," the triangle laughed.

He hit his head against the nearest tree and groaned, "What would happen if I gave in right at this moment, and fell asleep? I bet I would die. Being dead was more fun than this," Bill moaned into the bark.

"Wasn't the goal to not get murdered? I thought that was the goal." a second triangle said.

"No, the goal is getting back to abnormality," the first nodded. Bill briefly wondered how that had worked because, being a triangle, nodding would be difficult. He shook his head and fell to the ground in a slight free-fall.

"I'm boreddd." Bill groaned, "But I'm too tired to think. I don't like being tired, it's annoying."

"So sleep," someone suggested. Bill stiffened. Sitting up, he glanced at a smiling Mabel Pines.

"Wha- you- uh-"

"Why are you out in the forest alone this late anyway silly?"

Bill glanced around for a sign of Pine Tree, "I could ask the same for you."

"Well my room and board is only ten minutes away, what's your excuse?" she smirked.

"I'm trapped in this town and I can't seem to get out is a good excuse," a triangle giggled.

"I- I-"

"Where's your house?"

"It- um, that way- ish?" Bill decided. Pointing off to a random direction away from where Mabel came from.

Her smile was weird. Hard to read. Different from the usual smile she held, "It far?"

"Uh- maybe?"

"If your parents or whoever aren't expecting you, you can come back with me and sleep in the spare room of the Shack. I don't think my Grunkles would mind."

"Easy in for getting close to those journals too. The new one is a curious development."

"I- I- I think I'll be fine," Bill said with a flash of an uneasy smile.

"Okay then. So, you gonna mind telling me why you're out, in the middle of the forest, all by yourself, noww?" She said moving her whole torso from one side to the other in a strangely dramatic fashion.

"Why should I tell you, you hardly know me." Bill huffed, folding his arms.

She shrugged, "You seem like a fun guy if maybe a little lonely? I just wanna help my new friend."

"Sap alert! Sap alert!" a siren flashed and Bill waved it off.

"Um- Why are you out here? Where's your brother?"

"Dipper's geeking out with Grunkle Ford. The weirdo. I'm just out here to enjoy some forest scenery." she giggled, "Haven't had an outdoor slumber party in years."

Bill glanced up at the night sky, "Huh. Me neither."

Mabel smiled and let out a heavy sigh, "Oh well, we might have to try that sometime soon. I better be heading back. You sure you're okay out here?"

"Uh, I'll be fine." Bill nodded. He watched Mabel leave with a frown affixed to his face. He rubbed the back of his head, and before he knew it, was falling asleep as he leaned against a tree. Bolting up awake as a goat gnawed on his sleeve, Bill shooed it away, threatening it with a light blue flame. He rolled his hands over his face and groaned sleepily.

He yawned, "I really need to get back to being myself."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Your next question is 'How' now isn't it? Looking for that stupid _thing_ isn't going to cut it." his triangle-self growled before disappearing.

"Yeah..." he muttered, extending his body in a lengthy stretch, "How..." Glaring at the forest, Bill Cipher lifted his feet off the ground and wondered what he was doing again.

After a couple hours of wandering and checking out the Mystery Shack again, Bill reminded himself of the party he agreed to go to. Teleporting himself a walking distance from the Northwest's home, Bill Cipher looked over the humble little house. Bill smirked. At least some of his Weirdmageddon caused some permanent change in this town. Knocking on the door, he was instantly in the presence of Mr. Northwest. The man seemed incredibly worn and worried, certainly changed from his experience.

"You must be one of Pacifica's 'friends'," the man said with a slight grimace.

"I was invited by the Pines," Bill said with a long grin.

"Wonderful," he said, his sarcastic tone very obvious, "Well, come in." Bill strolled past him and glanced over the room. The gathering was fairly small, and Mrs. Northwest had a tight group of women chatting endlessly about something and the Pines twins were laughing with Pacifica, Candy, and Grenada. Ignoring the rest of the room, not caring for any simple details of the house, Bill placed a foot in front of the other and walked across the room to the group of teens.

"So what have you peasants been up to over the Fall?" Pacifica giggled.

"Pacifica!" Dipper frowned.

She laughed, "Seriously, loosen up! I jest! I jest!" Bill walked into the conversation as Mabel waved furiously at him.

"I _am_ loose," he smiled, "As loose as a Pine needle." Mabel rolled her eyes at him and Grenada elbowed Bill with a sudden, extreme blow. Why did he stand next to her?

"I am confused," Bill confessed as he got his breath back.

"About what exactly?" Dipper said with a glare.

"All of it," Bill muttered.

"Lots of inside jokes. Pacifica used to refuse to even talk to us until, like, what, 3 summers ago? And when she did it was always like we were some, well, 'peasants.' Dipper was called Pine Tree by- uh, someone. A loonngg time ago. That and pine needles aren't very loose." Mabel laughed uneasily as both Dipper and Pacifica glared at her. "Anyway... I'm super glad you came! So, quick little intro-'duck'-tion, hehe, Pacifica, Billy- Billy, Pacifica!" Mabel beamed.

Pacifica gave him a quick scan with her eyes and said non-nonchalantly, "Did you sleep in the forest or something?"

"Uh..." Bill briefly wondered if any leaves were still on him or not and bit his lip.

"I'm just kidding, you're acting like you actually did." Pacifica laughed as she presented him a hand to shake. He tentatively took it and she shook his hand like she had practiced how to do so properly every day, which was possibly true, and released his hand.

He laughed uneasily and placed a smile on his face.

"But seriously, did something try to eat you or something?" Pacifica said gesturing at his sleeve.

"Yeah, a stupid goat," Bill said, frowning at it.

"Was it a brown one? With a dark spot on it's back and a cream-white chest?" Mabel said excitedly.

"Huh? Uh, maybe? I don't know..."

"If it was it was probably Gompers," Mabel said tilting herself forward and back.

"Uh, okay then," Bill said with an obliged smile.

Candy appeared beside him with a plate full of fruits and some chips.

"Ohh, Candy! Where'd you get that!" Mabel said, bouncing.

"The table over there-" she said pointing to it. Mabel rushed to it and instantly grabbed a plate.

Bill's eyes lingered on the food and realized an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. His mouth watered slightly as he looked over at the small table and the plate in Candy's hand. He had been ignoring the conversation that the kids had started as he found himself paining in want.

Food and drink as a Dream Demon was more of a decision based in the novelty of it. This was something he had never felt before and he couldn't shake it. Mabel came back with a plate almost overflowing and Bill bit his inner lip again. He excused himself from the circle of people silently, a blank look on his face. He grabbed a plate and piled everything he could onto it, and grasped a can of Pit Cola that was sitting in a cooler on the edge of the table. Shoveling food into his mouth, he strolled over towards the group again. He snapped open the can and downed it in an instant, hearing a satisfying twang of the pit on aluminum.

"Someone's hungry," Mabel said as she looked over him.

He paused a moment and glanced at them. Bill let a smile come to his lips and nodded. Dipper seemed to actually relax slightly as he saw this.

"You two are going to get me in trouble, eating all of those appetizers!" Pacifica complained with a smile.

"Sorry? Who else do I see eating it?" Mabel laughed, briefly adjusting her floral headband.

Bill smiled, throwing a full, plumb, deep red strawberry into his mouth.

"Hey, Billy, I was wondering, how long have you been here in Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked with a brow raised.

"Huh? Uh, well, since yesterday really," he said, finding a technical truth easiest to abuse.

"Really? Why're you in town?" Dipper pressed, looking at him with even more suspicion. He paused the conversation to figure out what to say. Such a simple question. It was always the simple things. It seemed like all the normal reasons to even think about visiting this town was not going to work easily.

"I'm really Bill Cipher the Dream Demon cursed by some evil creature to be in some kind of human form and I actually have no clue why I'm still in this dumb town outside of trying to get back to my original form. And I was really planning to use you and your sister to do that. So if that's all good with you, I'd like to do that before you guys kill me, _again_." Bill mused to himself, "Oh yeah, that and I almost forgot, I'm actually trapped in the town. No leaving the town limits for me! I'm stuck!... Boy, do I have issues."

"Uh, I'm visiting some family." Bill decided, allowing the time to continue it's natural path again.

"So are we!" Mabel exclaimed happily, "Actually, that used to be the main reason, but now that our Grunkles don't technically live here anymore, as they sail up the coast and stuff, so it's more like a summer-long reunion with family and friends."

"Who are you visiting? I know everyone in town." Pacifica stated with a light lifting tilt of her chin.

"Uh... my reclusive grandma. She lives on the outskirts of town; you probably don't know her." Bill lied quickly. Dipper's suspicious frown became a glare again.

"Okay..." Pacifica said, dropping her shoulders and head slightly.

"Is it that little old lady on the outskirts of town that threatened to stuff me for walking too close to her log?" Grenda said, her face told him she was completely serious.

"Uh... maybe?" Bill said, his voice slowly getting higher as his confusion with the people of this town rose.

"She sounds like a nice woman to have as a grandma." Candy said placidly.

"Yeah." Mabel agreed with an uneasy laugh and a carefully placed smile.

"Uh, I don't think-" Dipper trailed off. Mabel had given him a glare that told him not to inject his opinion out in this situation and he pouted slightly.

"No, she's insane, I know it." Bill placed his opinion out there with a guilty smile.

Dipper gave Mable a look that almost practically said ' _see_ ' for him. Mabel giggled.

"Well, to be honest, everyone in this town is insane," Pacifica said blatantly.

This was close to how the rest of the time passed. Slowly conversations started to evolve into other ones and plates were re-filled later on. Candy and Grenda left within an hour after Candy's mom had stopped talking with Mr. Northwest.

"Well, we better get going. See ya later Pacifica, 'Billy'." Dipper said as he started backward across the room.

"Yep, bye guys," Mabel said with an enthusiastic wave and a twist on her heel. She bolted to the door and waved again, "Byes!" Dipper rolled his eyes and quickened his pace and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Northwest for having them.

"Bye!" Pacifica waved and let a smile linger on her face before turning to Bill, "Okay, you tell me now or you may never see the light a day ever again."

"Excuse me?" Bill said with a bewildered look on his face.

"What are you hiding? I know when someone is hiding something, and I know Dipper is suspicious of you too."

"I-"

"No lies. No excuses. No 'I don't know what you're talking about, Pacifica'." She glared after she bobbed her head to her words as if she was trying to mimic him.

"Really?" Bill Cipher hummed.

"Alright. I'm not really a human." a triangle chimed.

"Because I'm getting confused." Bill decided to say with a tilt of his head.

She sneered at him, "Just don't hurt the Pines. They've been through enough as it is."

"Like what? They seem perfectly normal."

"People are good at hiding their issues. I've got a feeling you know a lot about that." Bill looked her over and frowned at her. "You're not really visiting your old Grandma, right?"

"Welp, she knows, she's going to kill you now," the triangle insisted.

"What do you mean Billy needs somewhere to stay? I thought he was visiting his Grandma!" Mabel complained, tapping on her phone as she rolled her eyes at Dipper.

"What? Well, yeah, the guest room is still open I guess... But I still- he what?! Why?"

"What?"

"It's Pacifica, she says that Billy lied and that he actually ran away from home," Mabel informed him as she pulled the phone to her chest.

"He did?" Dipper shrugged, "Well, that makes more sense than visiting his crazy grandma."

"Dipper!"

"What? It does."

"Yeah, I'll have to ask Grunkle Stan and probably Soos, but, I'm pretty sure he could stay here... We don't have to _feed_ him, do we? Of course. Fine."

"Wait, he's going to stay here?"

"Okay, yeah, no problem. Bye." Mabel hung up and gave Dipper an exasperated groan. "Dipper, I'm not ready."

"Is he actually going to stay here?" Dipper repeated.

"If Grunkle Stan says yes. Which, is very likely, because, you know, the whole runaway thing. He's too cute to be a runaway... Why did he have to be a runaway?" she straightened up from her place lying on her bed, "Why did he lie though?"

"Wouldn't you? You literally became his friend yesterday."

"Yeah, but doesn't he have better friends he can go to?"

"If he came to town yesterday and is a runaway, do you think he had many friends he could go to?"

"No... Oh fine, you and your logic." Mabel complained.

"Actually, it's all coming together now. He was really suspicious earlier, but, this is making a bit more sense than what I was thinking."

"Oh, yeah, you probably thought he was some kinda siren or something that wanted to kill us."

"What? It's possible!"

Mabel tilted up on the tips of her toes and back down on the ball of her foot as she watched her Grunkle frown at her.

"On one condition. He has to work in the store for Soos."

"He'll do it. I'm sure."

"Alright then."

"Great."

"Who's going to tell Ford?" Stan said quietly.

"You do it."

"He's your friend." Her grunkle countered.

"He's your brother."

"He's your Grunkle."

"So?"

"I'll tell Ford if you frickin' stop!" Dipper finally yelled.

"Tell me what?" Ford announce himself, looking at them all with a light curiosity.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper said with an uneasy smile.

"Okay, now I know it's going to be something I won't like."

Dipper laughed uneasily and Mabel gave him a slight nudge in the form of her eyebrows.

"Alright. So, uh," Dipper bit his thumb and started quickly, "-Mabel agreed to harbor this runaway kid that we met the other day and Grunkle Stan agreed to let him in if he works in Shack, so can he stay here until he finds somewhere else?"

"Uh... I might need to hear that again, but, sure. I think."

Dipper loosened and let out a relieved sigh. Mabel was holding back her laughter and Stan smiled.

"Th- Thanks." Mabel finally managed without bursting into a fit of giggles.


	3. Shack Sweet Shack

Bill should have kept his now existent mouth shut. Pacifica had insisted that she drive him to the Pines household after getting a text from Mabel.

"So why'd you run away?" Pacifica said calmly as she drove.

"Because," Bill muttered.

"Great reasoning there," the triangle laughed.

"I get it you know," she said, "Your parents expect you to be perfect, someone you're not, and then before you know it you don't even know yourself."

"Uh."

Pacifica put on a smile, "So, in exchange for rent you're gonna have to work in the Shack shop."

"What?"

"It's a Stan Pines rule. Soos runs the place most of the time, but he's almost, too polite when it comes to managing new workers. It's kinda been a revolving door since Wendy left for college."

"Huh."

"So, overall, don't ask for a raise and you should be fine in the Stan Pines world."

"What about Ford?" Bill found himself asking.

"Ford? Heh, you've actually met that guy already?"

"I- asked for directions to your house from Soos, we- crossed paths."

"It's just, I hardly see him, most people don't really see him. I guess he's nice."

"That's- it?"

"What do you expect, I see the man maybe twice a year."

"Alright, okayy," Bill sighed and turned to watch as trees blurred by.

Shutting the car door, Bill looked over the front entrance of the Mystery Shack. At least this arrangement is convenient. Mabel swung open the door and dragged Dipper along as she went to greet Pacifica and him.

"Hi, hi, hello," Mabel said with a restless foot tapping the dirt.

"One 'hi' is enough," Dipper whispered to his sister.

"Hi," Bill muttered, "So, apparently I'm your captive for a while?"

Mabel let out a shriek of a laugh, "You're not our captive!"

Dipper groaned, "I think it was supposed to be a joke."

"Not really," a triangle corrected Dipper.

"I know, I knowww," Mabel said. Bill glanced between Pacifica and Dipper, attempting to silently inquire why Shooting Star was acting so strange. Dipper must have recognized the silent plea and simply shrugged.

"Thanks, Pacifica," Dipper said somewhat jokingly, with a smile, "Uh, I guess I can show you around, Billy."

Bill suddenly realized Pacifica might expect him to thank her for the drive. Which, he was not thankful for in reality, seeing as he could have much more easily and quickly teleport himself there. With a resigned sigh, Bill smiled, "Thank you Pacifica."

"No problem," Pacifica smiled as she gave Mabel a strange look.

"So, this is the shop, Pacifica told you you're gonna have to work in here, right?" Dipper glanced at Bill for some kind of conformation and then continued, "don't touch that it's Wendy's," Dipper said, pointing to a stack of magazines, "and so it that chair, so you're gonna have to find a different one, actually, just, don't touch anything that you don't have to." Dipper finally decided with a nod. With that he continued on into the house.

"Bathroom," Dipper muttered as they passed it, "Kitchen's that way. Living room."

Bill was half inclined to say he knew where everything was in this house as he followed Dipper up the stairs.

"Spare bedroom, this is where you get to sleep. If you have a nightmare please don't bother anyone and just suck it up."

"Why-" Bill looked over the teenager with a raised brow. A shriek came from outside and both boys jumped.

"Sorry!" was heard.

Dipper closed his eyes, his arms shacking, "God Mabel," he whispered.

"You okay?" Mabel called loudly.

Dipper let out a breath, "Yeah, fine!" Dipper sighed and turned to Bill, "Alright, you don't talk about that and I won't talk about that. Agreed?"

"I'm okay with that." Bill nodded.

"So, uh, don't mess with the vending machine, don't bother my Grunkles about too much, actually, if you have any questions on anything, go ask Soos. You know Soos, right?"

"I met him yesterday."

"Uh, okay, cool. Um- try not to be too loud, and, don't freaking mess with Mabel. She's actually more likely to kill you than me," Dipper said with a smirk.

Bill pursed his lips and nodded slowly, "I'll, keep that in mind."

Dipper tapped his side, looking around the hallway, "Uh, you don't have any extra clothing by chance?" Dipper muttered.

Bill glanced down at the goat-gnawed sleeve, then cracked a smile, "Yeah, not really."

Dipper let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, um, you can borrow some of mine."

"Bye-bye!" Mabel cheered from outside as Pacifica's car drove off.

Dipper glanced in the direction of the sound and then shook his head, "Come on."

Bill followed Dipper into his and Mabel's room and looked over the lack of decoration on Dipper's end of the room. In stark contrast to Mabel's.

Dipper rummaged through his clothing and looked over Bill.

"Here." Dipper huffed throwing a t-shirt and then a pair of shorts at Bill.

Bill glanced down at the clothing and then back around the room.

Mabel pounded up the stairs and then smiled as she slid into the room, "Sharing clothes now bro-bro?"

Dipper groaned, "Billy, you're going to the mall tomorrow and get yourself some clothing of your own."

Bill nodded quietly and stood at an awkward standstill. Dipper stood up, and pushed Bill from the room, "Out, go change."

With that, the door was slammed shut and Bill nodded quietly and began fiddling with the outfit he had been given.

"Well that was nice." a triangle scoffed.

"Uh-huh," Bill responded absentmindedly.

"Billy!" Mabel called, "Come on, you need to meet my Grunkles!" she jogged up to him, taking his arm, and then dragged him along with her.

"Wait-what? I do? I did."

"Also, you look very weird with my brother's clothes on," Mabel said with a giggle.

Bill made a mild attempt at a laugh and attempted to keep up with Mabel's quick pace.

Mabel dragged him along into various places within the house after being unable to find her Grunkles in the living room, or kitchen, or shop, or outside on the poach, she gave up her search. Finally letting go of Bill's arm.

He rubbed his arm absently as he looked at her.

"Humf, they must be out or something. They were just here though."

"I've already met them actually," Bill explained.

"When?" Mabel said turning fully to him.

"Uh, yesterday? I asked for directions to the Northwest's yesterday, ran into Ford."

"Huh. When did you do that?"

"I- don't know, I left the mall because I didn't really, have any money, or reason to be there, and, um, yeah."

Mabel nodded and then sighed, "I wanted to introduce you though. Or at least tell them you're here."

"Hey, who's making dinner?" Dipper asked as he entered the living room.

"Not me!" Mabel said quickly, "And I couldn't find Stan or Ford."

"They downstairs?"

Mabel jerked her head toward Bill and Dipper seemed to suddenly realize he was in the room.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "So I'm making food? If you trust me with that I'm gonna just end up making popcorn."

Mabel giggled, "You know what? How about the boy's cook and the girl can finish some scrap-booking and knitting." she said, pushing Bill from her side to in front of Dipper.

"I don't think I-" Bill attempted to say.

"Nonsense! No one can be a worse cook than Dipping-sauce!" she giggled.

Dipper folded his arms, "Which is why I shouldn't cook."

"You two can work together, and I'll try to figure out where the heck our Grunkles went," Mabel smiled and left the two as she took out her phone.

"I'm starting to think she wants to leave you alone with Pine tree," a triangle commentated.

Dipper and Bill watched her go before looking at each other. Dipper put on a strange frowning face. Bill couldn't tell what exactly that face meant.

Dipper sighed, "Tell me you know how to cook something."

"Not at all actually," Bill said with a smile.

"Great," Dipper huffed in heavy sarcasm, "Spaghetti?"

"That long stringy pasta?"

"Where are you from? You been in a hole for the first half of your life?" Dipper laughed.

"Uh, no, why would I-" Bill seemed to be hit by a sudden realization, "Oh, joke," he muttered.

Dipper smiled, "Alright, let's see what's in our kitchen."

Mabel frowned at her phone as it only ended up on the voicemail once again. She decided to text them instead. The boys laughed from downstairs and Mabel smiled softly. She moved out of the room as she typed, traveling back downstairs.

Dipper swore and a clatter of pots sounded.

"I think I'm broken," Bill complained.

Dipper let out a laugh.

"I couldn't get a hold of them, you think something could- What are you doing?" Mabel cried as she looked over the mess. Bill was lying on the floor, an avalanche of pans and pots scattered around him, and Dipper was doubled over in breathless giggles.

"I found someone who's worse than me in the kitchen," Dipper eventually managed.

Bill limply lifted his arm, "Ow."

"What happened?" Mabel said with a concerned frown.

"So we were messing around, he slipped trying to pull out that pot, and, yeah."

"What made it so funny?" Mabel said with a shake of her head.

"I don't know," Dipper gasped with a giggle, "Sorry Billy, come on," he giggled, holding out his hand.

Bill dazedly sat up and accepted the assistance, "It was kinda funny," Bill smirked.

Mabel shook her head, "What are you two trying to make."

"What did you call it, long slippery pasta?"

"Stringy pasta," Bill smirked.

"Huh?"

"Spaghetti," Dipper giggled.

Mabel softly smiled, "Well I'm glad you two are having some fun, but I can't reach either of them."

Dipper's smile fell, after thinking a moment he sighed, "They're probably fine."

Mabel nodded, "It's just weird."

"So, Billy, you mind me asking why you ran away?" Dipper said, glancing over at Mabel as she happily knitted.

Bill glanced up from his stirring of pasta sauce as he sat on the counter, "I- um, would- rather not."

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, okay, I mean-"

"It's just I don't really know myself," Bill decided to say for some reason.

"Impulse control levels are low. Apparently," a triangle laughed.

Dipper furrowed his brow and considered the idea as he looked down at the floor, "Then why come to Gravity Falls?"

"Natural draw, I guess. I kinda ended up stuck here," Bill smirked.

He nodded with a smile, "That happens surprisingly often, huh?"

Bill giggled, "It does?"

"Dipper?" Mabel said slowly.

Dipper looked over at his sister, "What?"

"Dipper, it's flashing."

"What's flashing?" he inquired as he moved into the living room. Bill followed after, simple curiosity coming over him.

"Oh," Dipper said, leaning over the chair, "Is that Morse Code?"

"What? I'm confused," Bill huffed.

"You seem to be confused often," Mabel giggled.

Bill groaned, "What is the flashing device, and why Morse Code?"

Dipper sighed, "It's like, this communication device Grunkle Ford and I were messing with, Morse Code worked best. That must mean that this is Ford, they've got to be in some kind of danger."

Mabel frowned at the flashing device, "So what does it say?"

"Cave? Shift?" Bill said with a tilt of his head, "huh."

"Wait-what? You know Morse Code?" Dipper said with wide eyes.

Bill nodded, "Um, yeah."

"But, what does that even mean?" Mabel complained.

Dipper frowned, "Well, the cave could mean that one near- I know where we need to go. Come on." Dipper said, turning heel, running up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Bill inquired.

"I'm getting supplies, we have no idea what we might be walking into," Dipper said.

"But what about Billy, he can't stay here alone."

"Why would I be staying here?" Bill huffed with crossed arms, "That would get boring."

Dipper shook his head, "Billy can come with us, you just can't freak out or cause any extra trouble."

"I can attempt to do that," he said with a slightly forced smile.

Mabel sighed, "Alright, but about the second part of the message?"

"We'll figure it out while we get there!" Dipper exclaimed as he began collecting various items from their room, "Mabel, can you get the first aid kit?"

"Yep!" she leaped from her place and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Um, where exactly do you think we need to be going though?" Bill called as Dipper descended the stairs.

"There's a cave on a trail just outside the main part of town, not too far from the Multibear's," Dipper explained, "Which is an animal you probably don't know, it- it's a bear with lots of heads, don't question it. We should bring the communicator, you can be in charge of telling us if the message changes."

Bill nodded slowly and took the red flashing device and frowned at it, "Right," he huffed.

Dipper quickly grabbed his hat and placed it on his head as he moved about the home to gather the rest of his needed materials.

Bill began humming to himself in boredom as he followed after Pine tree and Shooting Star, hovering over the ground to avoid watching where he stepped.

"Bum dum doo," Bill sung, "!snamuh yllis, snamuh yllis, nossim eucser a no gniyd snamuh yllis, nossim eucser a no snamuh ylliS"

"Billy! Stop!" Dipper interrupted, "Please."

"What?" Bill said as he dropped himself to the ground.

Mabel giggled and turned around, "What language were you even singing in?"

"Ah, sdrawrof sdrawkcab."

"Can we just focus?" Dipper huffed.

"We're just hiking at this point Dip."

Dipper groaned and refocused himself on the compass.

"At least Billy knows how to have some fun," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard you," Dipper chimed.

Mabel giggled.

"I've got to hand it to ya Ford, you've really done it this time." Stan Pines grumbled.

"It is not my fault I miscalculated that the woman would be a shapeshifter."

"You really can't stop, can ya?"

"Just like you can't stop being a crook?" Ford huffed.

"Hey! How do you think that boat can stay afloat? At least my 'hobby' doesn't put us and the kids in harm's way every other Friday!"

"No! Instead, it ruins both of our reputations and leaves me having to clean up your mess!"

Stan groaned and folded his arms, "Why did you even want to go out so late to track that thing?"

"I believe it came from a breach in the temporal fabric."

"Tone down the geek-speak."

"I think it's from a different dimension!" Ford exclaimed.

"Great," Stan grumbled.

"I would now really like to get down, as the blood is rushing to my head," Ford complained as he hung upside-down back to back with his twin.

"Silence your bickering Humans!" the being's voice echoed and boomed, "You're giving me a headache!"


	4. Multidimensional Problem

Stan frowned, "Well you're giving my eyes a headache."

"Stan, must you resort to petty arguments?"

"Ford, must you be so uptight all the time?"

"I'm not uptight! I have more fun than you!"

Stan laughed. Ford cracked a smile, and quickly, both brothers were simply laughing.

Then their shapeshifter screeched, "Silence!"

The group of teenagers flinched at the noise. In the low light, Dipper took in heavy, shaky breaths. Shaking his head, he jogged in the dimly lit direction of the sound.

"Come on!" Dipper called, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Weaving into the trees further.

Mabel nodded, giving a concerned glance at Bill then running after her brother. Bill looked around the forest a moment, a frown stuck on his face.

"Shapeshifter," Bill growled. He whipped his head up, watching as the twins retreated further into the forest. This was trouble. Trouble was fun. He smirked, and moved to follow the younger Pines twins.

Dipper had ran out of breath as he reached the cave mouth. Poorly lit inside, his flashlight dimly illuminating the first half of the cold cave walls. He turned, watching as Mabel jogged through the trees to skid to a halt by her brother.

"Where's Billy?" Dipper asked.

"He should be right behind me-" she said, turning heel.

"What are you up here so late children?" A woman chided.

Dipper turned quickly, "W-what?"

"It's a little late for a hike, isn't it?" she said with a soft smile.

"We're 16, I think we could handle it," Mabel said with crossed arms.

The woman nodded, "It's just, there are plenty of nasty creatures out here."

"I've got bear spray," Dipper huffed, glaring at the woman.

"Good to hear." She smiled and moved closer toward the twins. They stumbled back, glancing between each other. "But I've seen much more than bears," her voice shifted. The next thing the twins knew, they had fallen onto the ground.

The shapeshifter loomed over them, "I'm assuming you're here for the cattery humans."

Dipper took in a sharp breath. A flash of a memory forcing his body to go ridged.

It shifted into some other being, with gigantic claws, and it pinned the teenagers down. Dipper gave a nod to Mabel and she kicked up her leg, and pulling down the creature's arm with her foot. It lost its grasp on her and Mabel scrambled out of the way before it could manage to recover and catch her once again.

Dipper was able to free his hands in the loosened grip, "Mabel!" he flung the bag at his sister and she managed to catch it.

The creature growled at her and quickly shifted into a strange multi-armed creature, sharp teeth snapping.

Mabel took out the crossbow. Shakily aiming, she shot its shoulder. Letting out a petrifying wail, it retaliated by picking Dipper up. He squirmed in the bone-crushing grasp. It attacked Mabel with a swing of a huge clawed arm. The girl dogged out of the way, breathing heavily as she kicked up dirt in her attempt. She screamed as another arm swung at her, and she skidded to the ground.

A blue energy hit the creature. It dropped Dipper quickly, turning toward the cause of distraction.

"Demon," it sneered.

Dipper rubbed his head, stumbling to a stand. Eyes widening, he scrambled to his sister.

The shapeshifter reverted to it's natural form and glared at the glowing gold eyes within the cover of trees.

"Your kind brought me here!" it cried, "I can find another way home, but I shall kill you all!"

"Try your best," Bill smirked.

"Mabel. Mabel, you okay?" Dipper shook his sister and Mabel groaned.

"Stop the earthquake," she moaned.

Dipper smiled, "Mabel!" he gave her an awkwardly positioned hug and Mabel shifted to look behind her brother.

"What- happened to the shapeshifter?"

Dipper turned his head and frowned, "It- got, distracted by something, I couldn't see what."

Mabel straightened, "Stan."

"And Ford. They must be in the cave." Dipper finished. The twins nodded and, with a backwards glance at the commotion within the forest, moved to run to their Grunkles.

Bill weaved through the trees, cursing the fact that most of his current power was minimal. It was the normal amount for a dream demon in possession of a human. Which, wasn't much. So, he ran from the tree-leaping creature with the very depleted amount of pride in himself running completely out.

"In the course of 42 hours, you have knocked yourself to a truly low abyss," the triangle criticized.

"Not helping!"

"Where's the careful manipulation and planning? You drop it when you tripped?"

"I have a plan," he countered against himself.

"I'm literally you. You don't have a plan."

"Shut up," Bill sung as he weaved a uncoordinated path through the trees.

"Turn around and show that thing who's got the upper hand!"

"Yeah! It does!" Bill grumbled, "I'm not completely stupid!"

"Then at least stand your ground and then you can say you died with some sort of pride intact."

"I don't want to die again, we talked about that already!" Bill complained.

"Tree," the triangle boredly pointed out.

Bill swore, "Tree!" he scrambled to a stop, and turned to smile at the perusing shapeshifter. He smirked.

"I've got a plan," he informed the triangle.

"Hip har-ro-ra for you. It's a horrible plan."

"Every plan's a horrible plan. The thing is to execute it wonderfully."

The shapeshifter shifted into a large creature with a exceptionally large spiked tail and platted exoskeleton.

Bill dropped his arms loosely at his sides, "Seriously?"

It used the tail to slam against the tree.

"Poison Tail Prawk, neat," he said with a impressed nod from his place against a tree a little off from where he had dogged from, "It really the best option though?"

"Die!" it screeched, sending an attack toward his current resting place. He tapped the plate of living armor from the opposite side and nodded.

"Not bad."

"Demon! Your tricks will not fool me!"

"They just did," Bill said from behind, taking the tail and pulling out the number of poison spikes.

It screamed at him, shifting briefly back into it's natural form before returning to a smaller tree dwelling creature. It hopped away and Bill nodded smugly to himself. He visually scanned the treetops for a hint of the small shapeshifter. The silence was broken by a rustle of leaves from below. Bill jumped, bringing forth a bright blue fire to his hand. A squirrel paused with a fearful look in it's tiny eyes and Bill let out a sigh, relaxing slightly.

It pounced on him from behind, shifting into a much larger animal mid-jump, digging clawed paws into his back.

"Kiddos!" Stan cheered.

"I was almost about to get us out," Ford said, continuing to fiddle with the laser within his modified Swiss army knife.

"Why- are you upside down?" Mabel giggled.

"Ask that to the shapeshifter," Stan said with a shrug.

"There's, only one, right?" Dipper asked with a frown, looking over the strange collection of items that didn't look normal.

Ford paused, "I- That's actually a good thought, we have no idea if another was pulled in."

Mabel looked up at her Grunkles, "Come on, how about we find out how to get you down."

Dipper nodded and glanced back out the cave mouth, "What did it even want? Why didn't it want to kill you- the last time we saw a shapeshifter it wanted to kill everyone."

Ford let out a choked noise, "That-"

Dipper quickly turned to his sister with a new thought, "Mabel- What happened to Billy?"

"Billy?" both Stan and Ford inquired. Mabel pulled a rope and the old twins fell to the ground.

Mabel stiffened, "What if he's in trouble?"

"He's out there with the shapeshifter, he's probably in trouble."

"Who's this Billy?" Ford asked, getting up fully and brushing himself off.

"The shapeshifter is still outside?" Stan groaned.

"We've got to find him," Dipper said, turning around, "I knew we should have left him home!"

"Don't leave strangers alone in my house," Ford pleaded.

"He's not a stranger," Mabel giggled.

Bill shook his head, "Stop being so annoying," he said gruffly to the triangle. Running again, Bill tried hard to ignore the new pain in his upper back.

"Just trying to help," it laughed.

The shapeshifter screamed at him and managed to scratch his arm. Bill took in a sharp breath and clenched the cut. He was quickly pushed against a tree and Bill laughed.

"Are you going to kill me or what?"

The shapeshifter turned its head, "The humans have escaped."

"They do that a lot, I could have told you that," Bill huffed.

It tilted its head, and glared at him, "Dream Demon. Why do they look for you? Your kind is nothing but evil."

Bill glanced behind them in an attempt to see what it was talking about. The triangle scoffed, "What is that thing talking about? The Pines aren't coming back for you."

Bill furrowed his brow and slowly huffed a laugh, "Yeah, right, they're not looking for me."

The shapeshifter returned to its original plan, "It matters not, you shall perish."

The crossbow arrow almost hit Bill's head. He glanced at the arrow and then back over at Mabel with wide eyes.

"Oops." she said softly. The shapeshifter turned around, keeping Bill in it's firm grasp.

"That's Billy?" Ford asked with disbelief.

The shapeshifter glared at them, "Must you humans be so annoying?"

"It's kinda how we are," Stan shrugged.

"Let him go," Dipper demanded.

"No," it announced, "His kind trapped me here, his kind shall die!"

"If you're trapped then let us help you get back home," Mabel said, lowering her crossbow, "But you have to stop attacking everyone!"

The creature leaned down and looked over the group of humans, "You can return me?"

Ford nodded, "I believe we can, I can find another breach, it goes two ways."

"But you have to let Billy go," Mabel said with a nodd to her brother.

It turned around and glared at Bill, "Fine." It dropped him slightly violently, and Bill stuck his tongue out at the shapeshifter from his place on the ground.

It hissed at him and shifted into the woman, "Return me home. Please."

Stan gave a smug glance at Ford and his twin rolled his eyes.

The shapeshifter watched Bill with a weary glare, occasionally focusing it's attention on Ford's attempt to create a device that could both ensure the breach went to the dimension the creature wanted, and also close the breach afterward. Dipper pointed out a few things he had thought would work. Ford nodded and went to work, occasionally suggesting the shapeshifter help him collect items.

"How did you get it so mad at you?" Mabel laughed as she wrapped Bill's bleeding arm in gauge. The shapeshifter glared at them and folded it's arms.

"I threw a rock at it?" Bill suggested, shrugging lightly, watching Mabel bandage him with intense interest.

Dipper raised a brow, "Mabel shot it with a crossbow, and you throwing a rock at it made it want to kill all of humanity?"

Bill shrugged, smirking slightly, "Maybe I'm just that annoying."

Dipper shook his head, returning to watch his Grunkle work.

Mabel clipped the bandaging together.

"This feels weird," Bill huffed, moving his arm like it was a new appendage.

"Bye!" Mabel cheered at the shapeshifter as it traveled through the bright multi color portal breach. Ford closed the portal and nodded.

"That should do it. I hope that closed the breach as well." Ford said as he glanced down at his device, "I hope."

Ford glanced at the teenagers and sighed, "Dipper, can I talk to you?"

Dipper glanced at his sister and then Bill, "Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you for your help on this," Ford said with a wave of the device in his hand as he walked to the Shack's porch.

Dipper nodded and rubbed his head, "So, what is it?"

"I have reason to believe that there will be more breaches and I do not believe we can contain them all." Ford said gravely, wrapping his hands behind his back.

Dipper frowned, "How do you think this started?"

"Bill Cipher's Weirdmageddon may have started it. I had been detecting various oddities over the years, but I didn't see what was happening until that creature came through, though I hadn't expected it was actually a breed of shapeshifter."

"Wait- so, this- He- he can't come back though, right?" Dipper's arms shook and he crossed his arms.

Ford glanced at Stan as he talked to Bill with a smile, and then glanced back at Dipper, "I-"

"Right?" Dipper said, his face heavily contorted into worry, "Grunkle Ford, please."

Ford gave him a smile, "Bill Cipher is not coming back, don't worry Dipper. We can handle this."

Dipper gave him a light nod, eyes flickering between various uninteresting items, "Okay."


	5. A Triangle in a Store

Ford had insisted Mabel get checked for a concussion after they had recounted every event, and Stan and Dipper volunteered to go with her. 'Billy' for some reason unknown to Ford, had insisted he stay at the house. So, Ford watched Bill with a wary eye. Bill sat on the kitchen table's chair, poking curiously at the scabbed scratches on his legs. Bill turned his attention to Ford and smiled.

Ford forced a smile and Bill glanced just slightly to the right of him, and made a strange face of mild annoyance. Ford shifted and attempted to find the line of sight from the strange boy and frowned.

Bill sighed as the triangle laughed at it's own suggestion. Bill returned his gaze to Ford, absently picking at a scab on his leg.

"So," Bill muttered, "Do you usually do that?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"You know," Bill started slowly, bobbing his head slightly, "Do stuff, like with the Shapeshifter."

"Get kidnapped by strange creatures? It does happen surprisingly often, actually."

"No, no, I, I mean, like, helping 'things' get back home and stuff."

Ford considered that a moment with a frown and sighed, "Only sometimes, it's hard to figure out the reasons behind a creature's behavior, I- Dipper and Mabel are more likely to find that out actually." Ford smiled lightly.

"So, if you knew why it was doing what it did, then you would try to help it?" Bill concluded softly.

"I would say so, yes," Ford said with a nod.

Bill nodded and smiled.

Ford looked at Bill with a confused frown, he was strangely familiar still, but he just couldn't place who he reminded him of.

"Hey, you having an existential crisis in here or something?" Dipper huffed from behind the bathroom door.

"No?" Bill said slowly from within the bathroom, his voice echoing slightly, glancing at the triangle floating with a smug look on it's face. He dabbed his fingers against the bleeding arm and then wrapped it back up.

"Hurry up, I've gotta go!" Dipper groaned.

"Your flesh-prison can handle one more minute with not being gross!" the triangle complained back.

"Are you going to be here 24-7 now or what?" Bill huffed to the triangle.

"Forgetting who I am now, are we?"

Bill nodded slowly and sighed, "I don't think my head can handle much longer being like this."

"Day 3 in human-hood and already about to crack?"

"I'm not sure if I'm actually becoming more sane or less."

"Billy, come on!"

"Five minutes!" he snapped back.

Dipper groaned, tapping his foot impatiently.

Bill sighed, glared at the triangle and then opened the door. He marched past Dipper and turned to go upstairs into the room given to him. He was not alone for very long though.

Mabel opened the door without so much as a knock and smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

"Where am I going?" Bill said with concerned look at the girl.

Mabel shook her head, "Are we sure _you_ didn't get a concussion?"

"Yes?" Bill said glancing at the triangle and then back to Mabel.

She giggled and sighed, "The mall?"

"Mall?" Bill repeated.

"Clothes." Mabel huffed with a gesture toward all of Bill.

"Oh, those- things." The triangle laughed at him. Bill groaned and tried to ignore him, "Do we have to do that today?"

"Do you want to use Dip's clothes for the rest of time? It's- not exactly the best fit."

Bill frowned at the shorts and then sighed, "I don't have any money."

"We've got you covered, don't worry, Soos is calling it your, um, work supplies cash."

"Um, okay?"

"I call shotgun!" Dipper called as they walked out of the house.

"No way, I get shotgun!" Mabel said, turning into a run. The twins raced to the car as Bill walked with a confused frown.

Soos smiled at them as Dipper cut just ahead of Mabel and took a hold of the handle of the car door. Mabel let out a loud noise in complaint. Bill casually caught up to the twins and took the backseat with a curious look at Dipper climbing into the front seat and Mabel grumbling about him cheating as she jumped into the backseat.

"Why, was that so important?" Bill muttered.

Mabel laughed, "Sometimes Billy, I swear you were born three days ago."

Bill shrugged and put on his seat-belt.

"And I was sure you were dead three days ago," the triangle laughed.

The ride wasn't mildly interesting in the least. The twins and Soos sang along to the radio on occasion, and 'small talk' was at it's prime within the confines of the vehicle. Overall, simply boring. Outside the fact that the tag-along triangle gave it's commentary throughout the whole thing which was more annoying than fun or interesting. There was a moment where Bill wondered how he could possibly be annoyed at himself, and then the vehicle stopped.

"Here's this-" Soos said cheerfully, handing Bill a good number of green paper. Bill inspected the item and giggled slightly at it's art.

"Thanks," Bill said with a smile.

"Come on Billy, let's get goin'!" Mabel cheered, jumping from her seat, "I can help you pick out some cool stuff."

Dipper snickered, "Yeah, 'cool'."

Bill shrugged and got out of his seat to follow after the humans.

"Have fun!" Soos called.

"Will do!" Mabel said with a salute and a giggle. Soos laughed and began to pull back out onto the road.

"Ooh!" Mabel shrieked, quickly moving to look at another t-shirt with a odd rainbow creature.

Dipper sighed, "We're going to be stuck here forever if we follow her." Bill, watching Mabel look over the other messages and images in the rack, was inclined to agree. "Mabel, we're going to go to the men's section, because this shopping trip is for Billy-" Dipper said, "Meet you up at the Slush?"

Mabel nodded, "Kay. But this t-shirt is adorable!" she cried happily.

Dipper groaned, "Come on," Dipper directed Bill with a wave and began to walk away from his sister.

Bill gave a backwards glance at Mabel before following after Dipper. Upon reaching the designated section, Bill was slightly disappointed.

"There's a strange lack of color, isn't there?" the triangle huffed.

"This- is it?" Bill asked.

"Um," Dipper looked around, "Yeah?"

Bill pouted a moment before wandering into the section, there was much more interesting options within the section Mabel had been cooing over.

"So, um, you don't think, yesterday, was, weird. Right?"

"There's a difference between weird and freaking out and running away because it was that impossible and odd." Bill said in time with the triangle that had earlier been nixing every fashion choice.

"In other words, yes, it was weird. But everything is a little weird, right?" Bill said with a smile.

Dipper smiled, "Heh, yeah, I guess, huh?"

"Now help me pick something because all of this looks bad to the demon on my shoulder."

Dipper considered that sentence for a moment before laughing, "Yeah, alright."

Mabel waited for the boys somewhat impatiently. Her phone pinged and she glanced down at it.

"How's it going w/ Billy?" it read. Pacifica was strangely invested in this.

Mabel smiled, "Dip's getting along with him pretty well. And he's not too much trouble."

"That's good." was sent back, "nothing problematic happen yet?"

Mabel frowned, "not really?"

"That- is not as promising."

"We may have came across some non-local 'wildlife'."

"I am sighing rn."

Mabel giggled, and looked up again for the boys. "He seems okay w/ it tho." she decided to reply.

"That your family has a insane tendency to cross paths with monsters?"

"Maybe?" Mabel tapped her foot and frowned, "gtg, boys are taking far too long for clothing."

"How the hell does this happen two times in a row?" Dipper yelled as he used a pair of jeans as like a tug of rope with the otherworldly creature. The thing was soft, small, and adorable. Until you looked at it's teeth and the acidic saliva. It made a soft, almost playful growling noise as it shredded Dipper's makeshift line of defense.

Bill was trying his hardest to remember which dimension the small rodent-like creature was from.

"Question," Bill said.

"Shoot!" Dipper said as he attempted to search for some form of corral or something he could sedate the thing with.

"It's small, there's probably more then one."

"That was not a question," Dipper sung.

"Where's it's kin?" Bill inquired as he moved away from the slobbery thing.

"Can we just worry about the one?" Dipper said with a glare at Bill.

Bill shrugged.

The triangle huffed, "Fine, don't accept a simple thing to think about."

Dipper turned as two shoppers paused in their walk and stared at the scene. The small creature turned and widened it's eyes at the new options to chase.

"Nope!" Dipper announced, "Out, run, don't talk to it," he said, shooing the people away.

Bill leaned down and clicked at the creature. Mabel jogged up from the other end of the store.

It turned around and tilted it's head. He summoned the blue flame to his hand and with a soft motion, the magic caused the thing to stumble into sleep. Bill stood up and shook out his hand.

Dipper turned around and frowned at the now sleeping creature, "What the- What happened?"

Bill shrugged, "I think it's asleep."

Dipper gawked at him and then it, he frowned into mild suspicion, "Did- you see what happened to it?"

"I was a little distracted by the fact that it stumbled into sleep."

Mabel finally decided to announce herself, "Um, I uh, saw-" she locked eyes with Bill and he found his breathing difficult, "Um- I think I saw some kinda dart graze it. Someone must have tranquilized it."

Bill raised a brow at her and she winked.

"That- was strange," the triangle commented.

Dipper was too busy frowning at the fallen animal to notice the small exchange, "Really? Who would have done that?"

"What about the others?" Bill decided to direct the conversation.

"There's more?" Mabel asked.

"Billy thinks there's more, something about being a small rodent."

"And multiplying quickly, yeah, okay, huh," she finished, nodding, "So, should we split up and try to find the nest and make sure that no-one disturbs it until we find out where they came from?"

Dipper nodded, "Good plan, okay. Whoever finds it, um, just, text everyone else."

"I don't have a phone," Bill said gruffly.

"You don't?" Dipper said in mild disbelief.

Mabel smiled, "That's alright, then you can come with me."

"Maybe I should- just-"

"Avoid you for the rest of time!" the triangle finished the thought.

"-stay here and make sure this thing doesn't wake up anytime soon." Bill suggested uneasily.

Dipper nodded, "Makes sense, okay, Mabel, you head that way, I'll check where we met this guy." Dipper said, directing his sister in the opposite direction.

She nodded watched Dipper turn and walk in his direction. She glanced at Bill and gave him a strange look, that he couldn't exactly pinpoint. With that, she moved to her directed location.

Bill sighed and sat down next to the sleeping creature.

"She's probably gonna kill me now," Bill decided.

"Not like that's new or anything though," the triangle giggled.

Bill sighed and drummed his fingers on the ground.

Mabel hummed to herself uncertainly, "He's, he's some kinda creature. Shapeshifter? Ha, no, they don't have magic blue fire that can put animals to sleep. Wait- do they? I don't even know," she muttered under her breath. Wandering, somewhat pointlessly, she continued to muse what he could possibly be, "I guess I just have to ask him, don't I? Heh, like that's gonna be easy, he's going to start avoiding me now, isn't he?"

She jumped as a metal rack crashed to the ground. She stared at the fallen item with her mind and her heart racing. No creature around for her to see, but no people either.

A scream came from the other end of the store. "Dipper."

"Why is it _always_ me!" Dipper complained as he ran from the mass of the creatures, he fumbled with pulling out his phone. Dropping it, losing it to the animals, Dipper yelped.

Bill turned his head with a frown.

"I found them!" Dipper yelled. The pack of animals turned the corner after him at a frightening pace.

Eyes widening, he picked up the one sleeping next to him and leapt out of the way.

"What did you do?" Bill complained loudly in time with the triangle.

Dipper ignored him and turned a corner sharply. They followed after him and Dipper shrieked again.

"What am I even supposed to do with that!" Bill complained as the horde of things ran off, a mess in their wake.

"You know, keeping them alive so that they can help us is getting harder every second," the triangle grumbled.

Mabel skidded to a halt, "What- Dipper!"

"Yell later, them now!" Dipper cried as he ran.

Mabel turned to a run, "Well how did you keep the other one-"

"That was just one!"

She glanced back, finding that Bill had ran after the creatures, the first, sleeping one in his arms like one would carry a cat. What he was thinking with taking it was beyond her.

"Alright, how about we corral them somewhere-" Dipper decided.

"Where?" Mabel huffed, "there's nowhere to corner them into without getting stuck ourselves."

"And they have some kinda acid spit, so-"

"They have what?"

"We've got to catch them somehow," Dipper huffed.

* * *

Author note-Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me and I hope you keep on with me. (and please, send reviews and help me make it even better, I love reading your thoughts and your input.) -Why didn't anyone tell me about the most annoying grammar error ever? XP


	6. Fluffy Evil Creatures

Bill hated that he couldn't really remember all the tricks to dealing with the wildlife of all those worlds. If he could, he would have stopped this long before now. He should have been able to at least name the breed.

Bill found the perfect corner to turn into and ran parallel to the chaos and then met the twins in the front of the chase. Bill ran backward and smiled.

"Mabel, because they're chasing Dipper, you go get a box, sturdy, something they probably can't dissolve quickly. I think metal," Bill directed.

Mabel nodded firmly and then parted from the chase, getting followed by a spare few of the creatures.

Bill frowned, watching the creatures part from their pack with a sigh. He turned to Dipper, "Okay, now you're gonna help me trap them, we're going to take our new friend here, put him in whatever box or crate she finds, and then we make sure they all go in there to check on their pack member, and push the crate up and, that should work."

Dipper frowned at Bill then nodded, "Sure, what if they dissolve the crate though?"

"We'll just have to work fast," Bill said with a smirk.

Mabel glanced behind her and frowned at the creatures. She shook her head to ignore it and focused herself on the task of something to use. Turning sharply, she nearly fell into the metal crate full of half-price items. Her eyes widened and she tipped it over, dumping all the things within it. The creatures following after her backed up and looked over the clothing on the ground. They moved over top it and Mabel backed up. She tipped her crate back over slowly. All the creatures were on top of the clothing, moving toward her. Mabel moved quickly, scooping up the pile of clothing and the animals with a fluid, dramatic, sweep. One bit through the pile and Mabel hastily dropped them into the crate, letting out a whine. She looked over the bite, it wasn't too bad. Until she took into account the acidic saliva was burning through her skin. Giving off a yellowish foaming bubble within the indents and tear of her skin. She took in a sharp breath and took the edge of the cart and pulled the wheeled it along with her. The animals within the crate let out sharp squeals.

The animals chasing Dipper turned down an aisle and left Dipper to find the source of the cries. Bill sighed, letting the animals run ahead to where ever Mabel was.

"I'm going to go ahead and find Mabel, then I can help her get the rest of these guys in whatever crate she trapped the ones that followed her in, and you follow behind them, making sure we don't have any stranglers." Bill decided, taking off into a run down the aisle parallel to the one the animals took.

Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but then followed after the creatures with a shake of his head.

Bill caught up to Mabel just slightly behind the creatures. "Shooting Star!" he called, as she fended off the group with the cart.

Mabel whipped her head around to look at him with wide eyes. Her arms went stiff.

"Tip the crate!" Bill said.

"But-"

"They won't escape because the others are gonna check on them before they can."

Mabel looked skeptical but quickly tipped the crate and they moved toward them. Bill moved closer and put the sleeping one inside the cart and almost all the animals of the group leaped in to check on the trapped ones. Mabel tipped the cart back up and they watched Dipper run up.

"There," Bill huffed, looking over the group of animals squirming around the crate, "Now, you wouldn't happen to have that portal-device, would you?"

Dipper frowned, "No? But even so, what if they're actually not from a different dimension, it's not like we can ask them."

Mabel looked intently at Bill and nodded, "I think Billy's right to think it's another breach-animal. Did you see how many things were pulled into that cave? Those were not from Earth, and we've never come across these creatures before."

"They're going to find out the crate is dissoluble sometime soon anyway," Bill huffed.

"Okay, I'll ask Grunkle Ford to bring it and we can send them back to whatever dimension he thinks they should be in."

"Sounds good to me," Mabel said with a nod.

Bill folded his arms, "Fine."

Mabel looked at the bite, it was growing worse, it was fizzing bubbling white foaming around the marks and the skin around it was getting discolored. Bill frowned at her and took a hold of her arm.

"It bite you?"

Mabel nodded.

Bill groaned, "Why are you humans so fragile?" he muttered under his breath. Mabel stared at him.

Bill sighed as the triangle laughed, "Stop talking to yourself out loud, you'll start revealing everything!" He nodded and looked back at Mabel's wound.

"Water and hydrogen peroxide," he said, pointing to it.

"Uh, I'll do that."

"Now preferably," Bill huffed, "Unless you want a hole in your arm forever."

Ford arrived fairly quickly. Ford assessed the creatures and suggested a dimension they most likely belonged to. Bill watched Ford use the device intently, observing every trick and inner working.

"Let's get these guys out of here before they escape and terrorize and melt people with their adorableness," Ford said, finishing setting the device.

Dipper shook his head and sighed, "Yeah, alright. Let's do this, okay?"

Bill magically fixed the setting to the dimension he was now nearly certain they truly belonged in and watched the portal open. Dipper tipped the crate just enough that the creatures could flood out of it and into the portal. Dipper checked to make sure all of them were gone and then the portal closed. Bill looked over the place where the breach left and nodded. A slight sense of pride bubbling up in him.

"Pst," a child's voice called for attention very indiscreetly, "Cipher."

Bill straightened and turned his attention to the small child. He tilted his head and then his eyes widened, "Tetris, what-"

The dream demon sighed heavily and directed him to follow her.

Bill glanced back toward the twins, who were trying to figure out where these new creatures were coming from exactly with Ford. Bill resigned and followed after.

"Okay Tetris, what in the hell are you wearing?"

"I know, it's a terrible host, fastest one I could get, though," she said, fiddling with the kid's skirt. "How are you alive?" the demon whispered.

"That- is a long story," Bill muttered.

"I have time," Tetris huffed.

"And I don't, so, what's your deal?"

Tetris frowned, "I'm pretty sure your 'Shooting Star' is onto you."

"I'm fully aware of that development," Bill grumbled.

"Everyone still thinks you're dead."

"I'm aware of that as well. I would actually like to keep it that way for now."

"Why? You're always such a showman."

Bill scoffed, "I am not."

"Bill, are you okay?"

"Nope," Bill said with a wide grin, "I'm horrible actually."

Tetris folded her arms and frowned at him, "So, what's going on?"

Bill laughed, "Tetris, you know me well enough to know I'm not gonna tell you."

"Yeah, and I know well enough that you'll never stop calling me Tetris."

"But you are a Tetris."

"You would call yourself Triangle, wouldn't you?" Bill gave Tetris a guilty smile and she sighed, "What is wrong with you?"

"I enjoy my insanity, thank you very much, Ms. Geometric Logic pants."

"I'm talking about the- I don't even know, you don't look the same."

"That-" Bill laughed, "I died my hair, no, heh, if anything, it might be the fact that this isn't a host."

"Wait-" Tetris looked him up and down, "How?"

"Perfect question," Bill announced with a little dance and a pretend microphone imagined into his hand, "I have literally no idea," Bill smirked.

"So that's why you don't want anyone to know you're alive, you're trying to minimize your ego's wounds."

"I am very humble mind you," Bill frowned.

Tetris glared at him and shook her head, "I'm going to come back when I get a better host. You, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Anything you'd do is boring," Bill complained.

"Exactly," Tetris smirked.

Bill sighed and let his limbs drop to his side. Tetris ran off with a wave.

"Who was that?" Mabel asked.

Bill jumped, and turned around, "Um, random kid?"

"What were you talking about?"

"Dogs?" Bill said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, okay?"

Bill forced a smile, "Look at the time, we should probably finish up buying my clothing and get out of this store." Bill walked briskly away from her and Mabel watched him leave with a suspicious frown

* * *

Sorry, this one is so much shorter than my norm. But, time management, revising going horribly, (I've literally written and deleted and re-wrote three times already) and, you've had to wait for weeks, so, I've decided to post what I have. I'm almost done with this gigantic event I'm setting up and I'll most likely get back to normal updating schedule soon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. Gives me my motivation some days. You are all amazing, stay weird friends.

PS: How do you all like the new pic? I'm super happy with it. PM me about it if you want. :) (This honestly applies to any cover-art.)

Firefall~


	7. Suspicions Kindly Confirmed

"I have to what?" Bill exclaimed, "That was not a part of the deal!"

Stan laughed to himself as he passed by and Soos gave him a puppy-dog-eyed- frown, "Dude, come on, it's not terrible."

"I am not cleaning this place every morning, look at it! It's all dust and dirt, and I'm certainly not cleaning the bathroom!"

"Look, how 'bout I clean the bathrooms and you do the sweeping and mopping?"

Bill raised a brow with a smirk, "How about I just do the sweeping and instead of mopping I rearrange the shelves to a more, I'll say, eye-catching, arrangement."

Soos considered it with a bob of his head and Stan came back in, "Soos, just say no, whatever the devilish teenager tries to con you into, just say no."

"I- oh, okay, yes, Mr. Pines." Soos saluted him and then frowned, "Or- wait-" Soos pointed from Stan to Bill a few times as if rehearsing something before murmuring, "No to teenager, yes to Pines. Okay."

Bill snickered.

"Billy-" Stan took in a deep breath, "Be nice."

Bill pouted and folded his arms, "Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

Stan gave Bill a glare before leaving the doorway slowly, briefly doing the 'I'm watching you' sign with his fingers.

Bill mimicked the signal back, but, only using one finger.

Stan shook his head and left the room.

If Bill could make a montage of every time he even thought of doing something and Stan had suddenly appeared, the montage would likely last two hours. Which, coincidentally, was about how long he had been sitting at the cash register, bored out of his mind. Bill groaned and banged his head against the desk. Repeatedly. The triangle's commentary had become far too annoying to even listen to and he had put the figment of his mind on mute. Which, was only possible by stealing Mabel's headphones and music device and listening to the repetitive songs on full blast. So, it was easy for Bill to not notice two things happen. Firstly, the bell had chimed with his first customer. That first costumer was Pacifica Northwest. But more importantly, that Mabel had walked up in front of him and had been frowning at him for about 30 seconds.

She sighed heavily and yanked her headphones from Bill's ears. Bill yelped and Pacifica dropped her acquired rabbit's foot onto the desk. Bill looked at the item then at Pacifica, then at Mabel.

"They're so gonna murder you," the triangle laughed loudly.

Bill swallowed, "Hi," he said slowly, giving them a cheesy smile.

"We need to talk," Mabel said firmly.

"Or! Or, get this; we can keep up this silent glare game we've been doing and leave it at that." Bill said with a smile, tilting his head.

Mabel frowned.

Pacifica pushed the foot on the keychain closer toward Bill with a glare.

"Um, you, realize that 'rabbit' foot isn't even real, right? It would actually be bad luck."

"Ring up the foot and talk."

"I can talk a lot without saying anything, you realize this right, I'm actually very good at that game," Bill said, speaking fairly quickly, slowly and gently picking up the item by the keychain as if touching the foot itself was going to hurt him, "I mean, if I was known for one thing it should be how well I talked."

"-people into things," the triangle finished for him.

Mabel gritted her teeth, "You know full well what I know."

"And what is that exactly?" Bill said with an increasingly false smile. Mabel glared at him. The scanner beeped and Bill handed the foot back to Pacifica slowly. She took it firmly and handed Bill a ten.

"What, who, are you really?" Pacifica huffed.

"Do you seriously expect me to come right out and say, 'oh yeah, I'm actually not human, I was cursed by some random creature. Wanna help me get back to my normal form?'" Bill huffed. The imaginary triangle face-palmed for him.

"Not necessarily..." Pacifica thought, her brow furrowed, "But what _is_ your normal form?"

"I'm really this very handsome, very invisible, very triangular, dream demon," Bill said, making a triangle with his hands and smiled.

"I knew it!" Mabel let out happily. Bill backed up and looked at her wildly.

"She's insane," Bill muttered.

The triangle laughed, "I like it."

"You- you. You're supposed to be dead." Pacifica said, crossing her arms.

"I used to be dead," Bill said, "And now I'm alive and I'm very annoyed, and really want to stop being a squishy human."

"Why would anyone help _you_?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Pacifica," Mabel complained.

Pacifica frowned, "Really, though. That demon nearly killed everyone!"

"Sure I did. The most I did was turn everyone into stone. That and re-arrange your dad's face." he laughed, "That was hilarious."

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Mabel said.

Bill frowned. He sighed, "Fine, I guess it's not as funny to you guys."

"Did you just apologize?" the triangle and Pacifica asked bewilderingly in time.

Bill glanced from the grumpy triangle to Pacifica. "Uh. No?"

Mabel smiled, "You know what, we'll help. But, you have to promise to never hurt anyone again, and that includes emotionally. I can help with figuring out what the line is, of course. Can't expect you to be perfect."

Bill frowned. Drumming his fingers on the countertop. "Are you really conflicted about this?" the triangle scolded, "The obvious answer is no way. That's not a win situation. We can just figure it out on our own. Tetris might even decide to be helpful for once."

Bill crossed his arms, "If I do this, you can't tell anyone else who I am," he said slowly.

Mabel bit her lip, "What about Dipper? I can't **not** tell Dipper."

"All or none," Bill said firmly.

Mabel sighed, "Fine."

"It's a deal."

Pacifica frowned, "I'm not going to like this."

"Me neither," Bill smiled, "By the way, here's your change," he said, dumping the coins on the countertop.

Mabel frowned and shook her head, "You better not make this harder than it should be."

The triangle laughed, "It's always harder than it should be, kid."

"Mabel, what happened to my hat?" Dipper complained from the other room.

She groaned, "Be nice," she said pointing between the two of them.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Bill complained, "Am I _not_ nice?"

She shook her head with a smirk and ran out of the room, "Isn't it always on your head Dip?"

Pacifica frowned, "You're obviously powerless this way or else you would've 'weirded' the town again and forced someone to help you."

"Oh! Ouch." he said, pretending a blow to the stomach, "I am in fact, still very powerful, mind you. And aren't you helping me now?"

"I'm only helping you because Mabel's my friend. But, it's not like you would know how to be someone's friend."

"Can you really say those kids are your _friends_ after all that _you've_ done?"

"I- I. Yes. They forgave me years ago. You tried to kill everyone."

"We went over that, I never actually tried to kill everyone. Except maybe the Pines, but, they were getting annoying. And if so, what are you going to do to me? Kill me? That would be a touch ironic." He grinned.

She clenched her fist and took a deep, calm, inhale, "I'm going to help you." She resolved firmly, "But I'm not going to like it."

He smirked, "Well, it will be an experience, now won't it?"

Pacifica left almost as soon as Mabel returned, and Mabel turned to him and leaned on the counter top, "We're getting started as soon as you're off duty, kay?"

"Sounds good to me," Bill said, "As soon as possible is what I had been hoping, you have a plan?"

"Not, really? I'm working on it, if I could talk to Dipper about it, everything would be much easier."

"You and Dipper have very different outlooks on me, and I would not actually be surprised if you are actively trying to find a way to kill me. Again."

Mabel gave him a look of horror, "I would never! Honestly, give me the benefit of the doubt."

"I am." Bill huffed, "I'm just saying."

"Hey Wendy, how's it going over there?" Dipper said, tapping the phone's back as he wandered through the woods.

"Just the usual, what about you, what magical whatever have you got going over there back home?"

Dipper laughed, "We've been getting a bunch of creatures and stuff from different dimensions. You believe it? It's actually pretty cool, we met another shape-shifter, this one wasn't out really to kill us, as much, ha, it really didn't like Billy."

"Wait- who's Billy?"

"Oh, yeah, he's, like, this kid who we met, he like, ran away from home so now we're harboring him in the Shack. He actually took your old job, it's, kinda his rent I guess. He's cool though, I think you'd like him."

"Huh, neat, you'll have to introduce me when I get back."

Dipper smiled, "When you coming back?"

"It's a surprise silly," Wendy laughed.

"Okay, okay," he muttered.

"It's not too far out, don't worry."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"So is this Billy the only new friend you've made?"

Dipper groaned, "I have more friends back home you know."

"You've been to Gravity Falls almost every other summer and your main friend group there is Mabel's friends."

"Well-" he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not like they _aren't_ my friends."

"How'd you meet Billy anyway?"

"I don't even know, it's funny, Mabel and I kinda just, bumped into him, and she introduced herself and, kinda forced him to join us at a little get together Pacifica had going."

"That's cool, heh, Mabel doesn't have a crush on him does she?"

"No! I- I mean, I hope not," he let out a near squeal of a complaint, "Don't make me think about that."

Wendy laughed on the other end of the line, "Oh Dip."

He groaned, "I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too buddy."

He rolled his eyes, "You're terrible."

"Oh, fudge, I've gotta go, see you sooner than you think, promise."

"Okay, bye."

"See ya."

Dipper looked down at his phone and the 'call ended' that flashed on the screen and sighed. He pocketed his phone and looked around the edge of the woods. He tapped his foot on the ground and frowned, looking down a particular overgrown path. No harm in checking. He wavered a moment before moving to hike through the one path he kept telling himself he didn't have to go down. Brush tickled his legs and he weaved around overgrown bushes and tree limbs. He wasn't even exactly sure he was going the right way. Twigs snapping under his feet, he pushed out smaller branches from his face and kept his eyes on the ground ahead of him. Distant birds chirped, far off creatures rustled in the wood and the quiet forest didn't sound so quiet.

A heavy nearby crack forced him to pause and scan the woods, he frowned and looked behind some of the larger trees. He could have sworn he saw some animal.

"Pine tree," a girl's voice called.

He twirled around, "What?" his breath had hitched to an unsteady pace and he took a hold of his shaky hand.

She smiled and pointed up, "It's a pine tree, right?"

"Um, Douglas Fir to be exact," he muttered, wide-eyed at the girl.

"I'm just a little new to the area."

"Um," he glanced around, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "Well, my name's Quell."

He nodded slowly, "Alright- um, why are you out here?"

"I was looking for my brother actually, he's, troublesome."

"Your- brother," he muttered, "I haven't really seen anyone out here."

She shrugged, "I'll get around to finding him, he can manage himself usually, has a tendency to push people in the wrong way is all."

He nodded slowly, "Well, um, I hope you find him soon."

"Thank you. So, what are you wandering in the forest for?"

"Um, no reason really I guess."

She hummed, "That's how people tend to get lost."

He nodded, "I know where I'm going," he muttered.

She smiled, "Then I hope you find what you're looking for as well."

"I- hope so too," he mumbled, not exactly sure what he was actually looking for.

She waved and turned around and walked away. He watched her follow the overgrown path until she disappeared into the trees.

He turned and frowned, "That, was odd." He shook his head and walked the rest of the way to the clearing that _should_ hold the stone image of Bill Cipher.


	8. Just Drop in, Wendy

Dipper sprinted back to the shack and up the stairs. Bill and Mabel watched him go with mild confusion. Bill watched her leave after him and frowned.

"Dipper!" she called, "Dip, what happened?"

"He's gone Mabel, I don't know what happened but he's gone!" Dipper frantically explained as he rummaged through their things.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bill!" Dipper cried, pausing his search, "Bill, he- He's not there!"

She couldn't move. This could so easily be explained away. In a way that wouldn't hurt Dipper anymore.

"He- But he can't be back, he can't be, Grunkle Ford said- He can't be back!"

She shook her head, "He- maybe- maybe something took it, or-or-" The words died on her tongue. She was grasping at straws and she knew it.

"It's been untouched there for years and now, with everything that's been happening, the breaches-" his hands were shaking, "I can't do it again Mabel," he took in heavy breaths, "I can't."

She ran and gave him a tight hug, "It's okay Dip, he's not going to hurt you, he's not going to hurt anyone."

"Y-you don't know that- what if-"

"Hush," Mabel said, "It's going to be fine." For a moment, Dipper wasn't sure what to do with his shaky arms but, slowly, softly, embraced his sister's reassuring hug.

Bill slowly decided to follow after, toeing around the counter. For what reason; he wasn't exactly sure. Half of him tried to convince himself it was simple curiosity. The triangle was having none of this more human tendency to lie to one's self and complained heavily.

"Can we drop this attempt at being 'nice' and caring about people's hurt feelings?"

"Shut it," Bill hushed.

"Besides have Shooting Star or Pine Tree ever tried to help us?"

Bill bit his lip and leaned around the doorway.

"This is getting more troublesome than it's worth!"

"Maybe I should care about them. Maybe it's not more troublesome. What if they're actually trying to be my friends, and are actually going to help me! Have you thought of that? No, because you're a one-eyed triangle that's never actually had real friends." He froze. Straightened his stance and blankly registered what he said. Even the triangle was silent. He took a wavering sigh and glanced up to where the young twins left.

"What are you up to now?" Stan grumbled as he seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

Bill screeched with a leap into the air.

Stan raised a brow, "You okay kiddo?"

Bill steadied his breath and laughed to cover any unease still present in his face, "Yeah, yeah, fine."

Stan smirked, "Then you can head back to that cash register."

Bill frowned and sighed, "Fine."

Bill tapped on the countertop, back to listening to Mabel's music on full blast. Wendy walked into the shack and looked around the gift-shop, curiously inspecting the new additions to the shop's items. Her gaze eventually found it's way to the distracted Bill frowning heavily at the wood grain.

"You must be Billy, right?" Wendy said as she waved for his attention.

He looked up, and jolted in surprise, falling off the chair. He swore and groaned, "Ow."

Wendy leaned down over the edge of the countertop and giggled, "Did that once too."

He rubbed the back of his head and looked up, still hearing the faint music from the headphones that had fallen out of his ears. The triangle's laughter at his misfortunes was, not helping his pride. Wendy moved around the desk and offered him her hand. Bill pointedly ignored the offer and scrambled, with much difficulty, to his feet on his own. She shrugged.

He straightened his stance and frowned at her, "Wait- who are you again?"

"Wendy Corduroy," she said with a smile, "The girl who's job you have."

His eyes widened, "Oh right, you. P-Dipper's friend-person."

The triangle began singing a terrible rendition of the main refrain of 'Ice Ice Baby' and Bill groaned. He glanced at Wendy and forced a smile, "Headache."

"Might be because of how high you're blasting your music."

He waved away the triangle pointlessly and nodded, "Sure. Sure."

"Are you sure Dip?" Mabel huffed as they descended the stairs, "I mean, you don't have to go out right now-"

"Someone's got to-" Dipper stood frozen in front of the doorway. Mabel leaned over his shoulder and cracked a smile.

"Wendy!" Mabel cheered, pushing past Dipper and giving Wendy a hug. Slowly Dipper turned from his frozen state to a shriek.

Wendy giggled, "Told 'ja I wouldn't be long."

Dipper laughed, "But-" he shook his head and walked up to give her a hug. Mabel folded her arms and smirked, glancing at Bill. Bill frowned ever so slightly confused and Mabel shook her head. Bill raised his arms in question and he was left unanswered.

Dipper stammered a little, "Hi?" he laughed.

Mabel snorted a giggle and Bill found himself vaguely confused with the reunion.

"So, what's been up Dipper?" Wendy smiled.

"What even am I supposed to say-"

"Oh, the goat and the pig are so adorable!" a girl's voice called from outside.

Bill jumped and stared at the door. "Who?"

Mabel tilted her head and shrugged, "I'll check."

Mabel and the girl talked in slightly hushed tones until Mabel squeaked happily. She opened the door widely and the girl came in with a very largely grown Waddles in tow. Bill suddenly wondered how he could have missed seeing the pig around. The girl had to be a little over the Pine's twins age. Bill was mildly confused until she looked Bill in the eye and smiled.

"Tetris," he muttered under his breath.

Softly dropping the pig and letting it run off, she frowned at him, "I tell you, that nickname is still annoying."

"You know him?" Dipper exclaimed as he looked over Quell.

"You know her?" Bill growled. Mabel and Wendy said nearly the same thing, but, both had a softer tone.

Dipper folded in himself and shrugged.

Quell smiled, "Dipper and I met on the trails."

"Heh," Dipper glanced at Mabel and then returned his attention to Quell, "You find your brother?"

"Actually, I did find my brother," she said with a pointed glance at Bill.

Bill frowned at her. Bill found everyone's eyes on him and he groaned. Mabel looked less confused and more excited.

"You have a _sister_!" Mabel cheered.

" _He's_ your bother?" Dipper exclaimed with a point at Bill.

"Um," Wendy frowned.

Bill groaned, "Tetris, honestly."

"Tetris is a funny name," Mabel mused.

"What's going on here?" Ford asked as he looked over the teenagers with a question on his face.

Wendy nodded, "I'm only half following this."

Dipper let out an uncomfortable giggle, "So, it's like this-" he cleared his throat as he noticed Stan lean into the doorway behind his twin, "I met Quell while I was out on the trails, and she was looking for her brother, who, apparently is Billy, who ran away from home-"

Bill let out a heavy sigh and glared at the other Dream Demon, "You are the embodiment of evil," he muttered.

She stuck out her tongue, "Et tú."

Ford glanced between them and raised a brow, "You, don't look exactly related."

Bill bit his lip. Quell, however, was prepared, and grinned widely, "Billy's adopted."

"How'd you figure out he was at the shack though?" Stan piped up, folding his arms.

She smiled briefly at the ground, "Someone I met around the town told me I might be able to find him here."

"This sounds like the biggest coincidence in forever," Dipper muttered. Bill closed his eyes a moment and shook his head, it sounded like the only Pines who wasn't skeptic was Mabel, and Mabel had extra information. Bill glanced at the girl and the main thing on Mabel's face was an expression of intense concentration. With a squint over the people in the room and her chin rested in her hand, Mabel was making a plan. A plan that made her happy from the way she smirked.

"So where you from?" Wendy started slowly, in some kind of an attempt to make a friend out of the new arrival.

"Billy has pretty much told us nothing," Dipper said with a frown.

Bill pouted and folded his arms. Quell glanced back at Bill and rolled her attention slowly toward Dipper and Wendy, "Well," she began.

Ford leaned himself against the wall and frowned, keeping an analytical eye on Quell and her movements. Stan, however, moved over toward Bill and Mabel's little countertop.

"You okay kiddo?" Stan said with a lean onto the countertop.

Bill glanced sharply at him and pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Dork," the triangle huffed.

"Who else would I be ask'n?"

Bill tapped his foot and glanced at Mabel. Mabel smiled at him and he frowned, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Look," Stan said in a softened tone, "We may not know your situation, but I can tell you ain't too excited to have your sister here."

Bill's lip twitched up and he shook his head, "I-" he shrugged.

Stan sighed, "One thing I know for sure if she's willing to search high and low for you, I mean, she actually looked in this weird little town, she's sure as hell just wants to try and make things right."

Bill nodded and sighed, "Yeah, sure. Cool. Thanks."

Stan shook his head and glanced back at Ford, "Just let her express her feelings and explain herself, and you should do the same."

Bill bit his lip, "Right-" he nodded.

"Now, don't you have work to do?" Stan said, providing a welcome distraction in Bill's mind, "You kids are crowding up this shack." Ford glanced at Stan with a raised brow and Stan jerked his head at Bill for a second before turning to shoo away the teenagers.

Once again Bill was left with himself and his triangle and this time, it was slightly more welcome. Time to think and plan. Even though he wasn't sure what kind of plan he would even need to make. He frowned and rested his head in his hands, "Well, at least it's not simple. Simple problems are boring.

"So, are you staying with your family?" Dipper asked as they wandered along the edge of the shack and the forest.

Wendy nodded, "Yep. They're being kinda weird though, I leave for a year and they're acting like I was gone forever."

"It feels like forever," Dipper muttered.

"Oh, Dipper," Wendy shook her head, "I've ranted enough, what about you? Billy, seemed- fun?"

Dipper let out a huff of a laugh, "He's, confusing. He's already had to deal with a few of the random creatures, even though he's not even from town, he seems, like he's used to it? I don't know, he's cool, a little too much like Mabel at points."

"He and Mabel seem to be pretty friendly," Wendy said.

"Mabel's friendly with everyone, she would have made friends with one of those Dream Demons if she could, heh, Bill himself probably."

Wendy sighed, "I don't think that triangle could be someone's friend."

Dipper paused and swore, "Bill- I- Bill's statue-thing, whatever it is, it's gone."

"Wait-what?" Wendy turned fully toward him, "When did that happen?"

"I just noticed this morning, actually just after I met Quell-" he muttered. He folded his arms, "Who is apparently Billy's sister."

"It's probably a coincidence.

Dipper tapped his fingers against his arm, "I, I just don't trust- After-"

"Just don't work yourself up over this, there's got to be a simple explanation for it."

He took in a deep breath, "I'm trying, okay? I'm trying."


	9. Bill's Twin

Chapter Title Courtesy of 3D Phantom

* * *

Normally, when random kids walked into the shack, they left fairly quickly. Ford was fairly sure that Stan's strange very fake, but very creepy hybrids and 'mystery' things, scared them away. Well, most of them under the age of 11. It was sometimes hard to remember that the kids were 16.

"Okay Stanley, what?" Ford huffed, turning to face his twin upon arriving within his lab.

"You obviously don't trust this kid-"

"A little too much of a coincidence if you ask me," Ford said with a frown.

"So you keep an eye on her, but, for gosh sake, don't do anything crazy."

Ford leaned back, "When have I ever done anything 'crazy'."

Stan laughed, "Oh, please, let me count the ways."

He groaned, "Fine, yes, nothing 'crazy' sure. I'll just make sure she's not a demon-"

"Why would the kid be a demon?" Stan complained.

"Stanley," Ford shook his head, slightly amused, "The signs are all there, I just need to confirm-"

"Don't- stop there, if it involves using some random device on her, then no."

Ford folded his arms, "You're getting more and more difficult."

"You're getting crazier and crazier, just- don't- be weird," Stan grumbled dismissively as he walked away.

"What am I supposed to consider weird?" Ford let out, raising his arms in protest.

"Anything involving homemade devices and/or gnomes!"

Ford frowned, and glanced around his lab, "I've never used gnomes with one of my devices, that was all Fiddleford," he mumbled.

Mabel was in an intense staring contest with Quell. Mabel patted Waddles and nodded slowly, "You're good."

"At what?" Quell asked.

"All of it. So, what's true, you actually Bill's sister?" Mabel smiled.

"So you know?"

She nodded firmly, folding her arms, "I know more than most."

Quell nodded, "I thought so. Actually, I was the one 'adopted', as you'd call it."

"Is your name really Quell?"

"It is. He call's me Tetris though, he likes nicknames a lot for some reason."

"Yeah, that's easy to tell. So, do you have the same problem he does or-or"

"I have a host, don't worry, she's pretty happy about wandering about the Mindscape. She wanted to haunt her friends and stuff for a week."

Mabel raised a brow, "You didn't trick her into it?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm returning her body after the per-determined time and place. I even agreed that I'd stay with her family so they don't worry."

"That's nice."

Quell laughed, "Well, part of me knew that you would eventually ask how I got this host and, I didn't want to get attacked for it."

Mabel narrowed her glare, "I guess you'd be right."

"So, who else knows?" Quell said, her expression darkening quickly.

Mabel swallowed, "Right-um, just me and Pacifica."

"Lama on the Zodiac," Quell said as if to confirm.

"How did you know-" Mabel muttered.

"Adopted sister, remember? I've known him for centuries, I made Zodiac."

Mabel's eyes widened, "You- But- That's supposed to- you know."

"Don't tell Bill," she smirked, "And it shouldn't destroy him if it worked right, just, cause him to get himself out of his little tantrum."

"Tantrum?" Mabel giggled, "What, is he a child?"

"I'm surprised his human body isn't younger," Quell grumbled, "He acts like an 8-year-old sometimes."

Mabel frowned, "So, how do you think he got a human body- like, what kind of-"

Quell smirked, "That, you're going to have to determine with him."

"You don't know or do you not want to tell me?"

"I want your deal with him to work. But, he's stubborn, and his very fragile pride has already been hurt. So, I'm here to get that ball rolling."

Mabel tilted her head, "I don't know what to think of you Quell."

"Most people don't," she said with a smirk. Quell looked back, "Now should be a good time to see how my other project is going, when should I return?"

"What other project- what?"

"My fail-safe really, any particular time I should come back, I have to be back at my host's home by 9."

"Um, well- after dinner, I guess."

Quell nodded, "Thank you, I'll be back then. You have my permission to tell anyone but Bill about anything we've discussed."

She nodded slowly.

"Oh," Quell turned around, "and, maybe don't tell your great uncle Ford, he's always been sorta jumpy after Bill messed with him so."

"Wait!" Mabel let out.

Quell paused with a sigh, "Yes?"

"Who's older?"

Quell smirked, "We're more like twins. Bill would say he's older, but I'm actually older, by about two seconds."

A creature, almost the size of a large dog, weaved through the forest to meet Quell. The animal trod lightly on the ground like a cat, soft-footed, almost like the ground was a bed of soft down. Blended easily into the forest with its dark hide. Turning its head, the creature gave Mabel what felt like some kind of smile, it's iris a bright flashing white.

Mabel tilted her head as the animal followed the Dream Demon as the animal disappeared completely. Invisible. As if it was never there at all, simply a part of her imagination. Mabel frowned.

Bill grabbed the plate of cookies and turned to run, "Thesearemine, thankyou, bye!"

"Hey!" Mabel complained, "I didn't see you help make those!"

Bill leaned in the doorway and stuck out his tongue, "Someone kept me cooped up bored as hell behind a cash register."

"It was a slow day," Dipper said, walking in behind him.

Bill glanced backward at him, "So your crush left?"

A bright red blush ran through Dipper's face, "I- She- I don't have a crush on her anymore!" Dipper complained.

Bill giggled, "Ah, alright, sure."

Dipper frowned, "And yes, Wendy went back home for dinner. Which you really need to have before you eat those sugar death-traps."

Bill glanced down at the cookies and Mabel stole them from his hands, "They are not sugar 'death-traps' Bro-bro."

Bill pouted and folded his arms, "Well I don't see anyone making dinner."

Dipper sighed, "Well you don't want another spaghetti incident."

Bill laughed, "Did we even eat the spaghetti?"

"Don't touch my cookies," Mabel commanded as she pushed past him, "I'm gonna see if Stan or Ford plan on cooking."

Bill pouted. "Someone feed me," he complained, "What can I do to satisfy the physical **pain** in my stomach?"

"Dude-" Dipper shook his head, "Did you get lunch?"

"Oh yes, the mid-afternoon meal of the day. Um, no," Bill huffed, "I wasn't feeling the physical pain of hunger. Didn't think about it."

Dipper groaned, "There's something wrong with you."

Bill smiled, "Glad you noticed."

Ford fiddled with a device that currently refused to work. He frowned and looked around the gears, "What's wrong with it? It worked yesterday."

"Hey Grunkle Ford, where's Grunkle Stan?"

"Something or another with Soos," Ford muttered. "I see that everyone's left?"

Mabel nodded, "Yep, Quell might come back after dinner though."

Ford let out a huff, "I would expect as much."

"So," Mabel sang, "You gonna cook dinner?"

Ford glanced up at her, "You always complain about what I make."

"Because you make weird stuff that must be from other dimensions."

A faint crash of items came from upstairs. They both glanced up and Mabel frowned, "Those boys better not be fighting over cookies."

Ford shook his head with a mild amusement, "We better check. However, you think of food for me to make and I'll do it."

Mabel smirked.

Ford groaned, "I'm not making anything that involves sprinkles," Ford said as he stood.

"Awe," she moaned, "Why not?"

"Because sprinkles don't mix well with dinner." Ford shook his head. Mabel giggled and turned to go back upstairs.

"You better not have nommed on those cookies, Billy!" Mabel warned as she walked into the living room.

It looked like a hurricane had gone through the living room. Things were flung across the room. She propelled herself into motion and she looked around the wreckage hurriedly, "Dipper? Billy?"

Stanford followed her into the room and paused, "What- what happened?"

Mabel shook her head and perked up at the image of her brother's 'noodle arm' from under the tipped over the couch. She jogged to him and pulled the couch aside.

"Dip! Dipper!"

He groaned, "Stop screaming in my ear."

"Dippy, what happened? Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, "As good as I can get. I don't know how-" he sat up, "Where's Billy?"

Mabel's eyes widened, "Oh gosh, where is he?"

"Found him!" Ford called, checking the teenager's vitals, not daring to move him. "He seems to be unconscious."

Dipper shifted up, "Is he okay?"

Ford frowned, inspecting the ground around Bill, "Did you see what happened to him? We need to make sure it's safe to move him."

Dipper shook his head and took to an unbalanced stand, "I- I. It was a blur."

Mabel frowned at him, "Are you okay though?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine." He limped next to Ford, "What do we do?"

* * *

Sorry, this one's a touch short. And a touch late. (Sorry a thousand times, I hope none of you became like the Sherlock fandom... I'm one of them so I should know.) HOWEVER, I'll take this as the opportunity to inquire: Q 1: Should I attempt to write larger descriptive paragraphs or keep to my current more dialogue-based style? Q 2: is the level of fluff & comedy (I do hope you're finding me funny because I find me funny), and the level of action/mystery balanced enough? Q 3 (because all good things come in threes): Should I start attempting to name the chapters? ...Honestly, the names will either be jokes only I get or bland as ever. Whatever you think will allow you to remember the chapters and your place in the story. If you desire to answer my random questions, PM me, unless you plan on giving me a lovely review. By writer's law, reviews do make one happier and a happy writer writes faster!


	10. Welcome to the Mindscape

Yay, a chapter posted early! ...Call it me making up for the fact I've been all over the place in the way of updates. And look, I found out there's a line-thing that splits pages in half. :)

* * *

Bill blinked awake to the light blue sky. He took in a soft breath of chill air and sat up. It wasn't exactly dark, but it wasn't bright either. The humanized Dream Demon stood up and inspected the forest. Strangely calm. He pursed his lips and glared over the appearance of the area. A caw of a crow caused Bill to turn sharply toward the direction of the sound. The dark bird ignoring him in favor of cackling to the sky. Starting to feel hyper aware of his breath, he put a hand to his chest as if the motion would ease the need to start breathing manually. The bird lifted off from it's resting spot and Bill watched it leave tentatively.

He bit his lip and furrowed his brow. How did he get here?

"Dipper, I'm going to pick him up, you need to hold his head slightly up," Ford said firmly, "Mabel, clear off the table, we'll put him there." Mabel quickly moved to do as she was requested.

"Ready Dipper?"

Dipper nodded and they positioned themselves to properly lift the limp form of Bill Cipher. Dipper looked toward Ford expectantly. Ford glanced at Dipper before hefting him up.

They gently lowered him onto the table, his legs dangling ever so slightly off the edge.

"Okay, he's got a few scratches, but nothing that would cause him to be unconscious, it might be a concussion, but-" Ford shook his head, "We should take him to a hospital."

"You can't," Mabel let out. She swallowed and held her arms.

Ford frowned, "Mabel, he needs medical attention we can't give him here."

She shrunk into herself, "We should at least wait." Ford and Dipper frowned at each her with concern and confusion, "Until we know for sure it sin't something, else?"

Ford sighed, "If he doesn't wake up after four minutes or his condition elevates, we are going to the hospital."

Mabel nodded and glared at the floor.

"Dipper, what happened?"

"Well- There was, I don't know, it was like the power was cut off briefly, the lights turned off or something, and a huge gust of wind just tore through the living room."

"Could it possibly have been a ghost, maybe a pixie or wind spirit?"

Dipper shrugged, "I- I didn't see anything, happened too fast."

Ford let out a sigh, "Alright, let's focus on our currently unconscious guest. Dipper, you're alright though? Did you loose consciousness at any point?"

Dipper frowned, feeling as if he was being accused of something, "No, I'm fine, I just," he shuffled his feet, "You know." Mabel gave her brother a soft look as he glared at the ground.

Ford sighed, "Okay, just, take care of yourself, please."

Mabel bit her lip and patted her brother's shoulder, "How about we get the first aid stuff, it's probably still in the bags we packed, right?"

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Ford watched Mabel burst into a run and Dipper ran after, obviously tenderly avoiding putting weight on his right leg. Ford sighed and turned back toward Bill. "At least you're not possessed by a demon."

Bill wandered around the forest for a while longer before he gave up, and teleported himself to the Shack. He walked into the building slowly, "Mabel? Dipper?" his voice echoed slightly and he frowned, "Come on Shooting Star, Pine Tree." He sighed, "Ford? Stan? Anyone!"

He let out a growl of a sound and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he padded along in the building, "Alone again Cipher," he muttered.

"As you always are and always force yourself to be," Quell said from her perch on the counter top.

He glanced up, "Tetris."

The Dream Demon smiled lightly, "You know, you should be slightly more paranoid."

He frowned and turned to find the piercing white irises of that creature. He backed up, "What- what is that thing?" He turned his head to find the other Dream Demon missing from her place.

He flickered his attention back to the animal and the creature smiled before slowly disappearing from sight. His breath hitched.

Dreams are like a dance. It starts when you finally allow yourself to be comfortable and end when you slip and fall. However, a Nightmare is more like a roller-costar. You get on timidly, probably dragged into sleep by something; and you got off when you find out the roller-costar was broken and had a hole in the tracks mid-jump. Bill loved a good roller-costar. This, however, was more like the middle of a horror movie, the part where you being anticipating seeing something frightening only to find yourself scared from the anticipation.

"His pulse is elevating," Ford said, "We better get him to a hospital."

Mabel tapped her arm, "Okay, okay."

"Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper whispered.

"He- I'm just worried that he, um, won't want to be in a hospital with people asking questions of who he is and, stuff?" she muttered.

"He'll handle it," Dipper huffed, "But, he's not waking up, we don't know why he isn't and it's better to be safe than sorry."

Bill spun around a few times before deciding that _thing_ was going to attack him for whatever reason. He sighed and allowed himself to relax slightly.

"Bill Cipher." He stiffened again. Glancing back, he found himself face to face with Ford.

"Fordsy," he said uneasily.

"You sure do like to trick everyone into trusting you, don't you?"

Bill swallowed, "They don't tend to trust me when I say 'heyyy, I'm a demon!'"

"Or when you betray anyone that actually starts trusting you," Ford growled.

He smiled falsely, "That- is right, I, see that. To be totally honest with you Sixer, I did do it for good reason."

Ford moved quickly, tackling the humanized Dream Demon, Ford's arm crushing his throat. Bill kicked and struggled, attempting to tear off the attacking human. He blinked as he gasped. He hated the need to breathe with every fiber of his body at the moment. Forcing himself to think clearly, he tried the first thing to come to his mind. He teleported. Only to find that Ford teleported with him.

"He's not breathing," Dipper said urgently, his hand on Bill's stomach to gauge his breathing.

Mabel turned from the front seat of the car, eyes wide. Ford glanced through the rear-view mirror, "We're almost there-" he said under his breath, "Dipper, put some glass or mirror or something that will fog up under his breath, and put it under his nose, he might just be breathing shallowly."

Dipper glanced at Mabel, "I-" he glanced down at Bill, his lips growing slightly blue, "okay."

He rummaged in his pockets and then around the car. He swore to himself and Mabel handed him a small rainbow mirror. He took the thing without a word and shook his head, "Grunkle Ford! What do I do? He's not breathing!"

He struggled and gasped for air. Each breath sharp and painful, as if shards were carving out his throat. Bill managed to push off his attacker and took in a sharp breath. It was as if he was choking on air. He blinked. Eyes wide, he found no trace of Ford. He looked around frantically. Which did not help his attempt to properly breathe.

"You know Bill, being a little more honest helps in the long run," Mabel said. She smiled at him, in her Shooting Star sweater.

Bill coughed harshly as he held onto his throat and looked up at the girl with what she would probably call 'puppy dog eyes', "I-" he swallowed, "I'm in the Mindscape."

The girl smiled. It was a frighteningly false smile placed on the girl that smiled so easily.

"Who put me here?" Bill demanded, "Tetris?"

"You put yourself here Bill," Dipper called, walking across Bill's field of vision to stand next to his sister.

Bill laughed, "Um, no, I wouldn't do that."

"You sure?" Quell huffed, "You sure do like to torture yourself."

"I'm not-" he bit his lip, "Who really put me here?"

"You're really good at being the sceptic," Dipper huffed, "You taught me how to do it, and I'm great at it."

"You started to trust me way to fast," Bill huffed, "If I'm being honest with myself."

Quell shook her head, with a light laugh, "You lie to yourself the most Bill."

Bill groaned, "You always say that, but, is it true?"

"You realize you're talking to yourself," Stan grumbled.

Bill spun sharply to look at the older twin and let out a groan, "Sure."

"You're impossible," Ford huffed.

Bill glared at the image of Ford, "Okay, if I'm the one trapping myself in the Mindscape, then how do I get out of it? I should have woken up as soon as I realized I was here."

"You want to know what happened to the Nightmare Realm though, and to do that, you need to be in the Mindscape," Quell said, "You have some long-term memory loss or something?"

Bill sighed, "This human brain has given me a tendency to forget how to do things I had been more used to doing on instinct and habit."

"Yeah, sorry little dude," Soos said with a smile, "Sorta how the ball rolls."

Bill closed his eyes, with a grit of his teeth, "Right."

Mabel paced, "Oh gosh, oh my, what if he stops breathing again, what if he-"

Dipper tapped his foot as he sat in the waiting room with his sister, "If anything happens the nurses and the doctor will do their best to help him."

"But-" Mabel let out a whine, "He just- They might not know what to do if-"

"If it's something more mystical that's keeping him unconscious?" Dipper said quietly.

She nodded shakily, "Yeah, yeah." Mabel folded her arms and pouted at the tile flooring. It was sickeningly clean smelling, nauseating to breathe in for too long. She just wanted to go outside for some fresh air, but her senses planted her right here, pacing the tile.

"I heard about my brother's state," Quell said as she walked up to the twins, "What is the reason behind it?"

Dipper jolted as he turned to look at her, "How did you- why didn't I see you come in?"

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes, "Mabel?"

Mabel pointed at herself, "What- why are you asking me? Dipper's the one who was with him," she said quickly.

Dipper frowned at her and then turned to smile uneasily at Quell, "Um, a gigantic gust of wind kinda, knocked him out."

Quell raised an eyebrow, "Was there a sudden darkness beforehand?"

"How did you-"

She sneered, "Alright, you're going to have to find a way for me to get in that room."

"How did you know about that?" Dipper asked, furrowing his brow as he slowly stood up.

Quell glanced at Mabel, and paused time. Mabel looked around at the greyed version of the hospital waiting room with a curious look of wonder on her face. "You have not informed your sibling?"

She shook her head, "Well, Bill said I couldn't tell Dipper about who he was, so, well, I couldn't exactly figure out a way to tell him that you were a Dream Demon, but, 'Don't worry bro-bro, she's not gonna hurt you, and yes, she actually is his sister. Adopted though," she said with a mocking tone. Quell folded her arms as Mabel continued, "Well, yes, I assume the next assumption Dipper would have is that 'Billy' is Bill Cipher, I mean, it's not that hard. Bill could have been a tinny-whinny more creative with his human name, you know?"

"I understand," Quell huffed, "Bill and his secrets sure does make things more difficult. Things would be so much easier for him if he just stopped letting his fears control him and be honest."

"I can see Bill's reasoning, I mean, if my Grunkles killed me and then I came back in a body I wasn't exactly comfortable in, only to meet them again, I'd probably lie about who I was too." Mabel said bobbing her head to herself.

"Yes, lies have their purpose and their roll, but so does honesty, everything has a time and a place. Bill should know better." She sighed, "Fine, I can work with this, I'll make sure not to inform your brother of my or Bill's identity." With that, time flowed back to normalcy, and Quell turned her head toward Dipper, "Billy had once um, messed with a spirit of destiny, who is what is currently affecting my brother."

"I knew he wasn't new to the whole magical stuff!" Dipper announced. Quell sighed heavily and Dipper put a finger to his own lips, "I, could have been quieter."


	11. Mindscape over Matter

Ford looked exhausted as he talked with the nurse, "I don't know his previous injuries, we met him a few days ago. It's not like he came with a entire portfolio with his medical information. I don't think I even know his full name." He sighed, pushing up his glasses, "Can I call my brother so I can tell him we're here? Maybe he can tell you more."

Mabel opted to refocus her attention toward Dipper and Quell. The young brunet currently quizzing Quell about every thing that came to his mind, if in slightly more hushed tones.

"Just follow me and I'll answer your most integral questions, alright?" Quell resigned, turning heel, she walked away. As if she knew for certain they would follow. Mabel and Dipper shared a glance and, with a soft shrug, followed after.

"Alright kids-" Ford turned his head and frowned at the lack of the young twins, "Where'd they go? They're 16, it shouldn't still be this hard to keep track of them."

"How much can you tell me about this spirit of Destiny, why does is its arrival marked with darkness, does it have a name? How old is it?" Dipper persisted, somewhat jumpily as he walked backward outside the building with Quell and his sister, "Ooh! Can it-"

Quell groaned, "I just need to get _Billy_ out of his own mind, which means I need to be in that room, preferably without the possibility of someone interrupting."

"What are you planning on doing?" Dipper said, folding his arms, slightly disappointed his questions were being ignored.

"I'm going to travel into his mind magically. Pull him out of it."

"Oh, oh, we did that once, with my Grunkle Stan," Dipper said with a smile, "You know that spell too?"

Quell sighed, "Yes, I do, but-"

"I should go with you," Mabel said.

"I would prefer I go alone," Quell started.

"I could go too," Dipper said, "You'll need all the help you can get if there's literally a spirit of Destiny working against us."

Quell frowned at them, "Billy's mind isn't always the most friendly of places."

"Even more reason," Mabel said.

"You sure do like to dive into trouble," Quell grumbled.

Dipper shrugged, "Our Grunkle Ford should be able to get us in there alone, he can keep an eye on us too and pull us out if we need to. He knows all about it."

Mabel watched Quell intently as the Dream Demon laced and unlaced her fingers in different positions, "Fine," she huffed, "But, I warned you."

Dipper smiled, "Now, I wanna know everything you know about this spirit."

Quell sighed heavily, "His name is Moros, a Greek god, the eldest child of Nyx the goddess of Night. He, is the god of Destiny and Doom."

Mabel blinked, "Destiny and _Doom_?" She folded her arms, "That's one thing you might not have wanted to omit the first time you mentioned it."

Quell shook her head, "Anyway, Moros is a being of darkness, like his mother, and is invisible and incredibly dark, you can't see him."

"But he does make everything around him dark, right?" Dipper said with intense interest.

"Yes. Now, my brother was stupid enough to try to challenge destiny, and, for a while there he was able to escape Moros-"

"How'd he do that?"

Quell closed her eyes, "That, I can not tell you."

"What was he trying to prevent?"

"I can't tell you that either!"

Dipper frowned, "Well sorry," he huffed.

"No, my apologies, I'm more used to being the one asking questions and I do not enjoy when I am asked a question I can not answer."

"And your brother's currently unconscious because of a Greek god of Destiny and Doom, I'd, be acting about the same," Dipper said with a glance at Mabel.

Mabel smiled, "Actually, you and Quell are kinda similar. Ha! Billy and Quell are kinda like a gender-flopped version of us! They're technically twins and everything too. Even though one of them is adopted..."

Quell frowned at her.

"Or the other way around," she muttered slowly.

Dipper giggled, "Yeah, a little bit. Billy sure does act on the more annoying crazy sibling side of things."

"Hey! I'm going to take personal offense to that!" Mabel said with a playful punch of her brother's arm.

Quell slowly turned to a reflective smile, briefly glancing at the ground.

"Well, if it's just me and the Mindscape, then shouldn't I be able to be my triangle self while I'm here?" he muttered to himself, as he walked around the Shack's interior.

"You know that a human in the Mindscape is still human in the Mindscape," Quell said with a smirk. Bill glared at her and sighed in defeat.

"So," he sighed wandering somewhat pointlessly, "Still squishy human in Mindscape, that's nice."

He frowned, "Well, if my subconscious wants me to find the lovely Nightmare Realm, then that's what I'll do, I just need to get out of my upper layer of thought and into the actual Mindscape itself." He tapped his arm, "Where's that door? It's always moving." He teleported to the doors within the Mystery Shack of his mind, all of which looked like it's normal appearance. The mind of the Dream Demon enjoyed tricking it's visitors into thinking everything was simple and normal. He shook his head, "Not inside huh?"

"Come on Grunkle Ford," Mabel groaned.

Ford kept a stern look on his face, "I'm not letting you kids enter someone's mind- especially if there's literally a spirit of Doom keeping him unconscious."

"We did it to Grunkle Stan without much of a problem," Dipper muttered under his breath, "We even fought Bill."

"Wait-what?"

Mabel laughed, "We didn't tell you about that one?"

Ford sighed, "And who went with you, I'm assuming it wasn't just you kids."

"Wendy and Soos came with us," Dipper said with crossed arms, "Quell says she's done it before too, so we all know what we're doing."

"And I say it's dangerous," he glared at Quell, "For all of you."

Quell let out a growl of a sigh, "Then come with us," Quell said, "You'll be able to help, you have a few more years of experience than most."

"Then who's going to stop people from coming in?" Mabel asked.

Quell smirked, "I have a friend who might be able to help."

Mabel raised a brow.

"Her name's Maggie, she's from town. All I have to do is call her."

Ford glared at her and sighed, "Well, if your friend is willing to do that, then fine. We'll wait until she comes."

"No, the longer Billy's unconscious the more time Moros has time to set his state as destiny," Quell said, "That much should be clear to you." she leaned her weight to the left, "You can all go ahead of me and I'll come after you once Maggie comes. I know the spell, I've done it by myself before, I know my brother's mind, you won't run into too _much_ trouble immediately unless you've threatened him."

Ford weighed the options, leaning back slightly, "Fine. I better see you there within ten minutes though."

Quell smiled, "I'll be there faster than you'll know it."

Quell pretended to get on her phone until they were gone and she was alone within room, "Okay, thanks Maggie, this isn't the end of our deal though, if you wish to extend it-"

"I'm fine with what we have," the girl said as she took possession of her own body, "I just have to trick all these nurses and doctors to ignore what's going on in there until you come back?"

"Yes," Quell said, "You're a smart girl, it shouldn't be difficult. Play the upset sister card if you must."

"You got it. I'm a theater geek, it'll be a fun exercise in method acting," Maggie said with a smile.

Mabel looked around, she thought Bill Cipher's mind would look, less normal. Maybe she thought that the Dream Demon's large expanse of imagination would, be more fun up close and personal. Maybe she thought his mind was a bit like Wierdmaggedon. Yet, instead, they arrived within the forest of Gravity Falls, eerily quiet and chill. Trees were the same, the sky was a light morning blue. It was calming and unnerving at the same time.

"It's definitely not like Grunkle Stan's mind," Dipper muttered, "I guess Billy likes the outdoors?"

Ford frowned, looking around with his hands wrapped behind his back, "Time here passes by much faster usually, so we should probably not wait up for Quell."

"I'm already here," Quell announced herself. She put up an illusion to allow the humans to continue to see host's form over her normal one.

Ford nodded, put slightly at ease she did not appear as a demon.

Dipper tilted his head, "Well, where do we need to go then?"

"Well, at the current moment, we need to look for the darkest part of his mind. Moros is probably there."

"It's a forest, we've been put in the middle of a forest," Mabel complained, "Grunkle Stan had like, doors, how do we navigate?"

Quell looked around, "It's Gravity Falls. This is the place he feels at home at the moment, the last place had collapsed, so it makes sense that his backup is Gravity Falls."

"Wait- collapsed, you saying the happy place in your mind can be destroyed?" Mabel whined, "That's so sad!"

Quell sighed, "That's not- My brother's case is different." She caught Ford's curious look and she shook her head. "I'll explain it later."

Dipper sighed, "Kay, but where are we going?"

Quell interlaced her fingers in contemplation, "The Mystery Shack." She said pointing in the direction they needed.

Ford raised a brow, "What makes you think that?"

"It's his lodging," Quell began as she started walking, "he's most likely to be there himself, so, we can just have him lead us to Moros himself. He'll have a better idea of where that would be."

"He'll actually have a continuous form of himself in his subconscious?" Ford inquired, with a suspicious tone of intrigue in his voice, "I didn't think that happened."

Quell sighed, "Well now you know that sometimes it happens."

As they wandered the paths along the trees, it became slightly more and more evident this was not the true Gravity Falls. It was too quiet, the air too stagnant and chill. The sky never shifted, cloudless. Darker, most certainly darker then it should be. Yet, the main problem, was a looming feeling. As if there was something, someone, watching. Dipper wouldn't lie to himself that the feeling wasn't unfamiliar though. Which possibly made this worse.

Dipper walked slightly faster as he followed Quell. "So, um, what's the plan exactly?"

"Find Moros, expel him, and ensure Moros hasn't found a way to convince my brother to stay within his mind."

"So, Moros can't, like, physically force him to stay?"

"Oh, I guess he could, but, it's not how Moros works, he is subtle, he brings Doom in a series of decisions that force people into their destinies. He knows what my brother wants and he knows how to force him into the destiny he has decided for him," Quell stated darkly.

Bill looked around as he found himself alone; no longer followed by the images of those he knew the best in this town. He sighed and kicked at the dirt as he pondered how to get to the door he needed. He got on his tip-toes to thoroughly inspect the line of trees.

"This is harder than it used to be," he grumbled.

* * *

I have no idea if school is gonna make me better or worse with updates. OH WELL. Hope you all have fun with your own scholarly pursuits~ And thank you all for lovely reviews and feedback!


	12. Taunting Angry Beings

Bill let out a groan and folded his legs up and propped his head up on his hands, "I like normal human minds better, they're simpler." The whole thing seemed off. He frowned a moment, "Wait a second-" he unfolded himself, allowing his feet to touch the ground, and teleported, stumbling next to the group.

Dipper let out a yelp. Bill having appeared right next to him.

"Why are you here?" Bill demanded, "Get out!"

"We're here for you!" Dipper complained, finding himself in front of the group.

"None of you should be here!" Bill's eyes flickered from Dipper, to Mabel, settling on Ford, " _None_ of you!"

"Calm down a bit," Mabel started softly.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Bill laughed, "Hell no, you're in my mind, I never _said_ you could go into my mind, it's my head, I know how to get out of it!"

Quell stared blankly at him and let out a gruff sigh as Bill reacted as she expected. First line of defense after being snarky and overconfident was always anger. He did seem a little less quick to full on attack mode though.

"Well apparently you don't!" Mabel said with crossed arms, "Unless you have something to do?"

"Maybe I do!" He glared at her, as if challenging her to test him. Mabel was almost sure his eyes flashed in red. Her breath hitched, as she stood her ground.

Dipper glanced between Bill and his sister and then at his Grunkle for some kind of answer. Ford was simply staring at Bill. Hardened gaze focused on analyzing, yet, he almost seemed a little scared.

"Guys, can we just focus, we're not here to yell at each other!" Dipper huffed.

Bill's gaze quickly shifted to Dipper, "I don't need rescuing if that's what you think!"

"Sometimes people need rescuing even if they don't think so," Dipper said calmly.

"Well what if I don't want rescuing?" Bill exclaimed. He's not liking the drumming of a heartbeat in his head. Or the difficulty of breathing that's started to happen for no obvious reason. The weird lump in his throat is bothering him too. He's not dying, why is his body freaking out? He straightens himself and looks over the quiet Pines.

Quell stared at the ground. She interlocks her fingers again, stealing a glance at him. She looks over to the humans, at least they stopped feeding the fire of Bill's anger. The quiet seems to force Bill into restlessness. He swallows again, looking over them all.

Dipper starts mumbling, nothing really audible, like he's trying to figure out what he's even saying. Rather than more talking, Bill finds himself swiftly forced into a hug from Mabel. "Hey!" he held his arms up in mild surprise and glanced at the rest of them with wide eyes. Almost seeming to be silently pleading to get the girl off of him.

"Don't try to die again! It's not fun!" Mabel said firmly as she released him.

He stared at her for a moment. "I-" he swallowed, "Right, my physical from is linked to the one in my head," he muttered, "I must have stopped breathing-" he glanced at Ford, almost as if the version within his mind had communicated to the real one. The man did look suspicious of him at the moment. He turned to smirk at Mabel, "I'd _almost_ say I'm flattered you care enough."

Mabel frowned at him, "Well of course we care. It's not like we came here for a field trip!"

Bill pouted ever so slightly, before his gaze flickered up. He finally seemed to acknowledge Quell, "Of course you're here."

"Moros," Quell huffed impatiently.

Bill blinked, then slowly grinned a smug smile, "I knew it wasn't just me here in my head."

"So, you know where he'd be?" Dipper said with a tilt of his head.

Bill crossed his arms, "I can handle everything myself. I don't need you all trying to impede me."

"Not leaving," Mabel said firmly.

Ford watched Bill clench his jaw before biting on his lip. Hard. Almost forcefully enough to draw blood if he didn't watch himself. Bill groaned, "Fine, I'll never be able to convince you kids otherwise, will I?"

"Did you just call us kids?" Dipper giggled, "We're pretty much the same age."

Bill glared at him a moment before shaking his head.

"Since your little outburst appears to be over," Ford said quickly, "we should try to get this done as quickly as possible."

"I- don't know where he is," Bill huffed, "Didn't notice he was even here."

Quell frowned, "How did you miss that?"

Bill gritted his teeth and shrugged, turning around, "Let's see you try to detect a Greek deity within your mind and see how that works out for you."

"Quell seems to think it would be the darkest place within your mind, you know where that would be?" Ford said. Glancing at each member of the group.

Bill glanced up at the sky, "It's _all_ dark. It's just covered up." He turned around with a false smile, "Introspection is always fun."

They found themselves suddenly pulled to a slightly darker edge of forest, "Welp, let's get this over with," he huffed, "Faster you're all out of my head the happier I'll be. Thank you very much."

Dipper patted himself down briefly before looking behind himself, "You teleported us?" An amazed smile came over the boy and he looked around again.

Bill shrugged, "Sorta like that." He ran a hand through his hair and looked up toward the shaded wood, "You're probably gonna find him about here," he muttered, he turned around, "Maybe just Mabel and Quell should come."

Ford frowned, "Whatever for?"

Bill pursed his lips, "Um, I-" he glanced at Dipper and then Ford, "Well, Mabel's more optimistic then the two of you, and, Quell's my sister."

Dipper pouted, "I'm optimistic."

Bill sighed, he knew that tone. Dipper didn't sound, offended, rather, disappointed that Bill didn't trust him enough, "It's just-"

"I'm not letting just the three of you go out there-" Ford interrupted, "It's not safe to split up."

"It's my mind," Bill sneered.

"And I don't think you have full say in the matter, for all we know this could be Moros affecting you."

Bill glared at Ford, despite the accusation, he could tell he was being protective. Not necessarily suspicious. He sure had gotten more protective in his older age. "You used to be fun," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Bill groaned, "Fine! I said fine, kay? But you all have to promise not to open any doors to my memories unless I say you can!"

Dipper nodded softly, "Of course."

Bill sighed, "I could have done this myself," he muttered.

"You grumpy gus," Mabel giggled, "You didn't even know what was happening, did you?"

Bill pouted at her and shook his head, "I know everything," he huffed sharply and turned into the quickly darkened path of trees. Quell followed after with Mabel close behind. Dipper and Ford not far after that.

A blackness enveloped them both slowly and suddenly. A soft golden glow was summoned, hardly a small speck, before properly enveloping them. The Pines watched in wonder as the golden hue lightened the path and she found they were in a corridor now, plain and simple, each door a slightly different shape, yet all the same dark color along with the wall that didn't really seem like a wall but rather a void of doors. Mabel turned her attention to Bill, who, she realized now, was the one behind the illumination following them. She could only see the back of the Dream Demon, yet, he still seemed agitated. Maybe not angry anymore though.

"If I remember right," he muttered, "My memories should be organized from the most resent to the latest, easier to access that way."

"Wait, this is all your memories? Then what was the forest?" Dipper said as he glanced away from the doors.

Bill sighed, "That's, like, um, consider it the surface, easily accessible, easy to change if needed, sort of a solace sometimes, it's like the room that the front door opens into of a house. Then my memories would each be a room." He mentally added the fact that the Mindscape was a bit more like a locked basement that could magically be summoned or move.

"So, the forest was your happy place!" Mabel said to confirm.

Bill laughed. As if Bill's mood and the light were connected, the light grew a little brighter, causing Mabel to smile. "I guess that's one way to describe it," he huffed. The light shrunk once more as Bill frowned, uncomfortable at the new realization that Gravity Falls had been his subconscious's choice, rather than it's traditional form. He cleared his throat, "Well, it is darker than I remember, so, I guess we're on the right path."

"When was the last time you were consciously in your own mind?" Ford said, curiosity overcoming him.

Bill shrugged, "A long while ago actually."

"Ooh, ooh, how do you do it, because-" Dipper started.

"It's natural," Bill huffed, "I wouldn't be able to explain it if I wanted to."

Dipper shrunk in himself, shuffling his feet, "Oh."

Bill glanced back and shook his head, focusing himself, "This is gonna take an eternity," he muttered, "I've got too many memories to look through."

Bill looked over the doors and paused. A grin overcame his face, "I've got a dangerous plan and I love it."

"Wait- dangerous?" Dipper said perking up quickly.

Quell frowned, "What are you thinking?"

Bill smiled at the Dream Demon and Mabel laughed out loud, suddenly remembering _Bipper_. Of all things, she was reminded of Bipper and the smile Bill had when in her brother's body. Then Mabel remembered the fact that that smile most certainly meant that something somewhat bad would happen extremely soon. Her smile fell and she glanced at Ford with wide eyes.

"We're gonna bring Moros to us," Bill said, putting his hands onto his hips.

"Don't provoke him even more," Quell groaned, "You're already in trouble-"

" **Moros**!" Bill yelled, not braking eye contact with Quell.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this little thing... I've been busy with family affairs and didn't have the time to really write much, or do anything online. And then creativity with this kinda took a nose dive into the ocean. So, sorry for the mini-hiatus, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you liked it! (honestly, at this point I kinda need to re-watch the series again, but I know I won't have enough timeeeee. Meh. School's evil like that sometimes.)

And I beg of you, send in those awesome reviews and tell me how I can improve! (Also, thing came to my head randomly and I must share: "Mad Billy, Sad Billy, little triangle of Chaos." ...yep. That's it. ...I bet someone out there has done that before.:P)

Till next time!~Firefall


	13. No Learning Lessons

Bill's voice echoed a while and a pleased smile stuck firmly on his face. Dipper raised an eyebrow and glanced at his sibling and Grunkle, "That it?" he muttered, glancing over the region. It didn't seem any darker, or much different in any way.

Bill laughed, and shook his head, "Alright now, you better be listening you forgotten deity!"

"Just stop before you get yourself killed or something," Quell growled. Eyes flickering around with concern.

"Oh just let me do this, it's not like you care all that much," Bill said with a glare. He smiled again, "Besides, I like a little chaos every now and then. I don't know what's exactly in store for me," he cackled like a maniac, before abruptly taking a breath, saying, "It's exciting!" He pivoted on his heel sharply, ignoring the concerned exchange of glances from the Pines. "So! Let's get the party started Moros! All the guests are here!"

Pitch black smothered them. Various noises of surprise came out of each being. Ford frowned, adjusting his glasses despite the fact he couldn't see anyway within the darkness, and standing uneasily in a fighting stance.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dipper muttered with an uneasy smile to himself. Mabel hit him in the arm softly, quickly wrapping her arm around his. Eyes straining as they glanced around in the darkness.

Quell frowned, "Bill- y?" She furrowed her brow and glanced at the Pines outlines, eyes darting back and forth, on edge.

"I'm assuming the lack of light is because of Moros?" Ford said slowly, turning his back toward the twins.

Quell shook her head, "Rather the lack of the light provider. Can you see him?"

"No- Where is he?" Mabel said, her voice low.

"What should we do?" Dipper said, twisting to properly look at the shadowy forms of Quell and then Ford, "We should look for him, right?"

"He did say not to look in any of his memories without permission," Mabel reminded, "What if looking for him just causes more trouble?"

"Maybe." Quell sighed and snapped her fingers a few times, as if trying to spark a lighter, "Come on," she grumbled, "Why's your mind so annoying?"

"What are you trying to do?" Dipper said. He found his answer as Quell succeeded in sparking a greenish blue glow. It cascaded up and around herself first, and she frowned.

The light slowly expanded and Quell groaned, "Alright, everyone come in close to me, this is taking up a lot of concentration. We're gonna have to look for him wether he likes it or not. Moros will probably splinter off and try to get us one by one."

"Bill Cipher," a disembodied voice called out. Moros sounded really annoyed.

Bill blinked in the darkness a few times, "Well yes, glad you got it right."

"Save yourself the theatrics, you are not leaving and you are not going to return to the Mindscape. You are here until death. You can not escape any longer. "

"Oh please, who said I was escaping?" Bill huffed, placing his hands on his hips. Bill frowned as he found himself in a blindingly light expanse, and sighed, "A god of few words I see." He found himself knocked off his feet, he took in heavy breaths as he tried to adjust to the sudden light. Why was it so much harder to adjust to seeing the light? His head's pounding again. "Wait- what- what did he say?" he looked around, everything is blurred motion of light. "Death?"

He's off the ground again, blinking into visibility, "Hi Mind-Tetris," he groaned.

She smiled, "Hi Bill," and punched him in the face. He scrambled to a fighting stance and glared at her.

"What's with the reoccurring theme of getting attacked by my imagination's versions of beings I've double-crossed?" Bill complained, "This Moros' idea of justice?" He avoided an attack from the girl, "I'm not learning my lesson! Not gonna do that!" He found himself pushed flat on his back again. He braced for impact-

Quell gritted her teeth, "No, not that one." She said, glancing at each door, "Or that-"

"How can you tell which one he's in and which one he's not?" Dipper said.

"We- we had a bit of a connection, he severed it a long time ago, but, I can still faintly tell where he is if I'm close enough."

"What kind of 'connection'?" Ford said.

Quell turned around to walk backwards, looking at Ford. She glared at him for a while, trying to figure out exactly what was happening behind his eyes. She was beginning to look exhausted.

"You okay?" Mabel said, "You don't look too hot."

Quell sighed, "It's hard to be in here, alright? He's tried his best to deter me and lower my power here. So this doesn't really help my energy expense at the moment."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

Quell glared and turned back around. Silence blanketed the group. The light disappeared once more.

"Quell?" Mabel let out, "Not her too-" she groaned and looked around. No dark outlines either. "Dipper? Bro-Bro? Come on, say something. Grunkle Ford! Guys? This isn't funny!" She turned around again, "Come on! Someone!"

Dipper frowned, "Um, guys? Mabel?" he folded his arms, "O-okay, not here? Really? This is just great. Perfect."

"Kids? Kids!" He frowned, examining the darkness frantically, "No-no, no. Where did you take them?" Ford called out to the darkness.

Quell twisted around quickly, "Moros."

Mabel watched the dark slowly reseed to allow a sliver of light. She looked around once more and ran toward it. The light blinded her for a moment, squinting in the bright whiteness. Even though it was brighter, it got colder, like it would in a snowy winter. She blinked until she realized it was just white. All of it was blank, cold and white. She scanned the expanse of colorless world until her eyes settled on a yellow triangle.

"Bill?" She muttered, "Hey! Bill!"

"She's so annoying!" the triangle growled. Mabel flinched, but quickly realized, this was obviously a memory. "Does she ever think about what I want? Nope! She's just- So self-centered!"

"People could say the same about you," Mabel huffed.

"She's just going to leave me. Alone." he muttered, "Fine, fine, I don't need her. I don't need anyone! You hear that Tetris? No one!"

Mabel widened her eyes, "Leave you? How- What?" She backed away and found herself stumbling back into a person's back.

Dipper yelped. Mabel turned around and smiled widely, "Bro!" She jumped and gave him a hug.

"Mabel?" Dipper turned around fully and smiled at her. His smile faded, "Wait- what- what happened to you?"

"Moros had me sent to one of Billy's memories. What about you?"

"I- I guess the same thing probably happened to me."

"What'd you see?" Mabel said, straining to see her sibling a little better in the low light.

"This kid, he, he was possessed by Bill Cipher. Why does Billy have memories about Bill Cipher?"

Mabel tilted her head. Did Moros not want Dipper to realize 'Billy' and Bill was one in the same? Or did Bill somehow determine where they had been sent? If he didn't, why didn't Moros want Dipper to know?

"Um, Mabel?" Dipper waved a hand in front of her face, "Mabel-" he said slowly, causing her to giggle.

"I was thinking!"

"You looked like you were spacing out. Do I look like that when I think?" Dipper complained.

"A little," Mabel giggled.

"Welcome to the gang Cipher!" 8-Ball said. The Dream Demon stood proud among the group of creatures, several of which Ford recognized from Weirdmaggedon, others however, must not have made the cut to what Bill had called his 'Henchmaniacs'.

"You really know how to make a Demon feel welcome!" Bill laughed. There was an undertone of bitterness Ford wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the backwards glance Bill made.

Ford stumbled backward, and turned, it was obviously one of Billy's memories. Billy had to be Bill Cipher. That was impossible. Bill Cipher was dead, they couldn't have erased Stan's mind for nothing! But why did he wait so long to come back? He turned and found himself by the young twins.

A sigh of relief, "Dipper, Mabel! You alright? What happened to you?"

"We got sent to one of Billy's memories," Mabel said, Dipper nodded with her.

"Both of you got sent to the same one or-"

"Different ones," Dipper said, "Mabel was about to explain what she saw."

"I- shouldn't," Mabel muttered, "It- was a kinda, personal one?" she said with a soft shrug.

Ford raised a brow.

"Fine," Dipper sighed, "Apparently Billy somehow knows Bill Cipher though. I saw Bill possess this kid-"

"Who?"

Dipper shrugged, "I don't know who he was, he had to be like, 19."

Ford folded his arms, "Huh."

Dipper frowned, "Why, what did you see?"

Ford glanced at Dipper and tried a smile, "Nothing too interesting. Don't worry too much about it."

"I'm just, kinda worried about what Billy's gotten himself into. I mean, Moros, _and_ Bill?" Dipper said.

Mabel sighed, and glanced up at Ford. Ford tilted his head slightly, frowning. He knew Mabel had known something about their guest, but- _this_?

"We should find Quell and Billy," Mabel said with a glance around the hall of doors. It didn't seem as dark before, "But I think we're a little lost."

"Tetris?" Bill said, "Come to save the damsel now?"

"Oh, shut up Bill," Quell grumbled, holding her hand out, "I got Moros to listen and give you a chance, come with me and-"

"How on earth did you accomplish that?" Bill huffed, scrambling to his feet.

"Just trust me for once."

Bill pursed his lips, putting his hands on his hips, "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Let me count the ways," Bill said, "There's a couple several centuries worth of them."

Quell glanced around the sudden darkness, "You're insufferable," Quell growled.

"Thanks," Bill grumbled.

"Well, that was easy," Mabel said.

Bill glanced back toward the Pines, "Wait-"

"They were a part of the deal too," Quell whispered, "Looks like you gained some friends, nice ones. Keep it that way."

Bill blinked, and glanced over to a suspicious glare from Ford, a smile from Mabel and a concerned looking Dipper.

"So, Moros?" Bill said slowly.

As if Bill's question had summoned him, the deity decided to speak, "One question. Are you here to cause more disturbances to the fate of reality?"

Bill shrugged, "Depends."

Quell glared at him.

Bill opened his arms in protest, "What! I can't say I wouldn't do it again!"

"That is all I needed to hear, thank you. This is the final favor I am to give you Miss Quell."

"What did you even do?" Dipper complained.

WELP, What do you think? ...Maybe my fiction writing game is currently lowered by the number of essays already and so much professionalism... ...and really, ramp-up is evil and it's a little too back and forth... so, I hope this isn't horrible... I really can't tell if I like it or not, but, it's that time again and I'm just gonna roll with it. Don't think I'd change much anyway. Thanks for reading everyone, and especially writing reviews. Thanks awesome people and keep with me in this tale!


	14. Mind-escape

The Pines found themselves thrown back, against some wall that wasn't actually even there. Dipper found himself petrified, gasping for air despite not needing to. Bill turned sharply.

Ford glanced over to Dipper, but Mabel spoke first.

"Dipper?" Mabel said, leaning over as much as she could attempt, in an fruitless effort to see her brother.

"I-" he gasped, "I'm, I'm fine. I'm fine."

Quell wasn't visible, Bill realized, looking around. Without time to figure out why, he was quickly pushed back by a darkness. He blinked and laughed.

"I've been blinded in one eye! How horrible," he said sarcastically.

Another blow. Bill winced, body taking control before his mind could logically comprehend a reaction. What was _with_ that? The human subconscious worked faster than the conscious and it's annoying. But, here he is, standing there, petrified, breathing out of control, because, what? He's maybe a little bit scared? Annoying body with it's annoying self-preservation ingrained into his subconscious now.

Quell leaned over in front of Dipper, "Hi."

He looked around with wide eyes as her small layer of light over them, "Okay, I managed to get enough power from my brother- and, yes, I did kinda steal it, but, don't worry about that," she bit her lip, "I need you to keep down until I tell you to."

Dipper raised his brow and, falling to the ground, he blinked back in darkness without getting a word out, "What did she mean?" he whispered.

Mabel blinked and glanced back at Dipper, "What?"

Dipper leaned to his sister, "Quell just released us and- told me to keep down until she tells me to?"

Ford frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mabel jolted, "Oh gosh, oh gosh!" she stood up and jogged over to the limp form a few feet away. Ford raced after. Dipper looked around frantically and found himself frozen.

"Billy," Mabel said, shaking his shoulder.

He groaned, "Pain's not hilarious anymore, what's with that?" he mumbled.

"Pain's never funny, what are you talking about?" Mabel complained, wide eyed, she glanced at Ford, "He must be worse off than he looks."

Ford shook his head, "He's fine, get him on his feet and-"

A dark figure leaned over them from a stand, "This is a predicament, isn't it?" Bill Cipher grinned, "I've never seen me in such a worse state, and for some reason, I'm not a triangle in my own mind still, even though almost everyone knows." The manifestation smiled, "Now, how about you just scurry away from me and let me handle this myself. Or I will just have to kill you too. Might do it for fun anyway though."

Dipper strained to look at the darkened shadows of figures and took a step toward them.

Quell appeared once more, and pointed at him, "Dipper! Expulsion Incantation!"

Dipper tilted his head before eyes widening, "How did you know-"

Quell began bringing a light to her fingertips, "Just do it!"

Dipper racked his memory before mumbling out words uncertainly, "Louder!" Quell demanded as she created a circle of light in the air, quickly adding various symbols. Dipper flinched and raised his voice as he continued chanting the words, gaining more confidence as he went.

Ford stepped forward, "Mabel, make sure he's not dying or anything-"

"Oh we're gonna have fun then Sixer?" Bill said with a Cheshire grin. Ford tackled the form, only to be blocked and twisted into an arm lock, "You're getting old!" the manifestation said with a distorted laugh. Ford swung his leg and forced the thing to fall to the ground.

"And you're predictable."

Bill shifted to sit up and blinked, glancing at Ford before doing a double take, "I- I think that's supposed to be me?" he laughed, "Look I'm fighting Ford again," he said, still somewhat lucidly, "Woah, dizzy."

Mabel frowned, "Maybe you shouldn't-" Bill stumbled to a stand.

Ford was forced to the ground harshly and the manifestation turned to the main target, "How about we get the real party started! It's almost time for just desserts."

The manifestation leapt at Bill and he let out a yelp. Bill was sent back to the ground and his vision blanched. He kneed the attacking figure and spun to hold him down. The other Bill rolled out of the way and lunged at him.

Mabel watched in horror before turning to help her Grunkle up to a stand. She looked up as Dipper stopped chanting, ducking away from some attack of darkness. Mabel sprinted forward, "Take care of Billy!"

Ford turned and looked over at the fighting figures, "By- Stop fighting yourself Cipher!" Ford let out.

Both paused, Bill holding his fist raised to punch Bill. Shaking his head, he returned to continue the punch. The other took the temporary pause as leverage to slip out of the hold and push him away. Bill kicked him and the other sharply yanked his hair. Ford tried analyzing the two for differences.

Dipper's voice shakily restarted his incantation. The Bill currently with his knee pushed into the other's gut briefly glitched into a shadow. Ford tackled the manifestation in one sweep and kept it locked against the ground adjacent to Bill, as it kicked and screamed. Bill coughed and rolled to his side.

Mabel stood next to her brother, glad to see that she was in fact currently glowing and, keeping the darkness surrounding her sibling at bay, "You okay Bro-bro?"

Dipper nodded, just as he finished the incantation. Quell pressed her palm on her final circle and in a flash of light, a circular hole of light sucked away the darkness and left them all in Gravity Fall's forest. Or, rather Bill's Mindscape forest.

Quell's rune-circles faded out of existence. One by one in the order they were drawn. Quell let out a sigh of relief, and, exhaustion.

"That could've been horrifying," she said bluntly.

Bill took in deep, heaving breaths and looked up at Ford, "You- helped me?" he muttered, eyes wide.

Ford sighed and held out his hand, "Stand up, come on."

Bill scrambled to his feet on his own and looked Ford over a few times, "Why did you do that?"

"I can't let you die now can I?"

"But-" Bill tilted his head, eyes analyzing Ford, "Huh. Thanks, I guess."

Ford nodded, and turned to the twins, "Alright, let's get out of here!"

Bill chewed his inner lip, "Right behind you," he muttered.

Dipper blinked a few more times, patting himself down. He glanced up at his sister and then to the human form of Bill. He frowned, "Um, shouldn't he be awake by now?"

Quell frowned, "Let me go back for a moment," she said.

Bill stood in the middle of his mind's forest. He did like Gravity Falls. He wouldn't spend that much time there if he didn't like it. Gravity Falls was a nice place. It was calming sometimes. Soft cool winds, evergreen freshness of the air, the sky's summer blue, the background noice of a ecosystem moving and growing. Things he didn't normally pay attention to. Tiny things. Things that were now attributed to the version in his head. Interesting.

"I've gotta go back," Bill said.

Quell floated behind him and sighed, "Bill. To where?"

He turned around, looking at the Dream Demon, she was currently configured in her regular square shape, nervously moving two or so blocks of her form from one place to another. "The Mindscape, I need to know what happened to the Nightmare Realm."

"You- can't," she said, it was her regular voice, the most familiar, echoing voice he usually heard her have.

"How come the version of you in my head was the one that was your current host?" He said, "There's something wrong with me. There's something wrong with my connection to the Mindscape, this might be the last time I'm able to even find out what happened to the Nightmare realm." He was getting frantic now, it was all wrong and uncomfortable.

"It's not that-" her voice said. She sounded a little distant. Bill glared at the ground, must be a human thing.

"What? What is it then? What? It's there, I'm going to try and get there if it kills me. I just need to-"

"It's gone Bill!" He snapped his attention up to her and stared. He shook his head.

"No- no it's not. It's not, it can't be," he swallowed, "You're lying! It's not gone, you're lying!"

"It collapsed not long after your Weirdmeggedon-"

"No!" He screamed, his voice echoed back and they were left in a white blankness. He took in a shaky breath. He looked around, "You're just trying to make me- make me- I don't know, you're trying to do something."

"I'm not trying to manipulate you. The Nightmare Realm is gone, I know you liked it there- but-"

"You could have saved it Quell!" he cried. He tried his best to be angry. The irritating lump in his throat was a reason to be angry. The tears welling up in his eyes was a reason to be angry. The fact that he was human was a reason to be angry. The fact that the Pines were so- Pines-like, he can't even describe it, it's just a reason to be angry. The whole situation he was in was a reason to be angry. He took in a sharp breath, "Why didn't you try to save it?" His voice cracked. He doesn't sound angry. Eyes on the ground, he fiddled with his shirt, chewing on his lip, "Just leave Tetris."

"Bill-"

"Go," he growled, his eyes flashing briefly in red as he shot a dangerous glare at her.

Dipper jumped back as Quell straightened and sighed, "He'll be along sometime soon. Give him a minute."

He woke up, gasping for air. He blinked as he worked on breathing. His body was shaky, his head hurt, his ears rang. He felt drained more then anything, "Am I dying?" he muttered hoarsely.

Mabel laughed, "No!"

He shook his head in a daze, "I feel like passing out again."

"Don't slip into another comma yet please," Dipper said with a fold of his arms.

"I'll get some juice for you," Quell said, "Apple juice."

He let out a moan and closed his eyes, "Whatever." He was too week to protest and he knew it would help his physical state. He focused on breathing, which was a strangely continuous effort at the moment. He swallowed, "Gravity Falls has a full hospital?" he muttered and he glanced around the room, "Thought it was just a clinic."

Ford shook his head, "It is. We had to drive you out of town, it wasn't too far though, 10 minutes breaking the speed limit."

Bill's eyes widened, "What- no, I-" he rubbed his head, "I shouldn't be able to leave Gravity Falls."

"Why not?" Dipper asked.

Mabel frowned, "Wait-" He glanced at her and forced his eyes closed to ignore the blooming dots on his vision. "Um, how about we let him rest and he can answer questions when we're back home?" Mabel said slowly, "It's been a long day."

* * *

OKAY, sorry this took foreverrrrrrrr. Churned it out last night and passed out. (not literally, I did like, get in bed.) School is kinda like; "PAPER, discussion, PAPER, discussion! HEY, how about another paper on top of the three you already have!" ...so it's not that I don't have time to write, it's that I've only had time to write. ...Anywho, hope I did myself justice for one, and, I pre-wrote some for the next chapters so mayyybeeee it won't take two weeks...

Also, I have family in a little town like Gravity Falls, anddddd, they do in fact have a hospital 10 minutes away, out of town, if you break the speed limit. and go on all the shortcut back roads that they do in fact have...it works... (and don't ask me why Bill doesn't like Apple juice, IDEK myself, I like Apple Juice...SOMETHING or SOMEONE must be subconsciously telling me these things through my dreams.)

LOVE if you reviewed! Tell me what you like, tell me what you think could be better, tell me about your day- on second thought, don't tell me about your day, that'd be a little weird on a public review. ...PM me about your day maybe. I'm open to conversation...Reviews are nice tho. (I have this weird thing that if the number of reviews is higher than the number of chapters, I'm happy. So...Thanks for letting my weirdness be happy. Keep it up, I expect to put up the next chapter soon because, it's kinda mostly written, I just need to stitch it together -aka, I need a few paragraphs to keep things coherent.)

...looookkkk, I'm dilly-dallying before class writing 3 paragraphs to you guys when I could be dilly-dallying writing storiesss. (I may be a touch sleep deprived...hardly a smidgen.) Till next time awesome people, keep reading and/or reviewing. Take care, THANKS.


	15. Sleepy Billy

The nurse had insisted he stay overnight for observation, despite Bill's profuse protesting.

In a gladly accepted distraction, Stan and Soos detailed their excursion. Soos and Stan had apparently arrived not long after Ford and the twins had traveled to Bill's mind and Stan had somehow convinced a nurse Soos was a doctor. The result of that escapade somehow led to Stan gaining (and promptly loosing) 50 dollars and Soos with experience helping deliver a baby. Stan refused to specify how and why. Which, Ford found more irritating than Bill.

"Just tell us where you got the money!" Ford complained.

The nurse came back in and looked up at the group of people. "I can't have all of you in here," the nurse huffed, "At least two of you should wait outside."

"Quell and I'll leave," Mabel announced quickly, pulling along the Dream Demon.

Dipper frowned and watched the girls go and shook his head, "Well then."

Bill looked over the two people he had once possessed, and then snapped his attention to the nurse.

"I need to draw some blood. We're going to test it to make sure you didn't go into a mild comma for any concerning reasons."

He sighed, "This is gonna be fun _,_ " he grumbled.

Mabel folded her arms and glanced back at the doorway, "This has been bothering me all evening. Did you know he couldn't leave Gravity Falls?" Mabel said quietly.

Quell frowned, "I can't see everything, especially when Bill's involved. So, no."

"Well, during his Weirdmaggedon, he couldn't leave the town limits, so, that must still be the case."

"Yeah, probably," Quell said lacing and unlacing her fingers in contemplation.

"What happens now, is there something that will happen to him since he left? Why didn't he like, not get physically stopped before he left the town like when he was in Weirdmaggedon?"

"I assume it has something to do with him being unconscious. Or maybe just being with you all, as members of the Zodiac you all have a touch of magical ability running in the background. It's possible that it just crossing the town limit with you and your family allows him to cross. But I do think you need to bring him back as soon as possible, he doesn't look very healthy at the moment."

Mabel nodded, "Okay, sure. Tell that to the nurse who thinks he needs to stay overnight."

Quell shook her head, "Maybe just-"

"Ow!" Bill yelped, clearly heard from outside the closed door, "Stop poking me with that thing! Three tries and you're out lady! OW!"

Mabel turned slowly with wide eyes, "Welp, he's officially worse than Dipper about the doctor's office."

The nurse left the room with a small vial of blood and a grumpy look on her face. Mabel opened the door and Bill smiled while Dipper stared at the floor, a little queasy looking.

"It took four tries, but, drawing blood actually looks really cool," Bill said with a lucid giggle.

"Well, you look- Happier?" Mabel said slowly.

"He's outta it," Soos said, "Like, he's gone loopy dudes."

"I hear you smartypants. You may be a pretend doctor but you're not _my_ pretend doctor. Wait, Fordsie, you a doctor of something? I don't 'member," he laughed again, "Oh, what'd you even be a doc of? Weird things? That should be a real thing, Dipper, Dipper, wanna be a Doctor of Weird Things?"

Dipper giggled, "I think my major options are wide enough already."

Ford groaned, rubbing his temples. "Can we just knock him out again?"

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel protested as Stan cracked up into laughter.

Quell was gone without much of a goodbye, but, it was dark outside, so, it was possible her host's curfew had past. Bill drifted into sleep not long after Quell disappeared.

Mabel insisted she go in her six fingered Grunkle's car rather than with the rest when they left the hospital and Dipper was too tired to follow after when they broke off.

"See you back home then," Dipper said as he climbed into the back seat of Stan's car.

Mabel nodded with a smile and pulled along her Grunkle's arm.

"What is it Mabel?" Ford asked.

"Okay, so I know that you know that Billy is, ya'know, Bill."

Ford blinked, "Well, that was- abrupt."

"So," Mabel said quickly, rubbing her arm, "I want you to help me figure out how to get Bill out of the hospital because he didn't look really healthy and Quell said he'd probably do better as soon as he's back in Gravity Falls."

"The hospital wants him under observation for the night, we can come back for him in the morning-"

"No, we need to get him back there as soon as possible. You saw him, Grunkle Ford."

"Mabel-"

"Bill's human now, and he's just trying to get back to his original form. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, he just wants to know he's not alone."

Ford kneaded his temples, and pushed up his glasses, sighing heavily.

"Please Grunkle Ford," Mabel pleaded, "Pretty please with sprinkles and chocolate syrup and whatever else sounds good on ice cream right about now?"

"I'm assuming Quell's a demon?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it'd be hard for her to be his sister when he hasn't been a human on earth until recently. Huh, I don't know how long he's been back actually-"

"Is it possible they're just pulling some kind of trick on you?"

Mabel shook her head, "I trust them, I know they're not the most trustworthy people-demons," Mabel paused, "Demon-people?" She shook her head, "They don't seem to be trying to hurt anyone. Not on purpose."

Ford sighed, "Let's talk to the doctor to get him released early."

"Well you and I were having totally different ideas of what was gonna happen next," Mabel giggled, "But okay!" she said cheerfully.

"Not everything needs to be overly convoluted and difficult," Ford muttered.

Bill was shook awake and he groaned, "Evil humans- no killing triangles today, today's a sleep day."

"Bill," Mabel huffed, shaking his shoulder once again, "Wake up."

Bill opened an eye and looked at a blurry face, "Mmm. Are you Shooting Star or Pine Tree?"

Ford groaned, "You should be glad that isn't Dipper, come on, we'd rather get home before midnight."

"Oh, right, Dippy. He don't know yet does he?" he said with a giggle, "For a smart cookie, he sure does miss some _big_ details," he leaned over and whispered, "I'm the detail, detail, detail, I like that word," he said, rolling the word on his tongue, "De-tail."

Ford sighed, and Mabel shook her head.

"See?" she huffed.

"I've had to deal with this a few times before actually," Ford muttered, "He was funnier when I was younger." He shrugged with a uneasy smile when Mabel gave him a questioning frown.

Bill fell asleep against the car window and Mabel frowned. Once again, she muttered, "What if-"

"Mabel, don't worry too much," Ford said, eyes focusing on the road.

"But- I don't know, is it weird to feel like he's kinda a like a younger brother?"

"Yes," Ford said with a smile, "Because he's a thousand year old demon." Mabel giggled and Ford sighed, "Mabel, while I do think your trust in people, and, in this case, demons, is admirable- maybe don't put all your faith into him? I don't want you to be- hurt when he does something th-"

"If," Mabel corrected, "If he does something."

"Okay, if he does something. I just don't want you to feel responsible for his actions, okay?"

Mabel glanced back at the sleepy dream demon and sighed, "Okay Grunkle Ford. I won't, don't worry about me."

Ford smiled, "However, if he ever promises to tell you something about the future, don't trust him."

Mabel laughed, "Okay, yeah. Seriously, I won't."

"Billy?" She knocked a few more times, and glanced at Dipper. He shrugged. Mabel opened the door slowly. She tiptoed in, feeling like she was trespassing. Looking around the room, she realized how empty it looked. She frowned, instantly resolving to make the room over with Bill when she could. Or maybe just surprise him. That would be fun.

Dipper peered in after her and proceeded to but a finger in his mouth to chew on absentmindedly. He quickly noticed and shook out his hand. "So?" Dipper said quietly.

Mabel shrugged and leaned over the humanized Dream Demon, "Bill," she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

He groaned and curled up.

"Hey, dorkasarus, it's almost noon, wake up." That time he didn't even stir. She frowned and folded her arms, turning to her brother, "He's a hard sleeper."

"He's probably just exhausted after all that, we should let him sleep."

"You think?" she muttered, glancing back down at him, "He could sleep all day if we don't wake him up!" she complained, emphasizing with her arms in an over exaggerated way.

Dipper sighed, shaking his head, "Come on, we can wake him up when we've got lunch done."

Mabel let out a moan of complaint, but, followed her brother out of the room anyway, softly closing the door after them. Leaving the sleeping Dream Demon to his rest.

Mabel attacked when the smell of oily cheese filled the air. She let herself fall onto the bed and he still didn't wake up. That method usually worked with pretty much everyone else. Especially Dipper. But she normally fell on top of him though. She let out a huff and shifted so she was facing his face. He had his arms in front of most of his face though, so Mabel really only got to see one of his eyes.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty, get up!"

He twitched a little, burying his face a little more into the pillow.

She groaned and frowned at him, "You're ruining my plans. Sleeping all day." She pulled away one of his limp arms and dropped it dramatically, and proceeded to poke him on the nose making a little 'boop' sound effect.

Bill opened one eye, "What- did you just do?" he muttered groggily.

Mabel grined, "I woke him up! Yes!" she pumped her fist in the air and practically threw herself from off the bed in her celebration. She smiled and knelt down so she faced him again. Her hair falling all over her face.

He groaned and rubbed his face, "Shooting Star-" Yawning heavily, he blinked a few times.

"We've got grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup downstairs, let's go, come on!"

"Mm, no," he grumbled, turning around so he hide his face in the pillow.

"Oh come on!" she groaned, "You've gotta be hungry, you've hardly eaten since you got back!"

"I've discovered sleep is very kind," he mumbled into the pillow, "I understand why you humans subject yourselves to such long hours of comatose states."

Mabel complained, "Alright, you're obviously awake now, why don't you just come downstairs?"

"No."

She pulled on his arm, which he pulled back quickly, he moaned and practically hugged his pillow. After a small struggle, Mabel had him sitting up on the bed, still holding the pillow tightly, looking half dead with his pout and a half-mast gaze.

"Come on now, I won't even force you to get dressed or anything, pj's are fine."

He looked up at her. He closed one eye and looked at her, then tried the other, then blinked a few times, and shook his head. "Two eyes are still weird," he muttered.

She giggled, "Come on now, or else Waddles is eating your share of food."

He groaned, and, still holding the pillow, stood up. Rubbing his eye. He looked like a groggy little kid. With a heavy yawn he glared at her, "Alright then, I'm going back to sleep afterwards though."

"Well, hopefully you won't want to!"

Bill shook his head and shuffled after her.

* * *

Here's this chapter a little early, this is kinda necessary filler, so, also jam-packed with what I hope is good humor. ...because that's how I deal with filler. AND, as LumpyApple said, I hope they answer a fewwww questions (because I can't answer all of them in one chapter, don't be silly. I've built up so much mystery.)... and, you're totally welcome to ask me about any weird thing, because, sometimes, I cannn forget.

As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it so much.

PS: Who thinks a Summerween Chapter is in the future? MUAhhahaha.


	16. Mabel's Plans

Not really awake enough to eat, Bill sat in the chair and stirred his tomato soup slowly. The bags under his eyes more evident in this light, he looked bone-thin.

Dipper leaned over toward Mabel, "He looks horrible."

She sighed, "Okay, yeah. He looks kinda down."

"No," Dipper said, "he looks like a zombie."

Bill sighed and pushed the bowl from in front of him and lazed his head down in the spot. He kept his eyes half closed and yawned again. The triangle opted to sing a extremely loud and repetitive song in a strange attempt to keep him awake. Which he had gotten really good at ignoring.

Mabel frowned at him and tapped her chin in thought. She stood up abruptly, slamming her palms on the table. Bill jolted. "We should have a sleepover! Outside!" Mabel announced.

Bill glared over at her and raised a brow, "You are not throwing a pity party."

"It's not gonna be a pity party! It'll be a, Glad You Didn't Die Now How About We Have Some Fun, party."

Ford snickered to himself, shaking his head.

"I don't think he should be sleeping outside after everything," Stan said, "I know I wouldn't wanna sleep outside."

"You're old!" Mabel complained, "You've got a bad back, Billy doesn't!" Stan frowned at that but wouldn't protest. Ford however, laughed, which caused Stan to glare at his twin.

"I would like to profess the fact that I am in fact, old, as well?" Bill huffed.

"Is your back bad?" Mabel huffed.

He groaned and buried his face into his arms.

Mabel folded her arms and pouted, "Billy needs some more humans to interact with, besides, everyone would love to know how you're doing for themselves."

"Mabel, how many people have you been telling about him?" Dipper huffed.

"Just all my friends and all their friends," she said with a false smile of innocence and a shrug.

Bill groaned, "Let me go back to sleep."

"Nope!" Mabel giggled, popping the 'p' of the word, "We all need some fun and I'm gonna make it happen one way or another! Come on, please!"

Ford glanced at his sibling and back at Mabel, "I'm fine with it, but only if you get 'Billy' and Dipper on board."

Dipper bit his lip, "Mabel, I don't think a slumber party is the best thing to do right now-"

"It's the perfect thing to do! Makes people happier." She looked at Dipper with pleading eyes, "Please, please, please!"

Dipper sighed, "Fine, okay, okay."

"Billy!"

He jumped, eyes wide, "What? I didn't do it!" He blinked a few times and stared at the people around him, "Oh." He sunk back down into the chair and pouted, "What? I'm tired."

Mabel giggled and leaned forward, "Billy, you are going to let me have this sleepover."

He sighed, "Fine, just don't let anyone kill me."

"Yes! Slumber party! Slumber party!" Mabel cheered, parading about the dinning table.

Bill groaned, "Headaches are real."

Mabel sighed, "Poor human."

Bill let out a moan and let his head fall back onto he table. Mabel patted his head of hair and giggled, "It's so poofy."

He shifted his head and glared at her.

"She definitely sees you like a pet," the triangle laughed.

"Can you not?" Bill grumbled.

Mabel pouted, "Fine, alrightttt."

Bill shuffled to the couch and dropped himself onto the old thing, finding it simpler than walking all the way upstairs to his provided room and bed. He let exhaustion overtake him into a dreamless world. Ford shook Bill awake from his place on the couch and the dream demon blinked a few more times before frowning at him.

"Evil human," he muttered.

"Mind telling me how you're alive?" Ford said with folded arms.

"Mm," Bill hummed.

"Warning! Warning! Ford's curious! Warning!" The triangle announced.

He rolled his head, "No."

"How about how you're human?"

"Fordsie," Bill moaned, "Can't you leave this Dream Demon alone for a day?"

"I can't believe this," Ford muttered, "I'm literally harboring you _again."_

Bill raised an arm, "At least I'm not in your head this time. That's probably an improvement."

"I wrote ten dozen warnings about you, but, no!" Ford continued, either ignoring the being or trying to.

Bill laughed, "You do realize you wrote those warnings in invisible ink? They weren't the easiest to find."

Ford groaned, "You're not going to answer any of my questions, right?"

The blond nodded, "Indeed."

"Fine, I could just start locking you in your room from the outside."

"Ooh, like you basically did when you effectively murdered me!" Bill scowled at the old man and Ford glared at the Dream Demon.

"You were trying to pretty much take over the universe, in an extremely destructive manner."

"Well you don't have to worry about Weirdmaggedon take 2 because there's pretty much no reason to."

Ford tilted his head, "What? Why?"

Bill snapped his eyes fully open, "Ignore what I said," he muttered as he covered his eyes with his arm, "I'm too used to _not_ being heard when I talk to myself."

Ford frowned, "You still have your powers?"

Bill smirked, "Well obviously Fordsie. At least one thing should work out for this Dream Demon, right?"

The man raised a brow, "To what extent to you have your powers?"

Bill groaned, "What, you want me to show you?"

Ford folded his arms, "Not currently, no."

Dipper walked in with a heavy sigh and waved at them. Dipper paused and then turned fully to look at his Grunkle and Bill.

"What- are you talking about?"

"My eviction probably," Bill grumbled.

Ford frowned, "I'm not letting you leave unsupervised, that'd be ill-judgement on my part."

"Yay!" Bill cheered sarcastically.

Dipper frowned, "Now what did he do?"

"Exist," Bill said flatly just as Ford opened his mouth to say something.

"I was actually just trying to get Billy here to tell me about his supernatural experiences, see why he had Moros after him," Ford said with a glare.

"And he's not telling you anything," Dipper finished with a mild smile.

"Right."

"You two can not force me to spill my guts out to you, I've got mental walls against such things," he said, tapping his forehead, "They might be funny shaped and one dimensional, but, hey, they work."

"I take mild offense to that," the triangle said, "Triangles are in particularly good shape."

Dipper laughed, "Well, Grunkle Ford, if you want him to spill, you're gonna have to engage in some battle of wits with him, it lowers his guard."

Bill frowned, "It that why you insisted we played that game with the math?"

Ford shook his head with a laugh, "Okay, Dipper, I thought you and Mabel were doing something with Wendy."

"Yep," Dipper said with a sigh, "And now Mabel and her are making some kinda secret plans or something like that and I'm back here."

"They're gonna murder me, they don't want you to stop their plans. Quick Dipper, you're going to have to protect me from your best friend and your sister!" Bill cackled to himself- until he winced, groaning, he muttered, "Pain. Help. Ow."

Dipper sighed, shaking his head.

"Mabel, you're one devious girl," Wendy laughed.

"Why thank you!" she said with a smile.

"Hey, how's your other plan working out, what'd you call it, 'Get Dipper a Guy Friend?"

"No! I decided that sounded wrong! It's Operation G.D.M.B.F. Male Best Friend. Besides, that's pretty much a dead mission anyway."

"Why? Isn't he and Billy getting along pretty well?" Wendy said, putting her hands into her pockets.

Mabel scrunched up her nose, "Eh, well, yeah, but, Billy's got history that Dipper's not gonna like when he finds out. I don't think there's any way for that ice to be broken without Dipper falling into fast moving freezing water."

Wendy's eyes widened at the analogy, and pursed her lips, "Huh."

"And the main reason I started that was because all of Dipper's friends are my friends and well, because they're pretty much all girls, most of them don't really hang out with him as much as me."

"What about his friends at home?"

Mabel shrugged, "Pretty minimal. He's got a few school friends, but they're actually almost _too_ nerdy for him? And most of the kids in our neighborhood were the kids that picked on him during elementary and middle school."

Wendy sighed, "Well, he's got college coming up for him, he'll like it, people aren't in such strict cliques there."

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I don't really want to go to a different school than him. But we've also got very different study ideas and like, we're probably gonna go to different schools anyway?"

"Don't worry Mabel, you're close, living in a different area then him is going to be fine. You'll be able to go visit each other and everything."

Mabel nodded, "Now we better get back or else Dipper will feel like we're leaving him out again."

The redhead laughed, "Right."

Mabel looked over the calendar, "Oh-me-gosh, Summerween!"

Dipper glanced over, "Do you have costumes?"

"Of course."

"Wasn't Soos gonna make a Summerween family scare thing out of the shack?" Dipper said.

"Ooh, Billy's gonna like that," Mabel giggled, "Alright, I've got it, make the slumber party the night of Summerween eve! It could be a costume party! Is Quell gonna still be here then? I should make sure-"

"Saturday? Isn't that a little quick for-"

"Nope! It's gotta happen then! It's perfect!"

"But that's only two days of preparation," Dipper complained, "You can handle that?"

"Ptsh," Mabel sputtered with a dismissive wave of her hand, "You remember who you're talkin' to? I could set up a party in 30 minutes."

"I can't set up a party in two days!" Mabel groaned, falling into her craft boxes opened in front of her, items sprawled all across the floor.

Dipper laughed, "Told you."

Bill inspected Mabel's bright yellow yarn, as he fiddled with it from his place on the couch, "This is really soft."

Mabel sat up abruptly and glanced at the yarn in his hands, "Perfect!" She quickly turned to her yarn and rummaged through it, "I know I have two skeins," she grumbled.

"Mabel-"

"Dipper, I've made everyone a sweater, I've gotta make one for him."

Bill blinked, "Wait- why am I getting a sweater? Don't put me in a bright yellow sweater!"

"Isn't yellow like your favorite color though?" Mabel huffed.

"No- kinda- yes, okay, it's a nice color, but really, you can't put me in a yellow sweater, that's not-"

Mabel glared at him, "You're ruining my designing plans, now if you don't allow me to make you this sweater, you're going to sleep outside for more than one night."

Dipper snickered and Bill groaned.

"Mkay, I'm making this sweater, and then Wendy and Soos will help set up any decorations, and the sweater will make me happy enough about the craft part, and then I'll just prep food. Ooh, what's Quell's favorite color? Maybe I can-"

"How many people are you planing to invite?" Bill complained.

"Everyone!" Mabel said cheerfully.

* * *

Mabel's very good at convincing people to do things. I can only assume her power of persuasion grew as she aged, right?

Kay, tada, setup begun, time for more **strife**! MUAHAHAHa. ...guys, I think I understand Alex Hirsch now. ...nah, I actually understood him already. I'm probably just in the same boat as he is rn... ...BUT, I've gotten into a groove w/ school and I think I might be able to write chapters in the weekends.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	17. Powers & Dreams

Running. Stumbling. Falling- falling- only to be met with flashing white eyes.

Bill bolted awake with a barely contained need to scream. He blinked and swallowed harshly, taking in choking breaths- staring into the dark.

Mabel shrieked as she awoke to ever so slightly glowing eyes staring at her. Dipper jolted awake as Mabel let out a groan.

"Billy," she mumbled, "What time is it?"

"I had a dream," Bill said with quiet urgency.

Mabel huffed a stray hair from her face, "Good for you, I was having a dream- a really good one too- until you woke me up, creeper."

"No-no," he stuttered, "You don't get it- I don't have dreams, or- I didn't used to, or, haven't since I can remember, I- I just don't."

"How could you not have dreams," Mabel muttered, "You're a Dream D-" She paused as he stared at her with wide eyes, he looked a little _scared_. She sighed, "What was it about?"

Bill frowned, "I- was, running, from, from something, and then I was falling," he bit his lip, he knew what the last part meant.

"A nightmare?" Dipper said, with a grumble.

Bill turned and bobbed his head, "Yeah, yeah, I guess."

Dipper nodded, "Don't worry about it too much, it's just your brain telling you you've got some past stress or current stress that it's still trying to handle. It probably has to do with running away from whatever you're running away from."

"But I don't have dreams-" Bill complained, "That's the part I'm really worried about, I don't have dreams."

Dipper sighed, "All I know is what I learned in my Psychology class, okay? I'd say if you haven't had dreams that means you haven't been getting into REM sleep long enough to have one."

Bill groaned, "Psychology isn't helpful."

Dipper shrugged, "It helps me," he muttered, turning back around in his bed, "And stressing over something as trivial as having a dream when you don't usually dream isn't helpful either, calm down."

"Yeah, Dip's right, don't worry yourself. Try 'n go back to sleep, m-kay?" Mabel said with a yawn.

Bill stared out into the dark for a moment before sighing, "Okay."

Bill decided sleep was futile and wandered around the Shack with little purpose in particular.

"If I don't find a way to get back to being- me, I- I don't know what I'm gonna do," Bill muttered, "I can't- _stay_ human. Can I?"

"No!" the triangle complained, "You've been one far too long already!"

Bill rolled his eyes, "You don't even know how to stop being one. You're horrible to confide in," Bill paused, "And you're literally me, why do I keep forgetting this? Right- definitely the insanity."

"Let's keep it that way," the triangle laughed.

"So, everyone knows. Except Dipper. Can't we just tell him now!" Mabel complained from her spot on the ladder, "He's more likely to forgive you for lying if you do it sooner than later!" She turned back to the string of decoration she'd been putting up, "Not that he'd forgive you for everything else though," she whispered to herself.

"No!" Bill said firmly, "I've been in his head, I'm pretty sure he hates me!"

"Well you did use him as your 'puppet'."

"Shooting Star-" Bill folded his arms and then turned his head to look off into space, "What- no, what are you-" he glared at the triangle and shook his head, "I'm not going to freaking tell him, you're idiotic."

Mabel glanced down at him, "Who are you- talking to?"

"Myself," Bill huffed as the triangle cackled into howling laughter.

"But it would be hilarious!" the triangle announced.

Mabel nodded slowly, "O-kay then."

A blur of motion billowed past, bumping against the ladder. Mabel fell from her place on the ladder. Bill swore, and with wide eyes, stumbled forward and broke the girl's fall with an 'Oof.'

Bill groaned and Mabel stumbled off him, "Omegosh, you okay?"

He looked up to find himself face to face with a triangle, "Mm- no." He sat up abruptly and blinked, "I- don't know what-" he snapped his fingers a few times with an increasing frown, "Mabel, I don't have my powers."

"Mabel I don't have my powers!" Bill announced once again, pacing the ground, "I- I, I had them earlier- Wait- I haven't used them since I got back- By the- I don't have my powers!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, Dipper's less likely to find out without you using your powers."

"But- but-" he took in uneasy sharp breaths, "Help, oxygen not working right-" he muttered, tapping his chest, "Ah, I'm gonna die."

"Breathe! For golly sakes!" Mabel cried, holding out her arms. Mabel began to demonstrate with sweeping arm movements, "Exhale, come on-"

Bill mimicked the action and swallowed, "What- was that- I'm shaking," he said, holding out his trembling hand in front of her as proof. "Am I dying? What- what's happening? Isn't the not-breathing thing an emergency response?"

"A dumb emergency response," the triangle added unhelpfully, "I mean, who would want to stop breathing when they're in an emergency?"

Mabel sighed, "You're siking yourself out, okay? Just, breathe."

He let out a long exhale and nodded.

Dipper jogged over from the other end of the Shack, and looked them over, "Woah, you okay?"

Bill nodded firmly, "Not dying, no-one's dying, okay, yeah," he said breathlessly.

"He having a panic attack or something?" Dipper said with wide eyes.

"Ooh! He- he named it!" Bill said, pointing at him with a shaky hand.

Mabel nodded quickly, "I fell off the ladder. He- kinda broke my fall."

"Lightheaded now!" Bill announced as he let himself double down, eventually lying on the grass, focusing on breaths, "Just leave me here," he said raising an arm before letting it fall onto his face.

"Okay Billy, um," Dipper leaned over him, "Should we, like, get Grunkle Ford or someone-"

Bill shook his head firmly, "I'm not dying, we're good, he'd be more likely to kill me anyway," Bill rambled. He hummed a little, just staring out at the sky with a stunned look.

Dipper glanced up at Mabel and she shrugged. Dipper held out his hand, "Come on, let's get you inside, lie down for a little bit."

A little later, Bill stumbled back to a stand and wandered to the vending machine. "Ford!" Bill announced as he wandered into the lab. The clatter of multiple metal objects falling onto the floor resounded through the basement laboratory, followed by a bright light and the buzzing zap of energy.

"How did you get in here?" Ford complained from behind whatever corner of the room he was in.

Bill shrugged, "It was really easy to figure out the code, the keys have all these-"

" _Why_ are you in here?" Ford clarified, juggling his collection of components and letting them drop onto the table with a huff. His glasses askew and his hair slightly singed. Ford frowned and adjusted his glasses.

"Well," Bill began, "The long version is that-"

"Skip the long version. Get to the point," Ford huffed.

"Okay," Bill glared at him, "What did you do to take my powers?" Bill accused with folded arms.

"What?" the man patted his hair down his his hand and stared at him, "I didn't _take_ them, how would I be able to do that. I don't even know how they work."

Bill glared at him, "Well you asked about them and now I can't use them, so _you_ must have done something!"

"Isn't there a much more logical reasoning you could've opted for?"

"Logic is Tetris's realm!" Bill complained, "I'm Chaos and Insanity, so no! I didn't want to!" He bit the inside of his cheek and watched Ford's reaction.

Ford frowned at him before making a series of conflicted faces, none of which Bill could fully say he understood. Bill stood his ground and focused on glaring at Ford.

"When did you last use your powers anyway?"

Bill pursed his lips and glanced around the room, "I don't remember...human memory is annoying." He straightened his stance, "I'm still blaming you though!"

"Well good residence to your powers. But I didn't do anything. They probably don't work because you crossed the town limits."

Bill snarled at him a moment before crossing his arms. He stuck his tongue out at Ford and then laughed, "I've always wanted to do that." With that he turned around and left.

Ford frowned at Bill before letting out a huff, "I don't know how I even handled him in the first place now."

Back in the spare room, sitting on the bed, Bill let out a sigh. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he lulled his head on his knees. Eyes wandering around the room.

"Not much in here, now is there?"

Bill glanced up at Quell, "Clear room, clear mind," Bill said.

Quell nodded, "I guess, huh?"

"It's part of the reason I liked Ford and Dipper, they're driven, analytical, constantly looking for more information," Bill said, "Clear minded."

"Like you really."

Bill laughed bitterly, "Not right now. This mind's a clutter of questions and I have zero idea how to start looking for the answers."

Quell nodded, "Well, sometimes distractions help you clear your head well enough to know what to look for."

"Oh, did Shooting Star manage to convince you slumber parties and glitter fixes everything?"

Quell shook her head, "No. Anyway, I won't be here after today, my host revoked our deal. She's got- a family obligation."

Bill put on a smile, "Perfect, no more annoying Tetris bothering me."

She sighed, with a shake of her head, "Make sure you don't ruin this."

Bill frowned, unfurling himself as the Dream Demon left and closed the door behind her, "What's to ruin?" Bill complained.

Quell frowned as she looked over the sliver of a glowing white crack in the world, she traced her fingers along the edge and sighed, "Open one hole and a thousand more come with it. Whatever you're planing better work," Quell said, glancing down at the animal.

She looked up and nodded. She turned heel and left the opening to another dimension alone, treading along the un-pathed forest. A flash of light and the breach disappeared after allowing one more thing in.

Pacifica leaned back, "Why do I have to be here?" she huffed as she glared at Bill.

"I, too, would like to know why she's here," Bill said.

Mabel shook her head, "Okay, because our first official Bill-rehabilitation was so largely delayed-" she said, "That's what we're doing now!"

"At 8pm?" Bill muttered, with a yawn, "I've gotten used to going to sleep at this time the past two nights."

"And sleeping all day, you need to stop doing that too," Mabel said with a point at the Dream Demon.

"I still would like to know why I'm here?" Pacifica said, looking up at Mabel as she unwrapped her hair from her fingers.

"Because you can help me control him."

Bill's eyes widened, "I don't like the sound of that-"

Pacifica's nose crinkled in mild disgust, "So I'm the muscle?"

Mabel shook her head with a laugh.

Bill leaned his elbow on the bed and kneaded his forehead with a heavy sigh, "This is gonna take forever. You said you'd help me find out how not to be human. Can we start with that? I feel it's more crucial to keeping my insanity intact."

"Well before you become non-human you're gonna have to learn how to be human," Mabel said, "I thought that was clear."

"Fine," Bill moaned.

This most certainly was time to make time into a montage and leave it at that. Bill wasn't paying attention whatsoever and Mabel had attempted to make it fun, but, Bill was feeling more- 'sleep and ignore the world' than 'do stuff and have fun.' The overall situation had Pacifica very bored and Mabel at her wits end in a matter of 10 minutes.

"Fine, fine, you know what, Grunkle Ford knows you the best- maybe he'll be able to drive something into your head."

Bill's eyes widened, "I don't like what you're implying in any way, shape or form."

"Well I'm getting nowhere," Mabel complained, "Which is annoying because I'm not used to getting nowhere. What, do you have to be in some life or death situation in order to learn anything?"

Bill laughed, "What? I was just in a life or death situation, you think I learned something from that? All I ended up with was lots of pain and emotional distress!"

Mabel sighed, "You're insufferable sometimes."

"Most of the time," Pacifica corrected.

Bill pointed to the blonde, "I'm agreeing with her, I'm usually insufferable."

"Stop agreeing with me, it's weird," Pacifica said, leaning back.

Bill frowned and leaned his head onto his hand, and watched Mabel pace.

"Alright, you're gonna just have to deal with Ford, in fact, it's perfect because you'll have to be nice to him and that'll be a challenge."

"Not doing that."

"And! He's even a better option for the whole get Bill back to Triangle Bill-ness," Mabel said, "Why I didn't think of this earlier escapes me."

"I don't like this idea!" Bill said loudly, "Are you listening? I don't wanna be stuck with Ford! I'm not doing it!"

* * *

...I feel like I went back and forth too much...but, things needed to be established and not sure how else to work it currently and it's been sitting for a week soooo... here it is! (And I keep getting new fanfiction ideas and I told myself only one ongoing fanfic at a time and it's the devil.)

Love to know what your favorite scene/chapter so far is AND what do you think about the new cover art? (think I'm gonna switch back and forth between the two every once and a while) Thanks for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing(?), following, and all that awesome-sauce! Until next week. Firefall _Away_!

(Honestly, I feel I started these Author Notes so formally and now look at me.)


	18. Party Happenstances

_Bill let out a yelp as he avoided the iron sword's swing. He scrambled back, breath heavy, he could really have used his powers right about now. Swallowing, Bill dodged from another swing and rolled out of the way in the grass. "Everyone else sees freaking Headless Horseman here, right?" he screeched._

It is at this point where Bill would like to point out that this was a flash-forward and, to properly understand the events going on, he has to remember things he would rather ignore, but, being drama as it is, Bill has to force himself to properly recount the events.-

Dipper giggled to himself, "Be careful Billy, the girls are probably gonna braid your hair."

"You liked it when we braided your hair Dippy," Mabel said with a smile, patting her brother's back, "We also did his makeup and nails, but we won't subject you to that unless you want to."

Bill raised a brow, "Makeup is simply the act of covering one's face with various manufactured powders and glosses, in order to make one's self in the image of the traditional ideal beauty concept of the era and region. Men historically wore makeup as well," Bill paused, "I wouldn't mind it. I don't like nail polish though."

"Look at you, debunking gender norms."

Bill leaned back onto the outside of the Shack with shake of his head and glanced at the edge of the forest with a frown. He could've sworn-

"Oh, I just remembered!" Mabel announced, pulling on Bill's sleeve, "Come on!"

He stumbled into being pulled along. Bill gave Dipper a frightened glance, as if inquiring as to what Mabel's plan was, but Dipper simply shrugged, smirking slightly. Dipper pocketed his hands and followed after them into the Shack once again.

Mabel let Bill go downstairs and she jogged up to her bedroom.

"What is she getting?" Bill said with wide eyes.

Dipper folded his arms and frowned up the stairway, "I am getting a bad feeling about this now," he muttered.

Thuds of motion against the wood signaled Mabel's return and Bill caught a glint of yellow as he noticed her come back down.

"Nope!" Bill said firmly as he turned around. Mabel sprinted down the stairs, jumped the last steps and she managed to run up to Bill and shove the sweater over his head. He struggled against the yellow sweater, yelling loudly as both the twins laughed.

"Get it off me! I'm not gonna wear it! I have a sense of style and yellow hair clashing with yellow sweaters is not it!"

"Oh come on it's perfect!" Dipper announced.

"Traitor!" Bill cried as he managed to pull the sweater off his head.

"I resurrected yours too Dippy," Mabel said with a grin.

Dipper's eyes widened and he backed away from her, "I thought I left that at home!"

"I packed it for you!" Mabel cheered as she forced the sweater over her brother's head as well, "Now both of you get to wear my sweaters!"

Bill folded his sweater and nodded, "Matches his hat, me like."

"See," Mabel said, "Head and shoulders should match!"

Bill shook his head, "Not with yellow."

"Nice sweaters," Pacifica said with a smirk, wearing her own lama sweater, although hers was the original, which, she and Mabel cut to become a crop-top when it had shrunk on her taller frame.

"Hi Pacifica," Dipper muttered as he leaned into the door.

Bill let out a groan from behind Dipper and folded the top of the sweater's neckline up over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she said as she entered the Shack.

"Hiding from the world," he grumbled, glaring at her. His gaze shifted to behind her and he leaned up to look past the blond. He frowned at the sight of a dark figure on horseback just hidden ever so slightly between the treeline. Bill probably wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't help but be drawn towards it. Bill turned his head toward Dipper, "Um, you, see that guy? Right?"

Dipper and Pacifica both turned, attempting to follow his gaze. "I don't see anything," Pacifica muttered.

Dipper shook his head, "Just trees buddy."

Bill blinked a few times and the figure was gone, as if he and his horse had never been there in the first place. Bill let out a hum and folded his arms, "Alright then, maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me," he muttered.

Bill sat off onto the side as Mabel loudly talked to her friends, Dipper mostly engaged in a conversation with Wendy. He smiled lightly, eyes wandering the seance, close enough he could hear everyone's conversations, but not that close that anyone tried to engage him in conversation. He felt like his life was _normal_ for a moment- invisible, but able to see and hear everything around him. He was apart from the current plain of existence, but, still a part. Maybe normal wasn't the word, more like, usual, what the Dream Demon was used to.

Soos waved at him briefly and wandered over toward him with a smile.

"Hey Dude, how's it going?"

"Good," he said with an absent glance toward the teenager's conversations.

After a short pause, Soos spoke again, "Cool, cool, it's sure been a hectic day for me, but, fun."

Bill frowned and turned toward Soos, "How so?"

Soos grinned, "Well, I getta do what Mr. Pines used to when he hired me, and I get my own twist to it, he still stops by and tells me some good ideas, but it's mostly mine, and that's kinda the fun part. And it's a little hard sometimes 'cause I gotta do all this hard work in order to make things run smooth for the most part, but it pays off to know it's all me."

Bill nodded, "You're planning some kinda Summerween themed thing, right?"

"Yep! All ya'll helped with the decorations and stuff, Mabel's party plans works well for racking in some costumers, and we're gonna 'scarify' the Shack tonight!"

Bill grinned, "How so?"

"Well, it'll be kinda like a haunted house, but, a little more Summerween-ie. The whole month of October it's decked out in full Haunted Shack mode, but, not very many people know much about Summerween, so I decided to only do it for the day."

"And this is all your idea, right?" Bill said with a tilt of his head.

"Yep, second year running on this one. Hey, if ya'd like, I could have a few of ya be actors, spook a few people?"

Bill laughed, "That sounds like fun!"

"Great to have ya on board! Usually it's just Mabel, and I, and, last time Mr. Ford joined in, Wendy said she would've done it, but, she was gone over doin' a summer job. Oh, I should check to see if she still was gonna do it this time," Soos muttered, "Well, nice talkin' to ya Bill."

Bill nodded then his eyes widened, "Wait a second-"

Soos turned, "Yea?"

"You just called me Bill."

"Oh, forgot. Do you like Billy more? Or was that just-"

"No, no- Did Ford or Mabel tell you-"

Soos frowned, "Huh? Why'd they tell me?"

Bill stared at him, "Okay- just to make sure, what's my last name?"

"Which one am I supposed to answer with?" Soos muttered.

"You know?" Bill bleated out. A few people turned to look at them, Dipper and Mabel most predominantly.

Soos laughed, "Was it supposed to be hard to notice?"

Bill made sure to keep his voice low, eyes on the people slowly going back to their conversations, "Well Dipper doesn't seem to know and Ford took a while-"

Soos shrugged, "Honestly, both of 'em focus too much on one thing or another to see more usual stuff."

"Wait- so, does Stan know?"

"Mr. Pines? Mm, probably."

"What- how- why- How long did you-"

Soos shook his head, smile stuck on his face, "Dude, chill a little."Bill let out an uneasy breath and nodded, waiting for his answer with very minimal patience. "I found out not too long after I had to drive ya' over to the mall."

"But- you- didn't treat me any different after-"

Soos shrugged, "Why would I?"

Bill blinked, "Huh."

Soos smiled and then gave him a slight salute as he turned away to catch Wendy's attention. Bill leaned his head against his hand and watched Soos for a moment before he sharply turned his attention to that horseback figure- standing there. Bill stared at it for the longest time.

He let out a yelp as someone tapped his shoulder. Bill turned sharply to stare at Dipper.

"Hey, you- okay? What were you and Soos talking about?"

Bill turned back to where he was looking, but found nothing there, "Just- stuff."

Grenada and Candy were the life of the party after Mabel managed to get her old Karaoke machine out and working, and Mabel cheered them on as she strategically stood by Bill.

"So," she said slowly, "Why isn't Quell here?"

Bill found himself scowling. Bill tried to control his facial features and let out a sigh, "Don't you already know why?"

"I thought her deal lasted the whole week, I was hoping that included the weekend."

Bill let out a growl of a sound, "She probably only reared her demonic head because she knew I'd end up in danger with Moros and decided I needed help. She's prone to skipping town as soon as she thinks she's fixed whatever problem I've caused for myself. She really only cares because of some sisterly obligation." Bill bit his lip and let out an uneasy laugh, "Okay, I really need to stop talking to myself out loud."

Mabel blinked, and then frowned, "It's okay to be worried about being alone, I worry about it too-"

Bill glanced at Mabel and folded his arms, "I'm not- I don't care either way."

"That's not true," Mabel said, elbowing his side, "You care, you just don't _want_ to care."

"You and your brother are getting annoying about psychologically analyzing me."

Mabel giggled, "Maybe. We're just trying to help. Your our friend."

Bill laughed, "Oh I'm your friend?"

Mabel frowned, and put herself directly in front of Bill, "Of course," she said firmly.

Bill smiled, then it turned into what Mabel was now calling his Bipper smile, "Does that mean you'd stop Ford from killing me?"

"Bill-" Mabel sighed.

His smiled faded and groaned, "What, he did it once-"

* * *

And thus, begins the drama. (Midterms week... annoying for writing) Till Tuesday/Halloween! (hopefully, I've gotta make sure my Were-Wendy costume gets done before then though!)


	19. Summerween Spirits

Night unveiled itself with relative peace, children in various costumes running in the lowering light to trick or treat. A fog rolls in as a figure stands tall watching the lively party within the Mystery Shack's yard. Soos smirked to himself upon seeing the fog machine kick into action, then considered that it might actually be smoking with a frown.

Bill however, was easily bored and, at this point, much rather had been alone and possibly asleep, than in a crowd. His eyes wandered to the forest once again, eyes locking on that shadowed figure he kept seeing. He punched Dipper firmly in the arm, keeping his eyes on his mystery being.

"Ow," Dipper said softly, rubbing his arm.

Bill pointed, "Question."

"Answer," Dipper muttered in reply.

"You see that, right?"

Dipper let out a heavy sigh and once again tried to find what Bill's gaze was locked on, "No?"

Bill grunted with dissatisfaction and began to walk toward it.

"What are you- What do you even keep seeing?"

Bill shrugged. "Let's find out," he said with a wave of his hand for Dipper to follow.

He bit his lip, glanced behind him, "I dunno-" he glanced at his various friends, then his sister- they were all occupied anyway.

"It'll be fun!" Bill said with a smirk as he continued to wander away.

Dipper let out a breath, "Grunkle Ford did say to keep an eye on you, and if you're going-" Bill smirked to himself as Dipper jogged over to walk with him and wander toward the forest.

Gideon Gleeful should've assumed going back to Gravity Falls would only end up in total disaster. Honestly, all that town's actually done for him in the long run is give him a lot of bruises, maybe a slight fear of dancing, and a broken heart. He does have some great friends from the experience, but, most of them really either ended back in jail or dropped off the face of the earth in order to avoid jail, but- he's still in contact with some of them.

He leaned against the Shack and watched Mabel sing enthusiastically off-tune to a 90's song and sighed. Seeing her again is making it very hard to not renew his crush on her already. Nope. He's definitely failed at not renewing his crush.

A shrill scream interrupted Gideon's thoughts, like a needle popping a bubble, but louder.

Bill swore loudly as he found himself face to face with a headless horseman racing right toward him. Pointy thing- swinging at him. A yelp came out of his mouth and people very quickly moved out of his way.

"Everyone else sees freaking Headless Horseman here, right?" Bill complained as he dogged out of the way.

Dipper squeaked loudly, "You are a magnet for danger!"

"Says you!" Bill retorted.

Pacifica found her ankle pulled into the ground by some invisible force and let out a yelp before firmly batting the silvery hand from her ankle with her purse.

"Alright, who raised the dead _this_ time?" Mabel complained.

Chaos ensued and the various 'young adults' invited to the party found themselves faced with ghosts, surrounding the scene.

"Well last time I did it, it was _zombies,_ " Dipper announced, as if that was a proper defense. He had his back against a tent and scanning the situation for a proper solution.

Bill toppled over a chair, "If I promised to find your head and give it back will you leave me alone!" Bill stalled without much gain, "I bet I've seen it somewhere-" He was trying hard to rack his mind for some kind of memory related to dealing with these beings, what was it? Brain going on panic mode was _not_ helping.

Stan literally punched the ghostly spirit with his brass knuckles and the thing disappeared in a puff as he swung.

"What did you do?" Stan huffed as he glared down at him.

"Who said I did it!"

"You're the resident troublemaker, worse than my brother."

"Eh," Bill let out, "I guess- well Mabel keeps insisting that I be more honest and open and all that-"

"Spit it out!"

"Well I did see 'em first but I swear it's not my fault!" Bill complained.

Stan wound up for another punch, and firmly hit another ghost behind the humanized Dream Demon, who was definitely not able to see it. Bill tilted his head in order to look behind him and muttered 'huh.'

Bill lurched to his feet and looked around, "Ford know what to do with ghosts?"

Mabel turned sharply and let out a shriek and punched the figure who came up behind her in the face.

"I ain't a ghost if that's what ya'll're thinking," Gideon complained holding his nose.

"Oh my god, _you_!" Mabel let out, and then punched him again.

"Mabel!" he whined, "I thought we were on good terms last."

"To you maybe!" Mabel said, "Now that I think of it you could've killed my brother!"

"That was like 4 er 5 years ago!"

Mabel let out a huff and then round-house kicked an approaching spirit in the shin, "Why're you here Gideon?" she said sharply.

"Just- felt like coming into town-" he muttered.

Pacifica brutally berated a ghost with her purse away from Candy as Grenda fended off another, "Alright girls, time for a plan of attack," Pacifica said folding her arms.

Wendy, with Dipper being dragged along by the neck of his sweater as he read over his photocopies of the old journal pages on his phone, stood by the group of girls and smirked, "Nerd's on it, so, how about we beat up some old spirits."

"The incantation didn't work for some reason- They're vulnerable to salt and iron," Dipper announced, "You got-"

"Ah, there's like, two sets of some jewelry in my purse that's probably some kinda iron-meld," Pacifica said with a nod.

"I've got salt," Grenda said firmly, taking out her larger than necessary bag, digging out about 20 to-go packets of salt.

"Why do you-" Wendy muttered.

Grenda simply smiled, "Came prepared for everything."

"Alright then," Dipper said quietly.

"To battle!" Candy cried, taking some of Grenda's salt and charging head-first into the first spirit she saw.

"Why are there so many of them?" Ford let out, "This makes no sense!"

"What's the sense in making sense?" Bill muttered, "Isn't it more sane to be insane?"

Ford frowned before turning to his brother, "We are going to get rid of him next."

"Hey!" Bill said, before turning to give Ford a toothy grin, "I thought you liked me!"

"Let's sacrifice him to the ghosts." Stan said, cackling to himself.

"I probably don't taste very good," Bill muttered before pausing, staring out stalk-still, "Wait, let's do that."

"Can we?"

Bill smiled, "Okay, first, I see this first one, then it attacks me and then there's suddenly a whole ton of 'em, right?"

"What's that supposed to-"

"Trust me!" Bill announced, jogging out to the center of the field.

" _ **Trust**_ you?" Ford called after him.

Trust is such a strange word. Trust. Who trusts anyone, like, really trusts someone? Ford and Dipper don't trust very well. Mabel trusts, Stanley trusts, Soos trusts. How could people allow another person to so fully control what might happen with this concept of trust? But then it occurs to him, it's not giving up control, it's believing that another person is right, and that, maybe, just maybe, you can stop holding on so tight that they can take your hand and pull you up from that cliff you're dangling from. Although Bill's not quiet ready to fully admit he can't get up by himself. So, instead, he decides, maybe he should start being trustworthy in order to start trusting others. Maybe that might make people more willing to trust him.

Bill halts and lets out a loud whistle, "Helloooo! You looking for me?"

All freezes. His breath is foggy in the chill air and all the spirits blur into a silver circle surrounding him. Bill grins and looks around him, "Yeah I thought so." The being looks vaguely familiar now, it couldn't figure who he was by it's normal way, must've been his loss of power, made it confused, so it was only to find traces of his aura on the people he'd been around the most.

"Dream Demon?" it asked.

Ford frowned as Bill answered a question without himself being able to hear it. He inched closer and watched him and the glowing circle.

"Don't got my powers anymore," Bill said quietly, "You must have noticed that about the same time I did, when you passed by Mabel and I earlier."

"Ladder," it added, condensing into a small silver orb, "No energy."

"Nope," he said, glancing up to the silver moon, "Mind trying to find another host to latch onto? Tetris might be around, you could mess with her a while," he said with a laugh.

"Energy?"

"Yep, plenty last I checked. But be a good little thing and try not to drain her, she'll be nice, promise."

The orb flashed, and Bill let out a breath as it disappeared. His vision blurred out a moment and he swayed lightly but he pushed thorugh and turned to look at Ford, "Just a little parasite, couldn't find suffice energy from me anymore and got confused."

"A- parasite?" Stan and Ford muttered.

"Humans have them, why can't Dream Demons?" Bill muttered tiredly.

"That was dope!" one teenager announced on the edge of the Mystery Shack's entrance.

"Ghosts are dumb," another muttered, "And that looked so fake."

Mabel stood quietly as she watched Bill from a distance with a frown, he was wavering a little, almost like he might pass out.

"I'm going home!" a girl pouted.

Dipper, Wendy, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy all walked over toward Mabel and Gideon who was standing a little off to the side analyzing Bill quietly.

"That's-"

"Don't say it," Mabel said firmly.

"But that's-"

"Gideon, I know, don't say it, or I'll punch you again."

"So-" Dipper said as he wandered toward Mabel, "What happened?"

Mabel blinked, "Well it looks like people are going home and um, that others thought it was all a part of the little Summerween thing Soos put up."

"But- like, what- happened?"

Bill turned around and glanced over the group before saying something to Stan and Ford before jogging over to them.

"That was fun," Bill said, "Looks like it was um, just a continuation of some of my own problems, don't worry about it, physical manifestation of my mental issues," he said with a smile and a tap of his temple.

"You're-" Gideon tried again.

Mabel glared him down and Bill glanced at Gideon as if trying to figure out who he was, "Oh, wow, you got tall."

Dipper leaned over as if he finally noticed Gideon and then glanced between the two, "Do you two know each other?" he let out, "Wait- what is Gideon even doing here?"

Bill pursed his lips, with a frown and Gideon smiled at Dipper uneasily.

Wendy cleared her throat, "Um, so, are we still-"

"We're still having a sleepover whether you like it or not!" Mabel commanded suddenly and sharply.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry this got posted so late, but, all the more fitting is it not? hehahahahaha. Hope you all had a happy and safe night! And of course, please review and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

(guah, why do you people let me put things up at midnight, mistakes are glaring at me)


	20. Explaination

"Boys, you get that tent!" Mabel pointed at the tent she designated for them and then stormed off to her own tent. She paused at the tent doorway and let out, "Guys!"

Grenda and Candy glanced at each other.

Pacifica sighed, "It's okay, she's just grumpy her party didn't work out as planned." She walked over to meet Mabel by the tent, the two following after her. Wendy shrugged and waved at Dipper before following the rest of the girls.

"Um," Gideon muttered, "Am, I, staying?"

Bill and Dipper shrugged. "Wanna have a dance party?" Bill said with a smirk.

Gideon felt a chill run down his spine, "Heavens no."

The boys stayed out a little longer. Half on a whim, half on the fact that Bill decided to fall onto the grass (which Dipper is pretty sure he did because he was dizzy and didn't want to admit it) and Dipper and Gideon standing over him was awkward. So they lied there, staring out at the stars, relatively quiet.

Bill finally spoke, "We- actually gonna sleep outside now or-"

Dipper glanced at Gideon, "If anyone, he should."

Gideon let out a groan and folded his arms over the top of his head, "Well I hate ya'll too," he grumbled into his arms.

Dipper snickered a light laugh and shook his head.

"What now?" Bill muttered, "For once I am actually very much awake and I won't go to sleep until maybe, midnight."

Dipper rested his head onto his arms and sighed, "Well, wanna talk about anything?"

Bill frowned, "Um-"

Gideon sighed. "Your sister really hate me?" he muttered.

Bill laughed- loudly.

Dipper glanced over at him and rolled his eyes, "I have no idea if Mabel can 100% hate someone. But, you would be around the high 80 percentile."

"Who's in the 90's?" Bill inquired with a smirk.

Dipper raised a brow and shifted his arm up and put his head in his hand. "Hard to say-" Dipper shrugged, "You'd have to ask her."

Bill let out a huff, "She wouldn't be honest about it." He hummed, "Who's on _your_ guys' hate list?"

Dipper groaned, "Well, a literal demon is on the top of my list," Dipper said, "And no, you don't get a name."

Bill let out an uneasy laugh and sighed before he caught Gideon's gaze. He glared at the teenager. Gideon raised his arms in mock defense.

Dipper frowned at the exchange and raised a brow, "Okay, where do you two know each other from?"

"School." Gideon said firmly, his voice raising over Bill's attempt at answering.

Dipper sighed at the boring answer and pouted, "And I was hoping for something interesting."

Bill laughed again, feeling very out of place.

Dipper shook his head. "Let's get inside with the sleeping bags," he said, sitting up. Bill sat up next, vision going out a moment before he sighed and stumbled to a stand.

Bill had his eyes closed and everything by the time midnight did come around, and he was in fact, quite prepared to fall into sleep. Until Dipper nudged him on the arm. He let out a groggy groan and turned to look over at Dipper.

"Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask, and I didn't really wanna say anything until Gideon was asleep-" Dipper started, glancing toward Gideon.

"Uh-huh," Bill muttered, in a half-hearted attempt to lead the teenager into continuing.

Dipper let out a breath, "A few questions actually."

Bill let out a moan, "I thought we agreed sleep-time was happening."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna be able to sleep," Dipper retaliated.

Bill frowned a moment before sticking his tongue out at him.

Dipper rolled his eyes- at least he was more amused than Ford had been. Dipper sighed, "Why was Moros after you?"

"I attempted, very hard, to change the destiny of something important to me," Bill said, "Moros doesn't really like when that happens."

"How did you even know he existed," Dipper said.

Bill sighed, "Again, he doesn't like when beings try to mess with destiny, I, kinda came across him."

Dipper nodded, "Um, so, when we were all split up, I- got pushed into one of your memories-"

"You what?" Bill let out sharply, sitting up. Dipper flinched and Bill backed away slightly, "Sorry," Bill said softly.

Dipper kept his eyes closed a moment, "You're fine. Fine. I, I, it just, just- little loud. Sudden."

Bill sighed and leaned back down, "What did you see?"

Dipper let out a huff, "Just- I saw this- Demon possessing someone."

Dipper bit his lip, pausing for Bill's reaction. The humanized dream demon stared blankly at Dipper and let out an uneasy sound that did not really sound like a laugh, but could've been. He scratched his head and sighed, "How do you know- the Demon."

"I-" Bill stared at him in an attempt to figure out what to say. The triangle on his shoulder came back.

"You have so many issues," The triangle stated, "How do you get worse at lying as a human? I thought lying was our strong suit."

"I'd rather not talk about that right now," Bill said quietly, glaring at the triangle.

Dipper sighed, "I understand that, I- I wouldn't really want to talk about that kinda stuff either."

Bill turned his attention back to Dipper and bit his lip, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" The triangle exclaimed.

Bill closed his eyes and sighed before turning on his side to ignore the demonic triangle.

The sky was blank and everything was white. Bill would've preferred darkness and dreamless-ness at this point.

"I remember when you first came into the Mindscape-" Quell mused, voice echoing.

"Yeah, not long before I completely destroyed the 2nd Dimension," Bill grumbled.

"That's not how you usually say it," she said with wide eyes.

Bill shrugged, eyes hooded and glaring out at the blankness, "I'm dreaming. Again."

"It does help me communicate with you," Quell said, "One plus."

"What if these dreams- my loss of power. What if this all means I'm more human than before?"

Quell looked somewhat surprised, "You lost your powers?"

"What, you have something to do with it?" Bill accused.

"No, no," she said quickly, "I just didn't think-" She shrugged and sighed, "I'll leave you to dream, take advantage of the experience, maybe you'll have a good one."

"I don't suspect I will," Bill grumbled.

Eyes fluttered open and Bill let out a moan. "Hello 4am!" the triangle exclaimed.

"Perfect," Bill groaned, staring up at the tent ceiling. He sat up and glanced over the two boys still sleeping.

Mabel watched Bill as he walked out of his tent, wandering out into the cool night as he talked to himself. She sighed and leaned her head on her hand, frowning. Bill leaned back into the air and made animated gestures. Shaking his head, he shuffled around outside for a little while before leaving into the Shack.

Mabel frowned at the unusual behavior for a moment before remembering- It's Bill.

Bill hesitated a moment before opening the door to Ford's basement lab. Ford was still up and working, as he usually had when he was younger.

"Ford?" Bill called out.

Once again, the man dropped what he had in his arms in a clatter. He let out a breath and turned to look at him, "You are gonna give me a heart attack."

Bill put on an uneasy smile and rubbed his head.

"What're you here for?"

Bill shrugged, "Couldn't sleep?" The Dream Demon sighed, "I don't know, I- Mabel said we should talk I guess, and, I just wanted to," Bill's voice trailed off.

Ford turned toward him fully and looked him over, "Just want someone to talk to about anything but all that's bothering you?"

He laughed, "You know me well Fordsie."

After a little conversation, Ford returned to whatever he was working on. Tinkering with the item, Ford fell back onto the question still on his mind.

"A parasite for Dream Demons?" Ford asked with a backwards glance at Bill, "But, you were talking to it-"

He sighed heavily, causing Ford to pause, "There isn't really a human concept of it, okay? Closest thing to it is 'parasite.' It's not a symbiotic relationship unless you count crazy things like hallucinations and stuff. Huh, maybe it's what caused my dream-" Bill shook his head, returning to his train of thought, "Probably not. Anyway, it doesn't really hurt to have it, all it does is feed off of our energy, and usually it's, like, excess energy anyway, and I guess it's kinda a little buddy if you wanna talk to something. Not as fun as talking to myself but-"

Ford nodded along, scribbling down notes in his journal. Bill smirked, leaning over to watch Ford write in notes around the doodles he had made of the thing earlier.

"I actually did like telling you all about this stuff, it was kinda fun. Sharing my knowledge."

Ford frowned and then turned to look over Bill with a sigh. It was hard to stop himself from sympathizing with the Dream Demon with the fact that he looked like a _kid_. He looked so much like someone Dipper and Mabel would hang out with that it was hard to stop thinking of him like that. Even worse, he stopped sounding a lot like the laughing maniac of a Demon too, sometimes he tried to revert back to that, but now that sounded more like him attempting to cover up his underlying emotions. Bill was more complicated than he wanted to have him be. He had separated himself so much from when he had been Bill's host that it was hard to exactly remember how he acted then either. Ford shook his head, "I don't know what to think of you Cipher."

Bill grinned, "Well, I can give some suggestions!"

Ford frowned and then slammed his journal in on itself, "No thank you." Ford stood up, stretched slightly and looked down at Bill, letting his arms go limp, "If we're going to do this," Ford muttered, "I really need to know one thing. Why start Weirdmaggedon?"

Bill's lighter mood was instantly dropped. He folded his arms and glared at Ford, "We're _not_ doing this. No matter what Mabel thinks."

"Oh come on Bill. What? Was it just for the laughs? It seems strange to be so well planned for something that's just for fun."

Bill glanced away, looking anywhere but at Ford, "It doesn't matter."

Mabel leaned against the doorway, half unsure if she should retreat back upstairs.

"It doesn't matter? Of course it does. I mean, you manipulated me for years, I say it matters. You said Weirdmaggedon wasn't worth trying again, why? There has to be some reason."

"I was trying to save it okay?" he yelled, "It was on the brink of collapsing, I was just trying to save it!"

Ford frowned, "Save what? The Nightmare Realm?"

He groaned, "Never mind, just-" He shook his head, "I hate being human, I hate it. I hate it!" He took in heavy breaths, "Why is it all so confusing, why- why do you care so much about _everyone_?"

"Bill," Mabel said his name in a tone of pity. He didn't want or need pity. He didn't even care as to when she came in.

"I- I mean, you all talk about things like forgiveness, and- and, when someone tells me 'be nice' what do they even really mean? Niceness is a concept, abstract, you can be kind and nice but someone may still feel hurt by actions or words. Humans are so _fragile_! Why are you all so fragile?" Bill continued, words just kept spilling out, fast, as soon as the first word was said he couldn't stop himself.

"Bill" Mabel said again, inching nearer.

"Calm down," Ford said.

"Why? What? Are you scared?" Bill practically screamed. He took in a heaving breath, falling to the ground sharply. "I'm just scared," he said softly. They could scarcely make out what he said.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes," Mabel muttered.

"The Nightmare Realm is gone," he choked.

"I'm sorry."

He swallowed, "They were the closest thing to friends I had. Wasn't quiet there, I know that. I think that was my own fault though now," he took a calm breath, eyes welled with tears, he smiled, "I didn't quiet treat them like proper friends, now did I?" Ford watched Bill, with a soft tilt of his head, brows furrowed.

Mabel shook her head as she leaned down in front of him, "You did call them Henchmanicas."

He laughed, "That's true." He hiccuped and rubbed his eyes, "Liquid is leaking from my eyes," he grumbled.

Mabel giggled, "It's okay to cry too."

He shook his head, "Human laughter and crying always sounded too similar for my tastes, you know?"

"Is that why you cackle like a hyena?"

Bill rolled his eyes and let out a stuttering breath, "You know what the worst part is?"

"Bill, don't torture yourself."

"No, but the reason the Nightmare Realm collapsed so quickly was partly _because_ of Weirdmagadon."

"No Bill, you said it was on the verge of collapse when you started, it was probably just natural."

He closed his eyes, "Why am I even alive?"

"Hey, don't say that."

"It's just a question," Bill said hoarsely.

Mabel sighed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Ford tapped Mabel's shoulder, "How about you go back upstairs, you should be sleeping."

* * *

Sorry this is a little late this week, had family visiting and, writing this was a little hard to fully connect. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and have yourselves a great week.


	21. Being Human

Mabel looked up at Ford, eyes spelling out her worry and confliction about leaving. Knowing her, she wouldn't want to leave him until he was smiling again.

Bill didn't seem to care or acknowledge the fact that Mabel had been essentially asked to leave. Eyes cast on the ground, Bill seemed nearly frozen at this point. If they hadn't looked carefully enough, they might've assumed he had stopped breathing altogether.

Part of Mabel was wondering if she even trusted Bill and Ford together in one room. Especially the lab. There were dozens of things that both could probably use to kill each other. But- Ford didn't really look like he was going to kill him- Mabel sighed, and shifted to give Bill a hug.

Bill took in a sharp breath and looked up, glancing at the girl. She leaned back away, smiled, and stood up.

"Kay. Be good to each other," Mabel said, with a pointed glare at Ford. Bill let out a giggle as he watched Mabel. Partly amused by the fact that the trust had been flipped.

"Yes. Of course," Ford said with a soft smile. "Thank you," he added, in afterthought.

Mabel raised a brow at him as she left, but nodded. She smiled, turning to leave upstairs. Eyes on the doorway, Ford paused a movement as he waited for her to be gone for sure.

Ford turned to Bill and sighed. "If you just wanted to stabilize the Nightmare Realm, why didn't you just _tell_ me?"

"You're not my _dad,_ " he grumbled. "I'm older than you by a couple of centuries."

Shaking his head, Ford sat on the ground. In silence, they sat on the floor together. Ford analytical gaze falling squarely on the humanized demon. After a while, Ford's silence was killing him more than the questioning.

"Why can't I stop thinking about it?" Bill said quietly, braking the silence. "I don't want to- to think about it. I want to just move on with it already. There's nothing I could **do** at this point. Why can't I stop thinking about it? It makes no sense."

"Like you're the king of making sense."

Bill groaned, letting himself fall backwards. Flat on the cold floor. "Humans make less sense then I did," Bill huffed, "I'm supposed to be crazy, what's humanity's excuse?"

Ford laughed, "Speaking from a logical standpoint, people are flawed parts of nature. Chemical imbalance, maybe just some terrible personality traits and you get a group of beings with no proper stability." He shrugged, "I guess sense and nonsense are both a part of being human."

Bill scoffed from the floor, covering his head with his arms, "Save me from human existence," he complained. "It's annoying being this- pitiful and sad."

"You're sad?"

Pouting, Bill raised one arm to look at Ford, "I'd rather be angry. Direct my energy at something I can hurt," he said sharply through gritted teeth. Hesitating a moment, he glanced away. "But all I've found to be angry at is myself so-" He flailed his arms and stared at the ceiling. "I was _fine_ a little while ago," he complained, voice choking up again. "I stopped thinking about it and I was fine. I want to stop feeling like- like _this_!" He gestured to himself before let his arms drop limply.

"You distracted yourself from it," Ford said, "I've done it often enough myself. You bury yourself in something so you can ignore it and when you finish it all, all that's left is to just feel."

"Growing to be a wise old man are you?" Bill said, leaning up to smirk weakly at him.

Ford laughed, "Start acting like a cocky Dream Demon again and I will want to kill you."

"Oh come on," Bill said, sitting up fully and smiling, "You liked me well enough before. I do believe I was gaining 'worship' status."

Ford shook his head, "I was young and eager to ignore my troubles through learning. You- were a distraction from my troubles with my family."

"Back to that point," Bill bemoaned, rolling his eyes, "Alright sure." Sitting cross-legged and held his calves, leaning to the left a little, he looked Ford over with a critical eye. "How'd you deal with everything?"

Considering the question, Ford frowned. "Well," he sighed, "I guess I let myself feel for a moment. Expressed my emotions."

Bill glanced down at the ground, "I don't _want_ to. I don't like feeling-" He dropped off on the words and bit his lip.

"And the fact that you became a teenager makes a lot more sense now."

Bill crinkled his nose, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ford shook his head and laughed, "Teenagers have a tendency to be the most chemically imbalanced. Hormones and stuff, quite chaotic."

Pouting, Bill folded his arms, "I'm not 'chemically imbalanced.'"

"I'm joking, honestly. I was a teenager once myself. I can sorta get the whole feeling of it, but I've got to say, some of it's just drama."

Bill raised his arms in protest, "What does that have to do with this! I'm not being dramatic! An entire realm got destroyed! Shattered! Folded in on itself! Kapoosh! Dead!" He dropped his arms and gritted his teeth. Tears were trying to well up in his eyes again. He's starting to hate that.

Ford returned to a serious expression and Bill watched him for a moment.

"Bill-"

"Ford," Bill mimicked.

He shook his head, "Sometimes the part that was the drama- was when I was ignoring things."

Bill sighed, nodding. "Okay, I get it." A small moment of reflection and he laughed lightly. "Look at me, taking advice from _you_."

"The student becomes the teacher, huh?"

"I still know more about everything than you," Bill said defiantly as he leaned back slightly.

"Sure Bill." Ford said as he moved to stand.

Bill's smirk fell. Folding his legs against his chest, holding them with his arm. "Ford?"

"Yeah?" Ford said as he glanced down at him.

"One of the things that Pacifica and Mabel kept telling me I needed to do to be polite was say thank you," Bill muttered, before looking up, "I think I should say thank you."

Tilting his head, Ford smiled lightly, "What for?"

Bill sighed, "I guess, for being nice."

"That's what friends are for," Ford said. "Now leave before I regret saying that," Ford said gruffly, jerking his head toward the door.

Bill laughed.

"I'm actually quite serious."

He scrambled to a stand and nodded. He turned away, before turning heel. Ford stumbled back, at the sudden attack of a hug, staring at Bill. He sighed, giving Bill an awkward pat on the back before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him to arms length. Flashing an uneasy smile, Bill sprinted away.

Ford watched him leave and folded his arms, "He's still yellow and evil."

Golden yellow rays of light shifted through the trees. Everything looking a little brighter than before. Bill leaned against the shack as he listened to the girls voices grow. Glancing over to the other tent, he sighed and wandered off to toward the forest.

Dipper woke up without anyone else in the tent. He frowned and scrambled out of his sleeping bag, falling onto his face once in the scramble before finding his way out of the tent. He looked around for a moment and frowned, moving into the Shack.

"You know who that- yellow-headed creature is," Gideon complained, "You honest to goodness trust that- that _thing_?"

Mabel folded her arms, "Someone has to. He can't go through life alone. He won't. Not if I can help it."

Dipper frowned and leaned behind the edge of the doorway.

"Mabel, you serious?"

"Oh like you're the best person. What gives you the right to judge?"

"He's not even human!"

"Save it Gideon. He needs someone to trust him and be his friend, otherwise he'll never change," Mabel snapped. She turned out to the door and paused. Eyes going wide. "Dipper!"

Dipper gave her an uneasy smile. "Um, what were you talking about?" he said, feigning that he hadn't heard the conversation at all.

She looked back and flashed Dipper a smile. "Nothing important anyway. Hey! Why don't we go back outside?" She announced as she pushed through the doorway, taking Dipper's arm to drag him with her.

Gideon folded his arms. "If you can go back and trust that demon then why can't you trust me?" he muttered under his breath once the twins were out of earshot.

"So, why were are you up this early?" Dipper said as he found himself being dragged toward the tent with the the girls.

Mabel shrugged, "No reason really. Was just kinda- I'm not actually even sure." Mabel turned fully toward the tent and smiled, "Alright girls, heading in! Bringing a brother with me!"

A giggly squeal came out of the tent. "No! No brothers allowed!" Candy's voice called out.

"He _can_ chat with us," Wendy said.

"Not about this he's not," Grenda said.

Pacifica let out a laugh, "I think Dipper wouldn't like the topic anyway!"

Dipper groaned, "I don't have to come in-"

"Dippy," Wendy said, popping her head out of the tent, "No, you can chat with us. Don't listen to them."

"I can just go find Billy or write or something, honestly I'm cool-"

Wendy nodded with a smile, "Well, whatever works for you bud. You should have some fun with your new friend. Maybe you can bring him back here when you find him," she said, retreating into the tent once again.

Mabel pursed her lips.

"Yeah! Go find your 'Male Best Friend!'" Grenda called, "I wanna formally meet him!"

Dipper raised a brow as Mabel choked, "Grenda!"

"You've already met him-" Candy muttered.

"He was too quiet last time," Grenda complained.

"You probably scared him," Pacifica giggled.

"Gals," Wendy huffed, "Can we simply agree that we need more face-time with Dipper's new buddy?"

Dipper shook his head, "Mabel, you just go in and talk with your friends. I'll find Billy and, maybe convince him to come back over to talk with you girls."

"Um- I- maybe you should-" Mabel let out, but her brother was already turned away. He gave her an absentminded wave goodbye as he jogged back into the Shack.

Dipper entered the room to find Gideon carving circles with his finger over the table, "Hey."

Gideon glanced up at the brunet and sighed, "Well hello again."

"Um, what were you and Mabel talking about earlier, she didn't-"

"She said I shouldn't say," Gideon huffed, "And I kinda don't like the idea of crossing her at this point."

Dipper bit his lip and sighed, "Were you talking about Billy?"

"How would you draw that conclusion?" Gideon said with a mild smirk.

"Well the only yellow-headed person here other than Pacifica is him, so-"

"How much of that did you hear?" Gideon said, sitting up fully.

"Enough to be mildly confused," Dipper huffed, "Why did you say he wasn't human?"

Gideon looked Dipper over and rolled his shoulders back- which Dipper found suddenly threatening now. He'd gained a similar body-type to his father. It gave the teenager a physical embodiment of his early threatening nature. Dipper stepped back softly and watched Gideon closely.

"Well it's simple 'Pine Tree,'" Gideon drawled, "He's not."


	22. Shortness of Breath

"I can't find Billy anywhere," Dipper announced as he entered the lab, arms folded, "Grunkle Stan said you saw him last."

Ford glanced back towards Dipper and sighed, "Yeah. I- um, he went back outside I thought."

He nodded, turning back around. He tapped his fingers against the doorway. "Um, Grunkle Ford?" he muttered, glancing over his shoulder, "You, think Billy's a little- weird?"

"Weird?" Ford echoed, turning to give Dipper his full attention, "In what way do you mean?"

Dipper sighed, adjusting his cap, "Like, Gravity Falls weird-weird."

"Okay, how about this, supernaturally weird or townfolk weird?"

Dipper groaned, dropping his shoulders, "I'd rather it be townfolk weird but-"

Eyes narrowing, Ford frowned, "How about you figure that out yourself. Ask him. Do some, scientific inquiry."

Smiling lightly, Dipper nodded, turning back to the door.

"And Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let anything stop you from keeping your friend- or your outlook on life."

Dipper raised a brow, "When did you start giving out life advice?"

Sighing, Ford turned back around in his chair, "Since everyone around me started seeming to need it!" Ford shook his head, "I learned from you and Mabel, I guess it's my turn to give some advice back."

Dipper smiled, "Alright, thanks, Grunkle Ford."

"Yeah, go check the forest Dipper," he grumbled, kicking rocks along the path, "It's a great idea Dipper. Who in their freaking right mind goes into this freakin' forest alone Dipper! Oh yeah, no, we're not gonna go with you Dipper, I've got some surprise we wanna do Dipper." Letting out a huff, Dipper wandered along the forest, eyes on the ground. "Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing. He can't get into trouble every time he's apart from everyone else. Right?"

Dipper considered what he knew of 'Billy' and he kept returning to what Gideon had said, and that brought ideas that he would rather not have considered. Bill Cipher was dead. Gone. That wasn't what Gideon had meant. Couldn't be.

Snaps of twigs. Dipper turned toward the sound sharply. Eyes searching the trees as his breath hitched.

Gideon frowned as he watched Mabel and the rest of the girls from the doorway to the spare room.

"What are y'all doin'?" he said, arms folded.

"Decorating Billy's room!" Mabel said, "It's all blah and needed redecorating anyway!"

"He's not gonna stay here forever, is he?" Gideon said, eyes wide. He stepped back slightly, looking over the room again as if it could come to life and attack him.

"A dreamcatcher Mabel?" Wendy said, brow raised. She held it out in front of her, inspecting the item. "He did not strike me as someone who would want a dreamcatcher."

Pacifica laughed and shook her head, "Oh, believe me, I bet he hates them."

"I wanna make this as bizarre as possible, they're both gonna be so disorientated from the change in this room that Dipper's not even gonna notice the tape over the doorway into our room," Mabel said, grinning.

"I wish we could've done this last night," Grenda said, "I probably won't be able to see it."

"He'll come running into his room as soon as he gets out of the forest, he's probably seen some kinda creature he wants to record already," Pacifica said, inspecting her nails.

"I'll take a video if he doesn't."

Gideon stared at the girls decorating the room and frowned, "This all for a prank on Dipper?"

Wendy laughed, "He's fun to prank."

"And I've been wanting to decorate this room," Mabel said.

The forest seemed to darken as Dipper stared out into the greenery, eyes searching the direction of the sound. Breathing shallowly.

Maggie's limbs were shaking. The dark brunette stumbled out over the forest path, leaning heavily on the trees. She caught Dipper's eyes, smiling uneasily. Stumbling onto the ground.

"Thought- that- was you." She muttered, uneasily looking up at him.

"Quell?" Dipper let out. He darted over towards her.

Maggie took in a shaky breath, "No, no- she- I made a deal. Stupid- stupid deal. Should've never- trusted her." She attempted to brush the brush off her palms. Scratches on her arms and legs, shaking. He stared at her as she shifted to make a move to stand.

"A deal?" Dipper finally muttered.

"She's a demon. I didn't know, I didn't-" Maggie shook her head, knees knocking as she stood, "I'm sorry, sorry. She's planning- I needed to tell you."

"What? Who-"

Maggie shook her head viciously, "No! Get out!" She cried, pounding her palms against her head. Dipper jolted forward, attempting to figure out a way to help. But she stopped. Froze. Her scratches glowed softly, hardly visible if it wasn't for the shade overhead. Dipper stared as the scratches simply disappeared from view. She dropped her arms.

"Sorry Dipper," she said. Tone calm, collected. Dipper backed away slowly, eyes darting around the forest. He could run toward the Shack in a few minutes if he needed.

"Quell?" he said, voice wavering.

The girl moved forward softly. Dipper scrambled back, legs too shaky to actually get far. Okay, maybe he couldn't run to the Shack in a few minutes. His brain's scrambling for a new way out, another plan, but it's all turning into static. It's like an alarm in his mind. He backs into a tree, but he's not thinking, doesn't register the idea of it being a tree and he feels his breath sharpen.

"I won't hurt you," she said, "I'm not trying to hurt anyone."

"I- I can't trust- Trust you."

"No. You can't." Stepping forward more, she reaches up and adjusts Dipper's hat by the brim. "But I am being honest. There are many forms of trust you know." She smiled, "Now I better not see you trying to interfere. It wouldn't be nice."

Letting go of the boy's cap, Quell leans back and gives a slight salute of a wave. In a blink of an eye, Dipper's staring out toward a forest, with nothing else around.

Bill wandered back toward the Shack, after a short talk with a gnome that was not especially fun or helpful. He was rather rude in fact. With a scowl on his face, he kicked the grass as he mumbled to himself, the triangle being oddly non-existent at the moment. Bill frowned and folded his arms.

"Hello?" he muttered, looking around the empty yard. Only an old totem pole stood in the grass. No tents, no people. He heard the sound of footsteps a little too late. Screaming as he was tackled to the ground from behind. Bill scrambled and kicked blindly. He took in heavy breaths as he registered Dipper's face.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Dipper said quickly, stumbling into an uneasy stand. "Did- didn't see you."

"I'm not invisible anymore!" Bill complained.

"Anymore?" Dipper breathed, eyes wide.

"Turn of phrase?" Bill murmured, voice squeaking a little.

Dipper blinked and shook his head, "Sorry."

"Already said that," Bill said, sitting up, "What are you all freaked about?"

"Freaked? I'm not freaked- why would I be freaked? I'm not freaked, you're freaked-" Dipper bit his lip and took in a deep breath.

Bill raised a brow and sighed, "Alrighty then," he stood up, "Um, wanna go find your sister?"

Dipper snapped his head up "Sister?"

"Yeah, that human person you like so much, the one that shares the majority of your genetics."

"Inside-" Dipper muttered, "She's inside."

Bill looked around once more, "I- gathered as much."

"Alright, tell me you were actually warding his room or something," Gideon whispered, pulling Mabel to the side.

Mabel pulled a face and laughed, "Why would I?"

"I don't know. Because he's evil?" Gideon huffed.

"He's not evil, no one can be totally evil."

"Oh, oh really," Gideon grumbled.

Mabel sighed, "He doesn't even have his powers anyway."

"No?" Gideon smiled.

Mabel's eyes widened, "Don't," Mabel shook her head, "He's kinda sensitive about, don't mess with him."

"Who's sensitive?" Candy said, tilting her head.

"No one!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bill asked, walking backward as he watched Dipper, "I'm just asking because you're not acting the same as usual and that's what I've been doing and trust me, I'm well aware I'm not okay." Bill bit his lip, "I really need to stop talking."

"I'm fine," Dipper grumbled.

"Hey, maybe we can both start trying to pretend to be okay together. That's sure to be fun!"

"Can you stop?"

Bill pouted and turned around, "Fine," he whined.

"You find anything fun in the forest?" Mabel announced, leaning over to look at her brother, glad of the distraction.

Dipper looked up sharply, breath quickening. Bill frowned and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Dipper?"

"He's hyperventilating-" Mabel said, pushing Gideon to the side and lurching forward.

"Hyperven- isn't that-"

Bill watched as she moved forward and held her brother's arms, "Dipper, breathe, okay? Breathe- Dipper!"

Dipper went limp, Mabel's hands trembled as she shifted to hold him up, "Dipper, Dipper- wake up-"

* * *

My life went hectic real fast. Finals, family, Christmas. Yeah. Sorry for this super late chapter. Please forgive me?

On another note, I kept spelling Gideon as 'Dideon' in my speed-typing rough draft. Typed 'Dill' once too. XD

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and faves. You're all awesome and hope you have great winter holidays.


	23. Know or No

"Is he going to be okay?" Bill said quietly.

Mabel pulled on her hair, "Yes, he's passed out like that before, he'll be fine. Breathing normally already. He'll be fine." She paced a little and sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Why did he-"

Mabel paused, "What happened?" she said firmly.

Bill pulled back and frowned, "Nothing-"

"What happened!" she said turning sharply to look at him.

"I don't know!" Bill protested.

"Something happened! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He folded his arms, "He ran out of the forest and knocked me over doing so, but I would say I would be more winded from that than him."

"He must've been on the verge of a panic attack already then! If you had noticed and said something or anything maybe I would've been able to not trigger anything further!"

"A what-"

"This is all your fault!" Mabel cried, shoving him.

Bill flinched, staring at her, wide-eyed, "I didn't-"

"Exactly! You didn't do anything!"

Glancing down at Dipper on the couch and then at the others, Bill found his gaze locked on Gideon's smug smirk. Bill looked down at the ground, and stalked off, up the stairs.

Mabel let out a breath and sighed.

Pacifica frowned, as Mabel watched him leave before turning toward her brother. "I'll follow him," she muttered. Bill purposely slammed the door in her face. She let out a sigh and knocked. "Bill?"

"What the hell did you people do in here?" Bill's muffled voice called out.

Pacifica frowned, "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Doing it anyway," she said, opening the door. Appeared empty. At least he wasn't tearing things down in a fit. She looked around a moment and sighed, noticing the lump in the blankets on the bed. She sat down and sighed, "It's not really your fault."

"How would you know," Bill grumbled.

"Because seeing your face when he started hyperventilating was enough evidence for me that you didn't mean to do anything."

"I didn't know," Bill mumbled, "I didn't _know_."

Pacifica sighed, "Well, you are quite self-involved."

Bill let out a groan and curled up further into the pile of blankets, pulling them from under her.

"What?" Pacifica huffed.

Bill scoffed from his place under the blankets, "I knew everything. Secrets of the universe- _Everything_. And- I didn't know."

"Right-" Pacifica muttered. She let out a breath, "I- don't know what to say about that-"

"She blamed _me,_ " Bill continued.

Pacifica frowned, "Well Mabel's really blaming herself-"

"That makes no sense."

Pacifica sighed, leaning back, "You know what, Dipper really loves Gravity Falls, he loves the mysteries and the creatures and everything. That's why they keep coming back. Now- their second summer here, Dipper goes out on some little adventure with Mabel and I don't really know what happened, but Dipper started hyperventilating and Mabel didn't know what was going on that time, it was new, like- really new. And- he collapsed, and she was scared, really really scared- And now, she just keeps remembering that first time and she's hyper-aware. So, yes, Mabel's just blaming herself."

Bill sat up and uncovered himself from the blankets, looking at Pacifica curiously, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just letting you know."

"Ha-ha," Bill grumbled. "Gosh, when can I get off the emotional roller coaster and get back to myself?"

"Quell- demon- girl- forest. Forest-" Dipper muttered, "Not- not-"

"Dipper?" Mabel said.

Dipper snapped his eyes open, swearing. He sat up, ignoring his dotted vision, "Quell- Forest-"

"What?"

Dipper stumbled to a stand on weak legs, hands shaking, "Quell- Quell-"

"Dipper, calm down! Breathe!" Mabel complained.

He took in sharp breaths and nodded, "Right-" breath, "Wouldn't help if I fell unconscious," he muttered.

"You already have. Don't do it again."

"Oh-" he blinked a few times, and rubbed his head, "Right- Quell-" he started again, " Quell is a demon."

"I know," Mabel said, frowning.

"You what?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Oh-" Mabel said softly.

"You didn't tell me? What- what the hell Mabel!"

"I knew you would freak out, I didn't want you to-"

Dipper closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, "No, no, agh-" he stumbled backward, falling into the couch and working to control his breathing, "No no no- What else do you know?"

Mabel moved forward and softly touched his shoulder. He screamed, scrambling back further, falling off the couch.

Mabel leaned over the couch's side to look down at her brother, "Dipper!"

"Get away from me!" he cried, "I can't- I can't- no one- no one-"

"Dipper you can trust me- please! I can explain!"

"No, no no." He hiccuped on his breaths, stumbling back until he hit his back against a wall.

Stan jogged in and Mabel looked at him with pleading eyes. Stan glanced at Dipper as the boy curled up against the wall, muttering under his breath.

Stan leaned down in front of him, "Hey Dipper," he said softly.

Eyes snapped up sharply to flicker over Stan's face and he took in uneasy breaths.

"It's alright Dipper-"

"No, no, no- I _know_ ," he breathed.

"I know, but you have to trust yourself enough to calm down. Just breathe, for now, think about math or something."

Dipper let out an uneasy laugh, "Why math?"

Stan shook his head, "Because you're a nerd, what do I know."

Inhale. Dipper let out a breath and closed his eyes, "I can't stop-" he muttered.

"Yeah you can, just breathe, alright?"

He took in a deep breath, swallowing. Stan glanced behind himself at Mabel, as she tenderly walked forward.

"In- and out- that's good, alright- you're doing fine-" Stan said glancing toward Dipper again.

Dipper nodded to himself as he breathed, glancing up, eyes flickering toward Mabel, "Sorry- sorry."

"No, it's okay, you don't have to say that," Mabel said, "I should've told you-"

Dipper let out an uneasy breath and sighed, gaze falling to the floor.

"-and that's all I know," Mabel explained, flashing a tight smile at her brother and Grunkles. Ford frowned at her, and she met his glance and shook her head at him.

Dipper frowned at the brief interaction and sighed, "Okay, well whoever Quell is possessing found me in the woods and told me Quell was planning- something. And Quell isn't letting her go."

Mabel rubbed her arm and frowned, "Oh."

"It's alright Mabel, don't start blaming yourself-" Stan said.

"But what would she be trying to do-" Mabel said, "I mean- what's the big plan?"

"She could be doing anything," Ford huffed.

"Yeah, maybe she just gets a kick out of manipulating people, or she's decided to rule the world, hell, she could be trying to recreate something like Bill's Weirdmaggedon for all we know," Dipper muttered.

"Who's trying to recreate what?" Bill muttered from the stairway.

"Nothing," Dipper said quickly.

Bill smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of his head, "Um- okay."

"Mabel, how about we have a little talk?" Ford said, standing up.

Mabel glanced at her brother and nodded.

"Alright, why aren't you telling Dipper about Bill-" Ford said quietly.

"I promised-"

"I don't care, what do you think will happen when Dipper figures it out- because he is figuring it out. So what do you think will happen when he finds out and then learns that you didn't tell him- again."

"Grunkle Ford, I-"

"I know, it's hard, you want to protect him- but you need to understand that lies like this will not be easily remedied."

She folded her arms and nodded, "Okay."

"You two aren't very good at hiding stuff," Stan muttered, leaning against the doorway, "Do I finally get to ask why we are harboring the demon still?"

Dipper stared at Bill and frowned.

"How's your sister?" Dipper said looking at Bill.

"My sister?"

"Yeah."

Bill contorted his face into one of confusion, "Um- I don't know-"

"I just saw her."

"Really?" Bill said,

"What was the nickname you gave her again?"

"Um- Tetris?"

"Yeah, why'd you give her that nickname? I mean- my nickname has a pretty obvious story to it, so, what about hers?"

Bill laughed a little uneasily with Dipper's tone, "Um." He glanced around.

"Could be the fact that the game Tetris- and she is a block, made of funny shaped blocks," The triangle said, "I also used to call her Picasso, but Tetris fits much better."

"Where've you been?" Bill whispered.

"What was that?" Dipper said.

"Huh?" Bill muttered.

"You just said something-"

"No-" Bill said slowly.

"I literally just heard you say it."

"Say what?"

"How dumb can you play?" Dipper huffed, "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Haven't killed me so far so I'm gonna say you're quite oblivious!" the triangle laughed.

"Hush," Bill huffed, glaring at the triangle.

"I should've figured it out so much sooner, I mean, the power you had in your own mind was not normal."

"Yeah, Pinetree should've really figured everything out much faster. I thought he was the smart one."

"Shut up!" Bill complained turning fully to the thing.

Dipper frowned and stared as Bill stiffened. His eyes darted toward Dipper and he flickered into an uneasy smile.

"You've been possessed by some kinda dream demon. Aren't you?"

"Possessed-" Bill stared, "Right-"

"What are you and your sister are freaking thinking making deals with demons-"

Bill bit his lip. "I-"

"And why isn't Mabel telling me about it?"

"Oh that's easy, she figured it out when I used some magic in front of her and I didn't want anyone else to know, so-"

"So you forced her not to tell me?"

"Eh- was kinda like a deal-" Bill muttered, "Honestly her part of it has been kept much better than my end."

"What?"

"Well, she decided she was gonna somehow- reform- the demon, and, um, stuff- and yeah. I realize I haven't been very helpful to that part of the whole thing. Not that I've ever really been honestly good at keeping deals fair-"

Dipper stared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't even know at this point," the triangle commented.

Bill slowly turned to glare at the triangle, "Really?"

* * *

Becuase how would Dipper know he was literally Bill Cipher _without_ a host?

I assume most of you are used to my poor time management skills. HEH, do I still get to apologize for tardiness? Anyway, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, alll that stuff. And of course, Time for this year to ennndddddddd. (honestly, it's trying really hard to make it last.)

Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews, faves and follows. (Is it blackmail if I tell you that if you do any of the mentioned I do check out your page and normally read something?... Logic for me is- if you like my writing, we have similar tastes.) Anyway, I love your love, and, beautiful peoples, have a good year.


	24. Easy Trouble

"What's its name?" Dipper inquired as Bill pumped his legs against the cash register table.

After yesterday, Stan had determined Bill was healthy enough to get back to work. Which the humanized dream demon had been fine with. Less stress. Except Dipper hadn't left him alone. Question after question. Avoiding the questions was getting tiring. Leaning his head into his hand, Bill pouted. "Must we?"

Dipper leaned on his broom and frowned, "You're talking to me, right?"

"No, I'm talking to the dem- yes I'm talking to you. You're more annoying at this point."

"Well, why won't you tell me its name!"

"I can tell you _he_ doesn't like being called 'it'," Bill complained, swatting away the triangle hanging over his head.

"He?" Dipper echoed. He shook his head, "Well if you're not gonna tell me anything else about him, I'd at least like to know his name."

"Why?" Bill grumbled. "You know-" he said slowly as he looked up, "Names have power, some fey and demons grow stronger every time you use their name, what if I'm protecting you from that?" Bill smirked.

"Because if that was true the demon probably would've told me once I asked," Dipper monotoned.

Bill frowned, "Who's to say he has free roam?"

"Me, who's been possessed before."

"Oh that's just one way of going about it, Ford had a differen-" Bill trailed off as he caught Dipper's frown.

"How did you know about Grunkle Ford?"

"I-" Bill glanced at the triangle, "He told me?"

"Which 'he'?" Dipper said, furrowing his brows.

"Um- Ford?" Bill said slowly.

Dipper narrowed his gaze, but returned to sweeping, "Why would he do that?"

"He- found me out-" he muttered, "I guess."

"Oh come on!" Dipper complained, "Was I the last one to figure it out?"

"Actually-" Bill started.

"Ah! Don't actually tell me."

"He was probably just in denial," the triangle muttered, "Didn't want to be involved with you again."

"I'm well aware," Bill murmured, "Same headspace an' all."

"Okay, I realize you don't feel like you have to hide talking to it anymore, but like- you sound crazy."

"I am crazy!" the triangle announced loudly with a laugh.

Bill sighed heavily, "Well if you have a way of drowning out this thing that doesn't involve cutting my ears off-"

"Good music and headphones," Dipper said, "Preferably lyrical."

Bill grunted, "Wasn't successful last time," he muttered.

"Bug off Gideon!" Mabel announced as she walked into the shop, shutting the door firmly in the boy's face.

Gideon shook his head and followed her in. He paused short and gave Dipper and Bill an uneasy smile once he noticed the two were both looking at him. He let out a breath, "Mabel. Darlin. I'm just say'n I saw somethin' weird I think ya'll might wanna know."

"It's Gravity Falls Gideon, there's always something weird," Dipper said as he walked forward.

"Well I'm not quite used to holes ripped into the fabric of reality still, that's still a thing I felt was a one time kinda situation."

Bill let out a choke of a sound.

"We already knew about that," Mabel said firmly.

"Well, there were people- feds from what I gathered- all around it, blocking it off."

"Why didn't you start with that?" Dipper said, "Did you hear anything they said?"

Gideon shook his head, "I ain't about to go up ta' some police an ask 'em the time-a day let alone what the hell they were mess'n with."

Mabel groaned, "Just tell us where this was and we'll check it out I guess," she muttered.

"That's the thing-" Gideon said, "It's maybe a 10-minute walk from here."

Bill perked up, "You sure?"

Dipper glanced at Bill and frowned, "Why are you telling us?"

Gaze focused on Mabel, Gideon sighed. He shook his head, "No good reason, but I ain't lying. Trust me on this."

"My trust is thin nowadays," Dipper said, folding his arms.

Mabel glanced at Dipper and sighed, "If you're so keen on us checking it out, why don't you show us yourself?"

"I ain't touchin' feds or magic with a ten-inch pole!"

Bill stood up, "Well Gideon, you can stand back eleven inches behind us, how about that?"

Gideon frowned.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Gideon grumbled, shuffling his feet as he walked slightly ahead of the group.

"You dragged us into it," Dipper reminded, "you could've let it be."

"Like I want the government to have access to magic like Weirdmageddon."

"Oh that's not really possible without power in cross-dimensional travel," Bill said, Bill bit his lip as Dipper gave him a weird look. Humans with their faces contorting to express information. "N-not that I know what actually happened there, second-hand information from a second-hand source." Bill let out an uneasy laugh, "Probably unreliable."

Gideon turned around and looked between them. Mabel gave him a shove and Gideon frowned as he went back to walking.

Dipper frowned at the interaction.

"Stop with the suspicious face Dip!" Mabel warned.

"Oh, you can't even see me," Dipper grumbled. Mabel turned around and raised a brow.

"You were so making the suspicious face."

"I don't even have a suspicious face!" Dipper complained, folding his arms.

"Yeah. It's just your face," Bill murmured under his breath.

Dipper turned his head slowly toward Bill. He edged into a smile and rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the triangle complained.

Bill shrugged, "Good enough sign to me."

Dipper leaned behind a tree, frowning as he watched the agents hung around what appeared to be nothing but forest. Dipper glanced at Gideon and frowned, "I don't see anything," he whispered.

"It was just- I swear, it looked just like-" Gideon said from behind Mabel, "Those agents are still there. That's gotta tell ya'll somethin'."

Bill frowned, "Um," he said softly, staring at the bright sliver of light in front of them, "Guys?"

Mabel shook her head, "They could be here for anything, maybe some kinda-"

"I see it," Bill said louder over the others.

The trio turned sharply toward him and Dipper frowned, "How can you-"

"Maybe all my magic isn't gone after all," Bill breathed under his breath.

"Yay! Finally some normalcy!" the triangle announced.

"You hate normalcy," Bill said, turning to the demon by his side.

"A particular set of chaotic normalcy is important to the chaos."

Bill shook his head with a smirk and frowned as he met the other's stares. "What?"

"Hey!" an agent said, "Who's that?"

The group of teenagers looked up. Gideon let out a yelp, ditching them in a run.

"Gideon!" Mabel complained.

"Hey! Stop!"

The twins let out matching sighs of a whine as the agents turned to a run. Dipper turned sharply and pushed his sister and Bill the other way. "Go, go, go!" Dipper said as he scrambled forward.

"But what about the-" Bill complained, stumbling over the underbrush.

"We can get back to that!" Dipper said.

"Stop! Police!" Twisting through the trees the trio snapped twigs and leaves crushed underfoot. Shaking his hand out, Bill let out a groan as nothing worked. Mabel took his arm and pulled him along. Bill and the twins slowed to a pause as they couldn't hear the agents' voices any longer.

"Okay," Bill said with a heavy exhale, "What's the plan, you've gotta have a plan, I'm not used to not having plans, and this whole experience has been not having a plan after not having a plan, how do you humans live like this?"

"Breathe," Mabel whispered, "Gosh, I can't constantly remind two people to breathe."

"I don't need reminded," Dipper complained.

"Plan pleaseee," Bill whined, "I wanna plan, plans make me happy, sure I'll make up some things as I go, but, still~"

"Stay right where you are," the agent threatened, pointing his weapon in their direction.

"Great, it's the Pines twins again," the other grumbled.

The group turned to face them fully and Dipper sighed, "Hi."

Bill frowned and glanced at the twins, "How many times have you-"

"Too many," Mabel muttered, "Dipper's zombie situation kinda-"

"-made them jerks with no idea of what privacy is?" Dipper finished for her.

Mabel shrugged with a nod and smiled at the agents. "So guys, um-"

"We're not letting you near it."

"Oh come on!" Dipper complained, arms flailing as he talked, "We probably know more about it than you!"

"It's only visible on ultra-violet, how do you even see it?"

"Dewy," the agent growled.

"Well only the bigger rifts are usually visible, this one seemed mostly closed, why do you care about it?" Bill said with a tilt of his head.

"A what?"

"Billy-" Mabel whined, "They didn't know what it was."

Bill pursed his lips. The triangle laughed, "You should've known that!" laughter ceased as Bill tried to ignore it, "Stop being an idiot."

* * *

AH sorry, I've lost all ability to write on a good timetable. I'm not even sure how good this is at this point and I feel it's less than it is normally. ...Add school and life together and you get me staying up longer than I want to. WELL down the rabbit hole we go, I do have pre-written things coming up, but that's probably the chapter after this next one, however. I'll try to get it out faster this time, but it's getting hard.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and everything, now I'm gonna fall over and finish that homework I've been procrastinating on.


	25. Government Involvement

" _Did Ford tell you or am I just-"_

" _I've had my personal suspicions long before. You must've gotten worse at tricking people when you became human," Stan smirked briefly. His smile dropped, "So, what's your deal? You've got to have some problem my brother's used to convince himself you're not gonna kill anyone."_

 _Bill frowned, "Other than being forced to be human? Are you like-"_

" _Insane? Not more than you, that's for sure."_

 _Bill let out a forced laugh, glancing to his left and settled uneasily into the wall, arms crossed, "Why care?"_

 _Stan shrugged, "Mind if I call it curiosity?"_

" _Yes," Bill growled between clenched teeth._

 _Stan shook his head,"What do you want Bill? Why are you even still here?"_

" _I- Just want to go back to being- me. Okay? That's it. That's all I want. That's all I'm trying to do," Bill muttered, eyes focusing to the right to ignore both the triangle and Stan._

" _Got it." Stan said simply, "No problem."_

 _Bill looked up sharply. Of his time here, Stan finally felt those golden-speckled eyes looked human. Whatever steel resolve Bill had managed to conjure fell away._

 _Stan smiled softly, "However, there a reason you're awake at this hour?"_

 _Bill glanced away to frown at the ground, fingers curling around thin arms. "Nightmare," he breathed._

Bill groaned, leaning back into the back of the vehicle, mind still reviewing the last important conversation he had with Stanley Pines. "I need to tell Dipper, don't I?"

"Oh now you think that's a good idea!" the triangle complained, "He's given you the perfect out for that issue and now you want to tell him?"

"I just-" Bill glanced over to the young twins in the second car, as the two agents discussed their situation. "I can't keep this up much longer. I- I don't know how in the world I've gotten this bad at lying as a human. It's quite annoying honestly."

"Blame Tetris. Easiest solution," the triangle said with a light cackle.

Bill groaned, "And freakin' Tetris. What's her stake in this? Why get me out of trouble with Moros? Hell, how did Moros finally figure out where I was- my magic wasn't gone then- so- did if it was just because I became human then why did he wait for a few days?" Bill leaned back into the car's chair and frowned at the roof, "God I'm messed up if I can't even answer my own questions."

"Agent Howser," the man said, flashing a badge, "So- the Pines say your name is- Billy?"

Bill glanced at the agent settling in the driver seat turned to look at him. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever," he grumbled, leaning back into the car.

"Thank you for your- erm- cooperation," Agent Howser muttered as he left Bill alone in the interrogation room. Bill tapped his foot on the floor. He glanced up.

Glancing at the empty hall, Bill slowly stepped through the doorway. "Oooh, fun idea! Escaping."

"It's not escaping unless they tell you not to leave." Bill said simply to the triangle. He padded through the hall and frowned at his feet. "Stop. Being. Uncooperative!" Bill growled under his breath. He opened another door to another hall.

"Like you can _complain_ the magic back."

"You!" Bill complained, turning fully to the triangle, "Need to stop being-" he gestured, "Mean."

The triangle cackled. Pausing to glare at him, "You stop being non-Bill Cipher-like and we'll call a truce."

"Hey! I'm as much of myself as is possible, okay?"

"Well try harder!" it growled.

Bill's brows furrowed and took a swing at the imaginary triangle.

"Closer," the triangle commented, and Bill glared at it, "But you realize you're fighting with yourself."

"Oh you know I've always been fighting with myself," Bill huffed, shaking his hand out of the failed attack. He shook his head before his eyes settled ahead of him, "And I was out here for a reason-" he said slowly.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" the triangle chimed.

"But satisfaction brought it back," Bill said with a smirk.

Bill jogged down the hall and turned into the room as he looked over the large space, "Well hello," he said, voice echoing through the large room. Eyes settling on familiar looking tools. "Why build a portal if you don't even know what a dimensional rift is?" Bill muttered, settling on the spiral bound books, files of images he had once shown Ford.

Frowning, Bill absentmindedly slipped his attention from the books to inspect the incomplete portal. His eyes flickered over the thing, "Ford did a better job honestly," Bill murmured under his breath, fingers sliding over the cool metal. "More rune-work than necessary." He tilted his head.

"More Tetris' speed." The triangle added.

Bill gave a slight nod and frowned, "They haven't quite got it yet-" Bill said, "Pretty close strangely enough."

"Still don't get this whole business-" Howser's voice called.

"The Pine's kids are just curious little creatures. They don't know much more than us."

"They knew what the mystery readings were about though. A rift in the temporal continuum?"

"Maybe Dipper's throwing out fancy words-"

"Dewy, you are too attached to these kids. Call M-" Howser paused as he caught Bill staring at them. "Hey! You're not allowed back here!"

Bill swore. Eyes wide, he briefly glanced at the triangle.

"If we're not allowed here why was the door wide open!" The triangle roared into laughter.

"Not helping," Bill complained.

"Do I have to?" the triangle huffed.

"Do I have to start capitalizing the T in 'triangle' to make you happy?" Bill growled.

The triangle hummed in contemplation. Howser yelled once again at him, this time with a threat, Bill's mind reverted to, 'run.' He darted from the room and ducked under Agent Howser's attempt at grabbing him.

"So how long have you been human?" the triangle questioned as Bill darted into another door. Briefly looking over the hall, trying to remember if he had gone through this hall or was there another one?

"Why does that matter right now?"

"I wanna compare how much faster you've gotten into trouble compared to the several thousand years as a Dream Demon."

Bill groaned, turning to a run through the hallway, "Significantly faster if you wish to be blunt about it."

"Stop running!" Dewy complained.

* * *

FINALLY A (short-ish) CHAPTER. But, I'm guessing you guys preferred an actual chapter to nothing at all. Finally got a weekend off! (It hadn't planned on being one, but glad it wasn't.) Honestly, if the events of this story's heavier chapters tell you much, you can honestly get a slight peek into my life (with less magic...and literal demons...and school involved...Bill would HATE school, wouldn't he?)

Anyway, glad I got to do some work on this story again, it makes me happy, and so does all of your lovely reviews, faves, follows and just generall reading. I'll attempt to get out another chapter more soon. Thank you for the support.

~Also got some awesome interpretation of the creature. (My friend is finally considering getting a social media account soon. It's been so hard to convince her. Like, human, you'll get more comments on your art if you just get it out there). She got a Tumblr! She put up the creature art and all the cover-art she's done for this fic. She's fanartfunart on tumblr.


	26. Quick to Anger

Heartbeat drummed like his feet against the floor. Bill turned down another hall as his mind began to run through the new information. Each step made him increasingly certain Quell had a strong roll in this. Something about it made him almost paranoid. Questions he didn't have answers to. Why? What for? How? Why again.

Dipper chewed absently on the pen that had long since been unusable. He glanced down at the chewed pen tip and let out a huff, "I needa get a new habit."

Vague shouts from outside had Dipper turning his attention to the doorway. He stood up.

Dipper opened the door and watched Bill jogging his way. "Oh! Hey Dipper! I totally saw something they didn't want me to see!" he said, stringing his words together quickly, pausing in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper yelped.

"Stay right there!" Howser and Dewy announced together as they caught up.

Bill let out a sharp, bitter sounding laugh. He glanced off into space and nodded, "True. I could do that." Dipper frowned and Bill turned around, abruptly sliding to the floor and kicking out the legs from both agents. In one foul swoop, Bill plucked their weapons from their loose grasps and staring down at the agents. Pointing their own weapons at them.

Something about Bill's stance was dangerous. Dipper stared at him wide-eyed, trying to figure out why Bill seemed- Was he angry?

"What are you building and why?" Bill demanded.

Howser groaned, moving to stand up, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You work here! I'm assuming you know exactly what you don't want me to know so why don't you just spill what you know now rather than later." Safety clicked.

Dipper glanced over as his sister walked into the hall from where-ever her interrogation room had been. He glanced back at Bill as the agents glanced at each other.

"Billy-" Dipper said slowly.

A heavy sigh. He sounded vaguely annoyed. Without looking, Bill dismantled the weapons in his hands and chucked the pieces across the hall.

He took in a soft breath. "Maggie," Bill said, "Does that girl have any significance to what is being built in there."

"Maggie?" Dewy echoed, glancing at his co-worker, "Isn't that McClain's kid?"

"McClain, what role does he have?" Bill demanded.

Howser glared at Dewy, "Now you don't have any-"

"It's our commanding officer in Gravity Falls affairs," Dewy said over Agent Howser, "How do you know about Maggie?"

"Isn't that Quell's-" Mabel paused, "Wait."

Bill turned to look at the Pines twins. Jaw clenched and brows furrowed. He glanced back down at the agents, "I'm assuming the project is ordered from this McClain?"

"Well yeah-"

"And that he was the one who assigned you to the detection and monitoring of the rifts."

"What is this project you're talking about?" Dipper complained.

"They're making a portal," Bill said, voice low.

"A portal?" Dipper echoed, eyes wide as he took a step forward.

Bill nodded, "Dewy. Howser. Thank you for your," Bill waved his hand for the word, "cooperation." He smirked, "Now, mind if you bring us back to the Mystery Shack?"

Howser let out a grumble and Dewy glanced at the Pines. "Yeah, don't want your Grunkles worried about you guys."

"Okay, I don't know who you think you are-" Howser said after the Pines and Dewy left the car.

Bill leaned forward, "I am someone who can make your nightmares of gunshots and death worse than they already are. So! If you will please allow me to do as I will-" Howser leaned back with wide eyes and swallowed.

Bill smiled widely, and opened the car door, "Enjoy your short human life. Get a milkshake tomorrow, maybe it'll help." With that, he sharply shut the door after him and walked over to meet the Pines.

"Now, you two need to be more careful, don't let me see you again," Dewy leaned in slightly, "So next time, be quieter."

Dipper smiled, gave a nod, and glanced back at Bill. He frowned.

Ford let out a heavy sigh as his brother high-fived the twins as Dewy turned around and back to his car.

"The FBI? Again?" Ford groaned.

"What'd ya do? Hack somethin'? Hotwire a car?" Stan said as he followed the twins in their shuffle into the living room. Bill strode in afterward giving a backward glare toward the agents.

"We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Mabel murmured.

"Well, Billy can see ultraviolet rifts!" Dipper announced loudly, "And found a portal."

"You can see-" Ford paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course you can- Wait, a portal?" Ford finally said sharply turning toward Dipper.

"Yeah, the government is apparently making a portal."

"You all saw this-"

"Nope," Dipper said, crossing his arms, "Just Billy!"

Bill let out an exaggerated groan, "Oh, so you don't talk to me the whole car ride back and now you're gonna go back to being all suspicious? I'm sorry I'm not a perfect little human! You think I want to be in this situation?" Bill raised his arms, "What? I thought you liked some adventure!"

"That's not what this is about!" Dipper yelled, "You seemed almost ready to kill them!"

"I wasn't going to-" Bill balled his fists at his sides, "I was trying to get information and being a teenager does not get people to really take you seriously without a threat."

"Boys-" Ford said, stepping forward.

"Really? You did not seem like you were just gonna threaten them!"

"Fine! Don't trust me! I'm used to it by now! No one trusts me and I don't need them too!" Dipper stared wide-eyed as Bill gritted his teeth. His eyes flickered over the silent people in the room and let out a sound almost at a growl. He turned heel sharply.

Mabel reached forward and softly attempted to take Bill's arm. Bill pulled his arm from her grasp sharply and stormed out of the Shack.

"Okay. What the hell happened?" Stan and Ford said in unison.

Bill paced outside, arms jittery. Taking in an inhale, he frowned, "Why the hell am I so- mad?" he asked himself, eyes flickering over the ground, "I wasn't- I hadn't been-"

"My fault," the triangle stated simply. It sounded rather like boasting.

Bill straightened, finding he couldn't see it like he normally did. He swallowed and the triangle was in front of him. Mild relief.

He looked it over, "How was that your fault?"

If the triangle had a mouth, it would be smiling, Bill could tell that much at least.

* * *

Well, there's this lovely chapter. And early too! My next quarter should be so much easier, and this one is nearly over. (however, I'm going on a trip in the next half of the month, so, I might have minimal access to the internet. We'll have to see.) As always, thank you all for your continual support, and I hope you liked the chapter.

PS: I'm curious, what do you think or did you once think was in store for this story? Any questions that have been nagging you that I haven't answered yet?


	27. All I Don't Know

Queasy, he was on the ground. Under the cover of a tree, using it to prevent himself from curling into a ball in the grass.

Dipper finally spotted the small, dark figure, hidden under a tree. "Billy!" he called, but to no avail. He jogged closer and slowed to nearly a tiptoe toward the form curled into himself.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's been hours." No response. Dipper kneeled down next to Bill and scrutinized his face, "Billy?" Silence. Bill's practical death-grip on his arms tightened. Dipper swore, looking up at Bill again with wide eyes, "Hey! Stop that!"

Dipper's voice cut through and Bill jumped. Breath spiked. He released his own arms, staring at the scarlet oozing down his arm. He found he had blanked out- so focused on driving the demonic spirit from his mind. He felt a pang of guilt sink into his stomach as he recognized a strange satisfaction from drawing the blood.

"Billy?" His heart pounded in his head like a constant reminder it was there. Bang. Bang. Bang. Heart reminding him: he was there, he was human, and he didn't like it. Dipper continued, "What were you thinking?" he exclaimed. He frowned, his voice softened, "-Are you okay? I-"

He shook his head. Unsure if that actually answered a question. He kept going blank, staring at his hands, still stuck in a half-clawed position. From when he'd pulled them from his skin.

"What's wrong? Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Dipper begged. His mind flashed to a panicked Mabel, begging the same from him. Dipper sighed as he watched Bill continue his blank stare. "Billy."

"I don't know," Bill said. The phrase was repeated, eyes wide with fear and realization. Repeated again, and again, becoming a horrible chant. "I don't know!" he screamed, moving his hands as if to claw out his own hair, but falling short.

Dipper tried to suppress the flinch. He stiffened, letting out an unsteady breath, "Okay, it- it's okay. You don't have to know."

Bill shook his head, "You don't understand-" he stressed, voice cracking, "I don't know," it came out a sob.

The blank stare continued as Bill sat on the couch, Dipper pacing as his sister came in.

"You found him?"

Dipper nodded and frowned as their Grunkles walked in with wary glances at Bill.

"He- he's really stressed out," Dipper muttered, "Okay, that feels like an understatement, but-"

"I need to know what Quell is doing," Bill's voice cut through, harsh and choked.

The Pines looked to each other, frowning at the lack of the nickname. "Well-" Ford started slowly.

"I can't keep not knowing," Bill stated firmly, "I'm going back there whether you come with me or not."

"Woah, you do not seem in any position to-" Dipper trailed off as Bill stood up.

"I never make the sane decision. Not going to start now." Bill gave a wide smile, "Ford, I'm going to need your rift closing device."

Wendy tapped her arm as she watched the group practically tiptoe around 'Billy'. Ford giving him wary glances as if expecting him to explode- literally. Stan not actually looking at the blond, talking to anyone but him. Mabel gave him smiles when he was paying attention to her and sad glances when he was focused elsewhere. Dipper- Dipper was just trying to understand from what Wendy could tell.

"What are you actually even doing?" Dipper finally asked as Bill rummaged through the spare parts he'd dug out from Ford's things.

"I'm trying to modify it so it can close the portal too," Bill said, gaze firmly on the task at hand.

"Well, why not try this-" Dipper said leaning forward, reaching over. Bill flinched back and his eyes darted up to Dipper.

Bill swallowed, closing his eyes he let out an uneasy breath, "I can't-" he gritted his teeth, "Just- here." He huffed before shoving the device toward Dipper.

"Hey Wendy," Mabel said with a bright smile, "Why're you here?"

Dipper watched Bill stand up and turn to pace before glancing at the redhead. He stood up and waved at Wendy as Bill seemed to ignore the rest of them- muttering something under his breath.

"Actually," Wendy said with a small smile, "Dipper texted me-"

Mabel glanced back at her brother, then stealing a glance at Bill as he paced, tapping his temples.

"Yeah, she's gonna help us with our- stealth mission," Dipper said.

"So, what's exactly going on? All you said was that there was a portal."

Dipper let out a breath, "There's something going on with Billy's sister- um, apparently she's possessed and that demon's making their freakin' FBI dad build a portal."

"Wait- it's not-"

"It's not Cipher, promise," Mabel said quickly.

Wendy caught 'Billy' pause at the use of the demon's name and glance at them. She frowned and Dipper followed Wendy's gaze.

"What's going on with Billy there?" Wendy asked, "You're all-"

Dipper frowned and glanced at Mabel, "Mabel, why don't you tell her-"

"Why me? You're the one that saw him-"

Dipper folded his arms, "You're the one that didn't tell me about Quell."

"What does this have to do with that?" Mabel complained.

"Everything!"

"What are you discussing here?" Bill said making both the twins and Wendy jump.

"They were just catching me up," Wendy said with a smile.

Bill looked her over and gave a nod, "Cool," he muttered.

"Ford. What are we actually doing?"

Ford glanced up at his brother and then at the younger twins, "Mabel thinks Bill's capable of change. I know Bill's a master manipulator and could very well be using that against us. What we're doing, is helping those two. If that means helping Bill for however long is necessary then so be it."

Stan glanced back at the group of teenagers and sighed, "What's your plan?"

Pushing up his glasses, Ford looked at his twin, "That's something we have to adapt along with whatever occurs."

* * *

Oops. Everything's turned ominous. Hope that's okayyy. (Look, Wendy's back! ...it's like she's been missing from this narrative completely.)

...Ya' know how I said 'I have some pre-written stuff' like- forever ago? Yeah, I've still got more to write to get to it... How I thought it was a single chapter of bridging is beyond me...(although, there was a time where I thought this would only have like- 15 chapters.) This next week is my finals week so- I might not update. BUT FINALLY, THIS EVIL QUATER IS ALMOST OVER! Honestly, my brain is overloaded. (yesterday I was like: "Oh, it's Tuesday, I update on Tuesdays" and then thought "Wait. I haven't been updating on Tuesdays for a long time." ...yeah. sorry about that.)

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter updated on time- technically? I don't remember if I updated that last chapter a week ago or not... that's how bad my brain has been.


	28. Intruders

Bill turned into a mad cackle and Dipper gave his sister a very concerned glance. Bill jumped up and down, falling backward into a chair, "Aaah! This'll work." He gave a very Bipper-esk smile to Dipper.

"What- is freakin' wrong with him?" Wendy finally whispered to Mabel.

"I'd say he's broken, but actually, he really seems to be returning to his usual self," Mabel confessed. She bit her lip as she watched Bill fling himself from the chair again and sing a familiar tune to himself as he raced over to Ford and leaned on the older man's shoulders, looking over his head.

"Dipper and I finished our thing, how's this going for ya?" Bill practically yelled the words, hopping behind Ford.

Dipper stared blankly as Ford pushed Bill away, scolding him profusely as Bill beamed.

"Wendy, I'm gonna need you to help me keep my sanity," Dipper said slowly, walking over to the two girls.

"Will do," Wendy stated. Wendy handed him a backpack and Dipper took it without taking his eyes off of Bill.

"Fantastic!" Bill shouted gleefully, patting Ford's head. He swept up the device Ford had completed and skipped to Wendy and Mabel. "Good to go?"

Mabel nodded silently and handed him a bag of his own, to which Bill shouted, "Kitties!" pointing to his given bag's colorful design.

"Yeah, that's mine, don't ruin it," Mabel said, her tone a little dulled as she looked Bill over. Something was different about him.

Bill's grin faded into a more polite smile and he gave a dutiful nod, "No problem-o." Stuffing the two devices in the bag, he smiled at the group, "Now, let's go mess up Tetris's plans."

"Grunkle Stan, Ford, you coming?" Mabel said, eyes giving her Grunkles a concerned glance.

"Better not," Bill interjected, suddenly sounding calm and collected, "Someone should stay behind to get us back out if it's needed, monitor everything that's going on outside the building, and Ford might want to find a second way to close any rifts that pop up, it's possible that destroying this portal might actually make a little, um, tear."

Stan and Ford glanced at each other. Ford let out a breath. He expected something like that.

"Kid's right," Stan said, "Besides, you don't want us old men dragging behind."

Bill sneered a little at the use of 'kid' but smiled, "Then it's decided. Wendy, you're the driver."

"Thought as much," Wendy said with a mild laugh. She jingled a keychain.

Wendy parked slightly behind a line of trees, hiding the car from the main entrance of the building. Each snap of a twig made the group stiffen or jolt, trying to move without a sound.

Bill darted forward and looked over the doorway. He pointed up to the cameras overlooking the entrance. Too high to reach by himself. Wendy tossed him a spray can from her bag. Bouncing it in his hand, Bill smirked. With a hiss of the spray can, red dripped over the cameras and Bill decided to have fun and complete a little circle with the can.

"Billy, let's get going," Dipper grumbled. Bill stuck his tongue out at the teenager and Mabel looked at the door's lock. She smiled a little and pulled out a knitting needle and a bobby pin. Mabel bowed as she opened the door and Wendy gave her a high five upon following the boys inside.

Bill strolled down the halls far too casually and Dipper gave out a soft squeak of a sound, "What are you doing?"

"No cameras here," Bill said, "You should learn to notice these things when you get escorted out of places."

"I didn't think we were gonna go back in!" Dipper huffed.

Bill glanced at him, eyes looking vaguely concerned. Until the odd glint in his eye returned, his expression morphing into a smirk.

"Time to get to work," Bill said with a low laugh.

"Something is- off- with him," Dipper whispered to the girls as Bill led them through the building.

"I don't think it's that odd, he's usually kinda, eccentric."

Dipper frowned as he glanced at Bill, "No, this is different." His current theory was something he didn't want to ask out loud. Not as of the moment. Dipper absently chewed on his fingernails as he watched Bill's behavior.

"Hey, who are you?" an agent called out.

Wendy swore and glanced at the others. Another agent walked into her peripheral vision. "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of them," she whispered.

"Wendy-" Dipper protested, Mabel took his arm and pulled him over to a run and Bill smiled at Wendy before turning to a run after the other two.

Pulling her hair up, Wendy positioned herself in the agents' way. One agent moved to follow the others and Wendy swung a kick into the agent's gut before returning her attention to the other, "Try me," Wendy said with a smirk, "I dare you."

"Three intruders headed to the left wing-" the agent said into a comm. Wendy moved in and tackled the agent.

Dipper swore a few times as he got pulled along, "She's gonna get caught!"

"She's good at that stuff, don't worry." Bill said, "Besides, it doesn't matter too much if she gets caught."

Bill skidded to a stop as Dipper called out, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Shut up," Bill whispered.

"No seriously, you've been strange ever since you saw this portal-"

"Dipper, shut up," Bill said again.

"and now Wendy 'doesn't matter'?"

"I said shut up!" Bill shouted, turning sharply toward him. His eyes seemed to flash red. Dipper's breath spiked and he stumbled backward. Bill softly swore and turned to look over the dark corridor. He swallowed and for a moment all they could hear was their breaths.

"What is it?" Mabel finally asked, eyes darting over the corridor.

Bill put a finger to his lips. "Just listen."

Silence overtook the group. Chilling as they waited for- something.

"I don't hear anything," Mabel said, "Shouldn't we just keep moving?"

Bill nodded silently, "Y-yes, I suppose." Bill took to a run forward and the twins glanced at each other before following after him.

"What was that?" Dipper finally asked as he tried to keep pace with Bill. Bill's eyes still darted over the halls, breaths harsh.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," Bill said quickly, sharply turning down a corner.

Dipper closed his eyes a second and let out a breath, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bill growled.

Dipper let himself fall out of pace with Bill and watched the humanized dream demon focus on the path ahead, eyes flickering back every few moments. For a moment, he could feel someone- something watching them, but he couldn't see anything as he looked for it. He tried to shake off the feeling and moved to be in step with his twin.

* * *

IM BACK PEOPLE! Sorry, this took SO freaking long, I got busy during the last few weeks and I just started my new classes so I was a bit focused on those. And the longer I didn't write, the harder it came to get moving with it, so I struggled with writer's block on this ESPECIALLY.

Writers who struggle with writer's block, take note, write every day or so, even if it isn't the same story or anything because it will be harder to work past writer's block when you don't write. Even if you just write something like "Hey diddle diddle, my thumb's in a fiddle" it will be so much easier to write something later.

Anywayyy, I'm back, I've returned, and I plan on getting back onto my weekly updating schedule...hopefully. Review, fave, follow (anyone who's been trying to follow my sporadic updates without following, I'm sorry, and you should probably do this)... whatever floats your boat, but I love to see your support and ideas and everything and it makes me happy AND often inspires me to write more! (I honestly do not mind criticism, see something that could be better, tell me. I wanna hear from you guys.) Yay rambling!

Thank you all lovely humans and non-humans, till the next update~


	29. Of Demons and Deals

Wendy elbowed the agent in the face and he scrambled back. She glared at him as he covered his nose. One final kick to the gut and he collapsed to the ground, not too far from another agent. Frowning, she looked at the small group of agents on the ground and dusted off her hands, "They should totally hire me."

"Or maybe I could," a younger voice called out.

Wendy turned sharply to look at Quell, "You're the demon."

She shrugged, "My name is still Quell. You are a member of the Zodiac, you wouldn't limit yourself to that though, now would you?"

A voice crackled over one of the agent's radio, "You figure out what was going on?" Quell leaned down and picked up the headset piece, lifting it to her ear. "Hello? Reynolds?"

Wendy stared at Quell and the demon smiled, "Everything is just fine. Everyone accounted for and no unexpected intruders." She said, voice not that of her host's.

Quell dropped the headpiece and looked up at Wendy, moving closer. The redhead stiffened. Quell walked around her and ran a hand through her hair, a few red strands slowly rippling through her fingers. The demon returned stand directly in front of Wendy. "How about we make a deal?" Quell said, a smile edging onto her lips.

Wendy furrowed her brow, "There's nothing that I would want that would make me make a deal with you."

The final strand of hair was allowed to detangle from Quell's fingers and she looked up at Wendy, "Oh I disagree. You want your friend's safe, don't you?"

"Is that a threat?" Wendy growled.

"Oh no, it's simply a fact." Quell's eyes glowed a teal blue and she grinned, "My brother is quite- volatile. There's danger simply in being in his vicinity."

"What are you-"

"Bill Cipher, Wendy Corduroy, I'm talking about Bill Cipher."

Wendy's eyes widened and she glanced back to where she'd seen the three leave. Wendy swallowed, "What do you even want?" Wendy said sharply.

The demon grinned.

Dipper walked backward, turning around slowly, "Don't you think there would be agents after us now?"

Bill smirked, "Maybe Wendy hasn't been caught. Like I said you shouldn't worry about her. She's probably kicked all their-"

"Maybe you two can stop bickering," Mabel growled as she walked behind them.

Dismissing the girl with a wave, Bill turned into the large room. Mabel sighed heavily and Dipper took in the portal.

"Ha!" Bill let out, "It's not done yet still!"

Dipper looked it over, "It- it's a little different from Grunkle Ford's-" he muttered softly.

Bill shrugged, "Well, Quell's lovely idea is probably different than m- Ford's."

Dipper paused and raised a brow as Bill quickly moved to look over the portal. Bill looked the thing over and seemed to reluctantly pull out the devices he placed in his bag. He threw one toward Dipper.

Stumbling to catch it, Dipper stared at Bill before looking down at the device he frowned, "What am I supposed to-"

"Ford made that to- suppress a Dream Demon's powers." Bill swallowed, eyes flickering over the area.

Mabel gave Bill a frown, "What about you?" she whispered.

Bill shrugged, giving Dipper a pointed glance. He cleared his throat and looked over the portal, "The runes is why that's more necessary, Tetris might have expected us and was going to use her powers to complete the portal." Bill stared at the unopened portal and folded his arms, "I just don't know what she wants to open it for," he whispered.

"What do I do with it?" Dipper said, looking the thing over, rolling it in his hands. It actually looked like something he remembered from the lab when Ford first went through it with him. Dipper frowned, maybe Ford had first started to make this for the first Dream Demon they had encountered.

Bill frowned at the reflective frown on Dipper's face and bit his lip, "Just- place the little markers around the area we plan on staying in, and then there's a switch. Everything else Ford already calibrated. It- It shouldn't do anything much to uh- humans. Maybe a small buzz in the back of your mind for a little bit."

Dipper nodded and looked around the room, eyes looking for the places to put the markers he managed to find out how to pull out from the device.

"Oh, and works best in a mile radius, okay?" Bill said as an after-thought as he placed the bag down and looked at the portal, "This better not backfire of me," Bill whispered to himself.

Mabel leaned down and looked warily up at her brother, "Bill, what if you still get affected by that- we don't know if you ha-"

"Don't worry, I have no powers to dampen, I'll be just like any other human."

"It probably isn't that simple," Mabel said quietly.

"Well it's not like I asked to be human," Bill growled under his breath, as Mabel watched Bill fiddle with his device, "But that's what I am, and I guess it has its benefits."

She sighed as Bill made the thing wherr into life.

Bill glanced at her and then flickered over the portal's arch, "I just want back to myself, after that everything can go back to normal for everyone. First step now is to work out what Tetris has to do with this."

"I-I can't help but think that you being human for a while isn't a bad thing," Mabel said.

Bill flashed her a glare, "How so?"

The girl leaned back and smiled at him, "You're much nicer."

Bill scoffed, "Dream Demons shouldn't be nice. It's kinda the point of being a Demon."

"Then how do you explain why you wanted to stabilize the Nightmare Realm?"

He took in a breath and stood up abruptly, "Let's just do this."

* * *

Let's DO THIS. AAahhhh I'm actually here in about a weeeekkkkk. (And FINALLY SO close to my pre-written work.)

Thank you for the lovely reviews, faves and follows (especially reviews, they show you took the effort to actually write something). I truly appreciate each and every one.

Till next week!


	30. History Doomed to Repeat

Dipper placed his final marker down and glanced up at his sister and Bill, frowning at the two as Bill turned to glare at the portal. A buzz of energy jolted Dipper into looking down at the device. He watched the markers make a ring of blue light and let out a sigh. All he had to do now was turn it on.

"Hey, guys."

Dipper turned and smiled at Wendy, "You're here!"

"Of course I am! Kicked their suited-butts." The redhead grinned.

Bill sharply turned toward the pair and his eyes widened, "Wait- Dipper! That isn't Wendy!"

Dipper turned and looked at him frowning, "What do you-"

The girl folded her arms and glared at Bill.

"Dipper just step back and turn that on," Bill said.

Dipper glanced at Wendy and took a step back, "You don't think-"

Mabel's gaze flickered uneasily over each of them. She turned toward Bill, "She can't be-"

Bill glared at the redhead, "Tetris, what do you want?" he said with a glare.

She leaned to one side and groaned. Dipper scrambled back, "No-no-" his gaze flashed between his wide-eyed sister and Wendy, "Wendy, you didn't! She wouldn't!"

The demon laughed, "She was actually very easy to convince."

Dipper took in sharp breaths and with shaky hands fiddled with the device. Dipper swore. He stiffened when he felt hands grip his. Sharply, he looked up at his sister keeping his hands steady. Mabel gave him that concerned, sympathetic smile and warily watched the possessed redhead.

"Breathe," Mabel whispered, "We can handle this. Together. Wendy's going to be fine." Dipper nodded and they flicked the device on.

Quell flinched as the thing crackled and she backed away from the blue ring. She looked up at Bill.

Bill took in a sharp breath and swallowed heavily, gingerly reaching up to his temple. Quell smiled, "Funny. You're supposedly human and yet you still feel it, don't you?"

"Shut up," Bill growled through his teeth. "Don't make this about me."

Dipper sharply turned to look at Bill. Desperately working to even his sharp breaths.

"Why did you possess Wendy?" Bill pressed, keeping himself firmly placed, not daring to try to move.

"The other one was of no more use to me. More trouble than she was worth at this point."

"What did she mean?" Dipper said, "Supposedly?"

Bill shook his head, twisting his eyes shut. "Dipper don't-"

"Oh let the boy quell his curiosity," the demon said with a bright grin.

A sound almost like a growl came up in Bill's throat, "What do you want?" Bill screamed.

Quell watched Bill stumble forward and barely catch himself, eyes glowing as he took in harsh breaths. "Just look at him." She glanced down at the markered border, "Dipper, you honestly don't know?"

Dipper stared at Bill and then at Quell. Frozen, Dipper's mind was racing on the thought. "I- I can't believe. No-"

Quell leaned down and tapped on the marker before jolting at the touch. She frowned at the thing as Bill winced. "There was only one thing that Wendy feared more than me hurting you. I think you know who." Quell said, giving Bill a pointed glare.

Dipper looked at his sister, "She's lying- she-she-"

Mabel bit her lip, "Dipper, I-"

He stumbled backward, "No- no- no-" Mabel moved forward, "You knew? You lied again?"

"I was trying to find a way to-"

Bill tensed, vision blurring. Dipper's reply sounded distant and Bill shook his head. He let out an uneasy sound.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out, "I'm sorry!"

Quell folded her arms and watched the female twin drop the device in her grasp. The buzz fizzed out as Dipper shook his head heavily.

Bill took in gasping breaths and stumbled forward and someone caught him. He blinked heavily and looked up at the familiar redhead. Quell smiled and pulled Bill into a stand. Bill could vaguely hear Mabel and Dipper.

"Why?" Bill croaked. Quell let out a heavy sigh and a brush of movement ran up against Bill's leg. Bill looked down at the creature that had begun to haunt his dreams as it rubbed its body against his leg. It stood to his waist and it tilted its head.

Quell smiled gently at the animal and then shook her head, "I noticed you split yourself. Was that on purpose?"

Bill stared at her, "How did you-"

Quell shook her head, "I've only been trying to help you."

"How is this helping?" Bill said sharply. Quell simply smiled.

She left Bill and then moved over to her portal, "Thank you by the way. You are quite a good distraction." Bill turned, head spinning as he watched her open the portal.

"Tetris!" Bill called out. He turned toward the twins as Dipper and Mabel paused. Golden eyes wide.

"Dipper, we have to do something," Mabel said. Dipper starred as the portal's colors swirled out. "Dipper, trust me, Bill's only trying to get back to his original form. Nothing else. He has nothing to do with this!"

Dipper turned toward Mabel, "How can I trust you again?"

Mabel shook her head and ran toward the fallen device. Dipper closed his eyes and let out a breath. He groaned, moving to race after her. Mabel skidded to the device and Quell turned sharply as Mabel switched it on. Quell let out a roar of a sound.

The colors of the portal dispersed and Quell screamed, clutching her head.

"Wendy!" Dipper called out, eyes wide.

Bill curled into himself, staring at Quell. The other demon wailed. Bill forced himself to giggle, "Ford really undersold this thing."

Dipper slid to Wendy's side and hesitated as he watched the redhead react to the device's power. "Mabel, turn it off!" Mabel did as told, eyes wide.

Bill let out a breath and stumbled forward again, choking out, "Let's not do that again?" He looked up as Quell began to laugh as Dipper uneasily held onto her.

"I understand you now," Quell giggled to herself, "Chaos- it's a little fun. Freeing."

"Tetris, what are you-"

She snapped her eyes up toward Bill, suddenly back to calm and calculated, "Your- fragment, whatever it is. You didn't let me put it back."

Bill opened his mouth to speak but then Wendy's head fell and Dipper looked down at her sadly, "She falls dead asleep if you press in the right spot long enough." Dipper said quietly.

Bill stared down at the form. Bill looked up at Dipper, "You didn't let me clarify what she meant!"

Dipper gave Bill a punch in the jaw. Raising a hand to the sore spot, Bill's vision fuzzed out a moment. Bill clenched his jaw and punched.

"Guys!" Mabel pleaded, watching their pushing and shoving and punching like a blur of movement. "Guys! Stop it!" All she could really tell was that Dipper's hat had been pushed off somewhere in the scuffle and that they didn't seem to plan on stopping. Could they even hear her?

Flash of light. Gone. Mabel blinked and let out a gasp.

Mabel stood there, frozen as she stared at the portal. She stood up and slowly crept forward and picked up her brother's cap. Glancing up to where he and Bill had disappeared through. "Dipper?"

* * *

To quell is to put an end to, typically by the use of force or to subdue or silence someone or something (such as a feeling). Although the term 'quell' has begun to indicate a less forceful and more gentle form of ending. Names have meaning guys, especially to fae and demons.

...what's that saying? If you (the writer) introduce a portal, someone has to go through it? :P

Ahh, finally what I've been working up to has arrived. In all it's hopefully-dramatic-glory. Time to start working toward a resolution! (Might be another 10 chapters at the rate I'm going but hey, it's all in the journey). And guess what- it's tuuuueeesssdayyy.

(You guys better freakin' review this. I worked hard darn it.) ... Thank you for everything you do to support this (I wote like half of this after a nice review last week), I'm really happy with the reception this has gotten. I might've abandoned it long before now if I hadn't gotten this amount of feedback.


	31. Nightmares in Reality

Tumbling down through the rift, down a hill. Bill rolled right into a tree, the plant hitting him in the gut like a rock. He screwed his eyes shut, mind as numb as the rest of him, struggling to a stand against the tree.

Dipper shook his head from the dizziness of rolling downhill. He starred out into the unfamiliar- yet vaguely familiar world with wide eyes.

"Well great," Bill muttered, looking around.

"We're in another dimension?" Dipper said softly, breath hitching.

"Ah, this isn't even a bad one. The one Mc Gucket saw through-" Bill laughed, "You never wanna see that. I only went there once and you know how crazy I am!"

"I can't be stuck in an alternate world with you!" Dipper cried, stumbling to a stand.

"Hey!" Bill complained, leaning off the tree. His vision became a fuzzy blur once again, and he kept a hand on the tree to keep balanced and tried his best to pretend he was fine as he stared out slightly stunned, waiting for his vision to return.

Dipper shook his head, pacing, "I don't wanna be like Ford and stuck for what-what- 30 years? I can't- I'm not even 18 yet!"

"Well, that's your own fault. Getting us stuck here," Bill muttered, vision returning.

"My fault! My-" Dipper turned around and stared at the human Bill Cipher. Dipper lunged toward the dream demon, with a growl of a sound. Bill let out a yelp. They tumbled to the ground. Dipper and Bill fought each other in the dirt, tumbling over, hitting, kicking, kneeing, hair pulling.

The creature watched the two fight, following their movement down the rest of the hill as Bill managed to slip out from under Dipper's grasp which only led to Dipper pulling him down by his ankles. Back down into a wrestle between two beings that had never genuinely wrestled before. It shook its head and leaped off its rock. Soft feet padding over toward them.

Bill let out a shriek as he met eyes with the creature with flashing white irises. He flailed and pushed at Dipper who finally lost his anger to confusion. Dipper found himself pushed flat on his back and he frowned as Bill scrambled to a stand. Dipper sat up and then glanced at the creature that Bill was trying to distance himself from.

He glanced up at Bill and stared, "Um-"

Bill shook his head, "Nope!" backing up as far as he could without looking away from it, "Get away from me!"

The animal simply padded along, closing in on Bill as he was incidentally backing himself against a tree. Bill took in a sharp breath as he stared at the being.

The creature gave him it's creepy smile. Breaths sharp, Bill pressed himself against the tree as if he could blend into it.

" _ **Hello."**_

Bill seemed to stop breathing a moment, "What the hell!" he screamed.

Dipper stared at the animal and then glanced at Bill, "What is it- what's going on?"

The animal turned its head and white irises flashed a moment- " _ **Hello- Pi** **n** **etree, yes?"**_

"D-Dipper," he said slowly.

The animal nodded and turned to look at Bill, " _ **I** **apolo**_ **g** _ **ize if I frig** **ht** **ened you."**_

"How is it doing that?" Dipper said, eyes wide, "How is it- It's not talking- but it's-"

Bill furrowed his brow before he blinked and looked at Dipper, "My actual form is a freaking triangle with one eye. You ever ask yourself how I was talking?"

Dipper blinked, "What- not-" Dipper groaned, "It didn't come to mind. You were freaking out to get me!"

"Geez, don't take things so personally," The triangle commented. Bill spared it a glance before staring back at the creature. One problem at a time.

The animal watched Bill for a moment before it sat down and smiled at Dipper, " _ **If you are still wondering, I a** **m** **simply projecting my thoughts to you."**_

Dipper nodded with wide eyes.

Bill shook his head, "Alright, alright, neat and all, but- I'm sorry, I'm just curious, but- What the hell are you!"

The animal smiled, " **The Nightmare Realm."**

Wendy stirred and blinked awake, taking in the Shack's interior.

"We have to do something!" Mabel cried, "We can't leave them there!"

"I know, but we have to be smart about this, we don't know what Quell needed from the portal, so we have to be careful. No one wants a redo of Weirdmaggedon."

"So what! Let Quell freaking tear apart the world. I need to get Dipper back!"

"Mabel honey-"

"Where's Dipper?" Wendy asked groggily, "What happened?"

Mabel took in a sharp breath and turned to Wendy, "You're awake!"

Wendy groaned and sat up, "Remind me to never freakin' agree to things until I read the terms and conditions first." Mabel gave a half-hearted laugh and Wendy frowned, "Okay, seriously, where's Dipper?"

Mabel cleared her throat and let out a breath, "He's- he went through the portal."

"What?" Wendy screeched, "Why did he do that? I- I-"

"He and Bill kinda started fighting and they just got too close and I didn't even realize it was still open, I should've noticed it was open and I can't beli-lie-believe-" Mabel took in a sharp breath. "He said he didn't know if he could trust me," Mabel said softly. "Oh, God. What if-if we- I don't want to- to- have that be the last thing we- I can't do this." Mabel covered her mouth, body shaking.

She was enveloped in a hug and she buried her face into Stan's shoulder, gasping breaths. Ford starred as Mabel cried into her Grunkle's shoulder, Stan running a reassuring hand through her hair.

"Ssh, it's going to work out, we're going to get him back," Stan said between soft reassurances, rocking slightly as he held onto Mabel.

Stan glanced up at his brother and Ford glanced down at the ground. Brows furrowed, "I think there's a way we can get him back without too much trouble." Ford said firmly.

Mabel turned her head to look at Ford, eyes full of tears and uncertainty.

* * *

Had this done and ready Tuesday, BUT the freaking internet went out. So day late...Hope you enjoyed this chapter's lovely revelations.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and favs and follows, I can't say it enough. Really. Thanks. I'm gonna try and get this next chapter churned out on time, but, I might have a pretty full next two weeks or so. Gosh, life just does not give uppp.

Til next time!


	32. Your Friendly Neighborhood Demon

_"I'm sorry, I'm just curious, but- What the hell are you!"_

 _The animal smiled, **"The Nightmare Realm."**_

* * *

Bill let out a scream. He scrambled back further and Dipper watched him with wide eyes. The animal seemed slightly surprised at the reaction, but settled into a calm expression quickly.

"You can't be." Bill gasped a breath, "An entire realm. Of existence! How? Why didn't Tetris tell me-" Bill rambled. He clutched his head and began to walk in a tight circle

The Nightmare Realm sat there, head tilted as it watched the humanized dream demon pace. " _ **Upon collapsing- I was born into this."**_

He paused and turned sharply. Bill stared at it and shook his head, as if ridding himself of his clouded thoughts. "I'm gonna have a hard time with this one. Why didn't Tetris tell me you- existed!"

Dipper glanced at Bill and then frowned, muttering, "If you're the Nightmare Realm why are you here?"

" _ **I followed you and Bill Cipher."**_ It's eyes flickered to Bill.

Bill laughed in some manic hysteria, "Why?"

Dipper caught a flash of blue light flickered at Bill's fingertips. "Calm the hell down," Dipper growled.

"You calm down!" Bill cried, "It's your fault we're stuck here in the first place!"

"It is not!" Dipper complained.

"If you hadn't punched me in the freaking face!" Bill exclaimed, eyes wild.

" _ **I do believe you both have brought factors into the eventual entering of the portal."**_

"Great, now the freaking embodiment of the Nightmare Realm is being the voice of reason! Fantastic!" Dipper huffed, folding his arms.

" _ **Was that sarcasm?"**_ the creature asked with a tilt of its head.

Dipper glanced at the animal and then at Bill, "This thing is your problem, I'm gonna try and find something that can help me get back home. " Dipper turned heel and began walking back up the hill.

" _ **Cipher, I suggest you follow Pine Tree,"**_ the Nightmare Realm said.

"You know his name is actually Dipper, right?"

" _ **Does he dislike the secondary nickname?"**_

Bill glanced up at the teenager and sighed, "Actually, I'm pretty sure he hates it."

Bill looked the creature up and down and frowned, "You never said why Tetris told me you were gone."

" _ **I was,"**_ it said, tilting its head, " _ **and wasn't."**_

"Great, a manipulative technical truth." the triangle said, "She wanted to upset you."

Bill sighed, "Yeah." He shook his head and began walking after Dipper.

Dipper turned to look at Bill, and with furrowed brows, moved to walk faster. He kept his breaths as even as possible and kept a determined pace up the hill. It was proving much easier to fall down than walk up. Mabel would have known how to help deal with this situation. He would've been able to focus with getting home and she would help deal with Bill and the Nightmare Realm.

Bill jogged up the hill and walked behind Dipper, "Dipper, Dippy, Dipping Dot, Big Dip."

"Shut up and leave me alone," Dipper said, not even looking behind him.

"Kid, we probably shouldn't split up."

Dipper set his jaw and decided it was best to ignore the dream demon.

"Dipperrr," Bill whined, "Dippo. Dippaa. Dippi-loo-la."

He glared ahead and kept walking. He let out a huff.

"Bill -bleeping- Cipher, stop making yourself sound pathetic," the triangle complained.

"Triangle," Bill complained, "Just zip your eye."

Dipper paused abruptly and Bill stumbled into him. Dipper turned around and looked Bill up and down, "Are you completely insane?"

Bill raised his brows, "And I was getting worried my insanity was escaping me. But- um, yes and no. More so than normal humans would like, less so than I would like." Bill pursed his lips as Dipper looked at him like he was a donkey, "Why?" Bill said uneasily.

"Where you talking to yourself?"

"Yeah. I can't get rid of this one." Bill said, pointing to what Dipper saw as nothing.

Dipper let out a breath and sighed. He shuffled his feet and said, "What do you freaking want?"

"I want to make sure we both get back to your universe. Okay?"

Dipper glanced down at the Nightmare Realm which was lingering next to Bill, "What about you?"

It smiled, " _ **I would simply like to assist my friend."**_

Bill glanced down at it, smiling lightly. He breathed a sigh, looking back up at the teenager. "Dipper, why were you friends with me as 'Billy' but now you hate me?"

"Seriously? You threw me down a flight of stairs and stabbed forks into my arms!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I healed you right after!" Bill complained.

"Because you knew it would have made everyone suspicious! People don't stick forks in their arms because they think it's funny!"

Bill made an uneasy laugh, picking at the forming scabs lining his forearm, "Well- To be honest, I do- understand the problem a bit better now." He rubbed the back of his head, "Pain isn't half as fun when you don't regenerate and- when it's actually your body."

"Don't start the sorry thing again!" the triangle warned.

Bill shook his head and closed his eyes, letting out a breath, "I- I am... I-" he opened his eyes to a glaring triangle.

Dipper was frowning at him with a confused quirk in his brow.

Bill waved the triangle from his line of view and turned to Dipper, "I," he took in a breath, "apologize for the harm I caused you in the past." He swallowed and glanced down at his feet, "I- don't like being human, but- it has given me some insight into why some of my actions were- I'll say- less than amusing."

Dipper's eyes flickered over Bill's face and he shook his head, "I'll believe it when I see it," Dipper said decidedly, turning away to continue trudging uphill.

Bill's shoulders fell as he watched Dipper leave.

"Told you not to do that," the triangle said.

Bill cracked a smile, "Yep. And I did it anyway." Bill moved to walk backwards, "He didn't say he'd _never_ believe it."

"Shooting Star has rubbed off on you too much!" the triangle complained.

Bill shook his head and turned to look ahead.

* * *

Now that our twins are separated I think I'm gonna flip-flop between each of them per chapter. Bill and Dipper were a good start considering where I left you guys off at last chapter.

I might start having to post chapters every other week just because life is insane. I'll attempt to do my weekly, but, it's getting a little hard again. I certainly can't wait for summer.

Thank you for all the faves, reviews and the like, and I would love to hear from y'all about this chapter and the chapter before. Till next time humans and beings!


	33. Back on the Homefront

"If we reverse the polarity-"

Mabel barely listened to Ford as he explained his plan. At most, she caught snippets of his words.

"But it might take time to find which world they ended up in. That's the hardest part."

"Why were you even working on this kinda stuff again Ford?" Stan huffed, folding his arms.

"I told you already, I was investigating some tears in the fabric of reality, it's supposed to close them."

Mabel gritted her teeth, "Does that matter now?" she screeched. "How long until you can find him?"

Ford glanced at his twin, "I don't have a device to detect which plane of existence Dipper's currently on. He could've hopped entire universes."

"How. Long."

"I don't know Mabel, I- the best I could do is maybe a few months."

"No, no, no! I can't- he can't be trapped that long!" She plucked the device Ford had decided would be a safe way to travel through, from the table, "Why don't we just look at every option until we find him?"

"It would take too long, and it would be impossible to find him on the right world in the right spot at the right time," Ford explained, "There are infinite possibilities."

"You came through the portal in the right time."

"That worked differently- it-"

"I don't care, I can't wait around for months or years to get my brother back!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel sweetie, how about ya' hand me the portal-thingamajig," Stan said softly, hand outstretched.

Her breaths came out harsh. Hands shaking as she pointed it at her grunkles. She threw it away from herself and swallowed. "I can't, I can't, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Sorry."

"Mabel, calm down. It will be okay."

"I don't want us to go through what you did!" she yelled, fingers tangling up into her hair, "I can't- I can't tell him I'm sorry."

The older twins glanced at each other and Ford leaned down next to the young girl, "Mabel. You aren't like us. You two never were like us. He doesn't blame you. He doesn't."

Mabel gasped a breath, tears streaking down her face again, "How would you know?"

"Because, you two have managed to do one thing me and Ford couldn't at your age," Stan said with a small smile, "You kids don't let anything get between you. He knows you always have the best intentions, okay? We all know you always have the best intentions."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing honey, it's okay," Stan patted her head and smiled, "Now, let's help this nerd get your nerd," Stan said, gesturing at Ford.

Wendy watched as Mabel paced. The girl glanced at Wendy every few seconds, as if unsure what to think or say.

"So," Wendy murmured.

"Do you remember what Quell wanted?" Mabel breathed out. She clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as she did so, eyes wide as she analyzed the redhead.

Rubbing her head, Wendy frowned, "Just what she wanted in return for- my end of the bargain."

"Did you seriously made a deal with her?" Mabel said gruffly.

"Of course I did!" Wendy groaned and leaned back, "I'm sorry."

Mabel shook her head, returning to pacing. Her footsteps echoing against the wood. The usually cheerful girl glared at the ground, face molded into a frown. Wendy leaned back down against the couch, legs dangling off the edge as a pounding headache made each step Mabel took louder.

Mabel let out a breath, "Quell. Let my friend go."

"What the hell do you mean?" Wendy protested.

Gaze focused on the eyes of her brother in the frame of a photo. "You can stop pretending, you obviously don't know Wendy well at all because she'd be trying to run down and help my Grunkles get Dipper back as fast as physically possible and then some."

"You're not," she replied, voice dry.

Mabel finally turned to look at the demon, "Science isn't my strong suit, but people sure as hell are. Demons are just about the same."

"So you're here to deal with me." Quell folded her arms, "Good to know."

Mabel leaned over the demon with the face of her friend. "What, the hell, do you want?"

"To watch you grovel at my feet," the demon supplied, "Because I shall not tell you anything when I don't have to." She smirked, sitting up and into a much more collected position.

"Was it all a lie?" Mabel huffed, "Just an act to get me to trust you?"

"It is literally my job to tell more truth then lie."

"What, do you like, embody manipulative truths or something weird?"

The expression Mabel was given seemed to answer the question well enough. Mabel looked the demon-possessed Wendy over and then furrowed her brow, "Fine, will you help get my brother back- our brothers back?"

"I have no use for him back. It's better he's trapped on some other plane of existence."

"Don't you want to find your brother?" Mabel stressed, eyes wide as Quell made Wendy's gaze seem dead.

"He's not my brother."

"What happened between you! Don't you care about him even a little?"

"He destroyed our home!" Quell screamed, "It's his fault! It's all his fault! I don't know why I even bothered with him after he came back the first time! He should've just stayed dead!"

Mabel took a step back. "Honestly, even if Dipper did something like that, I'd still want to be by his side."

"Well, I'm not you," Quell spit back, "I am a demon and he's not my literal brother. I am only connected to him through our pasts and I do not wish to continue that connection any longer."

"Your powers- they're connected, aren't they?"

"What makes you reach that conclusion?"

"I'm people-smart, remember?" Mabel said, tapping her temple.

Quell scoffed. "What does it even matter?"

Mabel smiled softly, folding her arms behind her back, "Because you just lied."

The sunset behind the trees cast lonely, long, shadows. Mabel couldn't say she'd felt a panic attack before. Her brother tried to describe it once. Yet, as she stood outside, the chill nipping at her fingers and nose, she guessed she was on the edge of one. Breathing just felt harder. She swallowed and twisted her eyes shut.

"Sorry Dipper," she muttered between breaths, "I'll figure out how to get to you soon."

* * *

I'm ALIIIIIVEEEEEEeee.

Yes, this is still going. Apparently, summer meant LESS time to write. I went traveling without my computer for a whole month and got such a bad amount of writer's block I couldn't write at all. Barely even personal writing.

So, welcome back to this and keep a lookout for new chapters because I'm gonna start trying to write more again. Might not be weekly but we'll see. Please review, fave, and/or follow. Feel free to complain about this minimally edited work (aka constructive criticism). I'm not gonna abandon this, promise! Till next time~


End file.
